Bloody Problem'
by TVDFan1992
Summary: Caroline's thoughts and feelings have changed towards Klaus after a moment of blood sharing, is it the blood or something else? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

|the characters used in this blog of fanfiction are not my own I do not owe or have any rights to these vampire diaries characters i'm simply just a fan and a writer who loves the show

SPOILERS AHEAD! Do not read if your not up till episode 15 of season 4|

My entire body had ached with the poisonous bite and for a number of minutes I believed I was going to die towards the end, struggling to talk over the gasped of air that I was taken in order to keep myself alive. Funny thing being dead and all but this would have been the end forever until the very last moment when I felt my body being pushed forward and someone in behind me with a bloody wrist up to my lips which I instantly feed from. That someone was of course Klaus his blood was the only blood that could heal a werewolf or a hybrid bite but in this case the hybrid had been him. Of course he claimed he done this to teach Tyler a lesson or just because he was bored or evil but I knew different and I wasn't lying to him when I told him that I believed he was hurt and a part of him was human. I had meant every word I said but he was right to I couldn't forget all the horrible things he had done there was just to many. Since that day a lot has happened Tyler had to leave town after I practically begged Klaus to spare his life but he offered no more than a head start before he made it his mission to find him and end his existence. I had to have hope that if Katherine Pierce could run from him for so long that Tyler could do the same and even if I couldn't see him or be near him now I had forever we were immortal and I would one day be reunited with him.

This was Mystic Falls though and that wasn't the only devastating thing that had happened, in the search for the cure Jeremy Gilbert had lost his life and Katherine had taken the single dose and only dose of the cure and gone god knows where with it and Silas was on the loose. Then there was Elena who of course heartbroken and devastated over her brothers death but Damon had convinced her using his sire bond to turn of her humanity which I defiantly wasn't in favour of because now I was sure she was going to go on a downward spiral mixed with blood,blood and more blood.

''Caroline.. I'm leaving for work''

I heard my mothers voice call out from downstairs which is what shook those thoughts from my mind as I stood up stretched and prepared for the day ahead of me. Last night I hadn't slept so well and when I managed to finally get asleep I had dreamt of Klaus. It was more like a memory of the night of the mikealson Ball, we had danced together and then I had left after giving him some harsh truths which seemed to prove to be food for thought when he later sent me a gift of a drawing in which he thanked me for being so honest. I wouldn't lie and say I hated the drawing in fact I hadn't which is why I still had it, I thought it was rather charming even if it did appear to be creepy to others. In this dream though when I arrived home it wasn't just a picture I found he was there to sitting on my bed and then he had gotten up walked towards me and for a second I thought he was going in embrace me and then I woke up and I was disappointed. What the hell was the matter with me? How could I be disappointed that I woke up from a dream about Klaus? What did that even mean? More to the point why was I having dreams about Klaus?


	2. Chapter 2 The Grill Encounter

** | finally updated and got the next part finished i hope everyone enjoys it and please feel free to review i like to hear feed back|**

I was suppose to be meeting up with Matt at the grill today, he was working a shift in the mid afternoon but I asked him to meet me there at 11.30 in which I was already running late for. I pulled on my black sweater and ran a single hand threw my loose blonde curls and I was ready to go. I arrived at the grill at 12.02 and Matt was no where to be seen so I decided to take a seat at one of the tables. I took out my cell phone just as it rang

_''Matt hey.. yes I'm here already.. what? No I thought you were coming to meet me at grill.. OK I will wait for you then bye''_

the call ended and now I knew Matt was going to be running a little late himself, my reason for meeting up with Matt today is because right now he was the only person I could talk to. Elena wasn't in the right frame of mind and Stefan was busy trying to help her and Damon is never my favourite person to talk to on a normal day never mind now and then there was Bonnie she to was devastated over the death of Jeremy and was struggling with her new powers. I rested my hands on the table and played with the little coaster with the Mystic Grill logo on it.

_''good afternoon love.. perhaps I could join you''_

a very distinctive British accent came from behind me and automatically knew who it was

_''actually I'm just waiting here for Matt he won't be long and there are only two seats at this table''_

I said as I turned in my chair and looked at him a small fake smile tugged my lips as I tried to prove I had won my case but I knew that was unlikely if I knew Klaus which I believed I did now he was going to sit down regardless if I said it was OK or not which is what he did and right facing me.

I let out a small sigh and shook my head slightly turning back to face the front and to face him.

_''do you ever give up?.. I told you I'm waiting for Matt and I don't want to talk to you, you have..''_

_''well you looked lonely by yourself I was just being a gentleman''_

he interrupted me with and wore that usual smirk on his face and for once I didn't say anything back I just set there for a moment and looked his way, perhaps a little two long that I was really looking at him, noticing his features his blue eyes and perfectly sculpted lips. **''stop it Caroline'**' I told myself inside my head of course so I turned my attention back to the coaster which I was rather nervously playing with between my fingers

_''So I hear that your prom is coming around soon and what with Tyler not around and all that.. I thought you could use a date''_

when he said Tyler's name his smirk widened like he was smug that Tyler had left and that angered me and reminded me that he was the bad guy and what was I thinking looking at him like that or dreaming about him? I flicked the coaster out of my hand and stood up slipping out from the table I wasn't planning on saying another word but now I had to I was just to angry.

_''you know what? You know Tyler isn't here for my prom because he can't be here for me because your going to kill him! and if you really did care about me you wouldn't have done it because you know I love him and that's never going to change though matter how many times you give me a sad look or send me a present.. it just doesn't work Klaus you and I are too different''_

I blurted out all without so much as a single breath and he stood up his expression had changed and he was no longer smirking but simply looking at me with one of those looks which I could only describe as a puppy dog eyes.

_''I let Tyler go because of you.. he is no saint Caroline and the sooner you realise that the better and as for you I saved your life numerous amount of times and I was under the impression that women love to be spoiled with lavish gifts''_

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head, yes the gifts had been beautiful but I couldn't be bought he couldn't buy my affections just like no other man could. I had once pointed this out to him if only tried to understand people he could contact with them better in which I meant myself.

_''once again I will tell you that I can't bought and saved my life?.. you were the one who bit me just to prove some point so don't make out like your the hero Klaus and my knight and shinning armour because your the bad guy and maybe when you admit it and take my advise on board then we can talk'_'

and with that last word I walked away from him, did I really just say that I would consider talking to him once he admitted what he had done and took my advance on board? But that would mean changing who he was going from the Villain to the nice guy, that itself was a character change I could never see happening this was Klaus. Although I couldn't see his attitude changing or his murderous ways I wanted to believe that there was hope for him that he could actually be saved but there was only one person could actually save him and that was himself. He was his own worst enemy in many ways and I don't know if it was due to his past but right now was the present and if he wanted any chance of so much as a friendship with me he needed to change and soon. I made my way out of the grill, raindrops were literally beating of the side walk and my clothes and hair was automatically dampened. Talk about the calm before the storm! But I was anything but calm I was feeling a mixture of emotions, anger being one of them but lurking inside me I still felt this feeling I couldn't explain and it was confusing me, why was I even trying to give Klaus a chance? Why was I admiring his features and dreaming about? Something had changed and it wasn't compulsion he had never used compulsion on me and I don't believe he would ever so what was it?

_''the blood''_

I whispered as it suddenly hit me the dreams had only started after he had drank from me and then I took his blood in return. Perhaps it had something to do with the personal aspects of blood sharing or something else but I would make it my mission to find out what it was and why I was feeling this way.


	3. chapter 3 The Dream

| warning do not read if you get offended easily, some mild smut ahead|

I had spent the rest of that day pondering over my theories as to how and why this was all happening to me but the one thought I tried to avoid was perhaps this had nothing to do with blood or anything but I was simply attracted to Klaus. NO! I couldn't be I wouldn't allow it the man all my friends hate, our enemy.

After a lot of thought I found myself in bed with a cup of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows bobbing along the top and the latest issue of vogue, yes as a vampire we didn't need to consume human foods or drinks but I still liked to feel normal on some levels plus this was my favourite drink and I wasn't going to be putting on the extra pounds now since it was impossible vampires never changed weight or appearance some of the perks of being immortal I could eat whatever I wanted and avoid and also avoid the ageing process which was another added bonus. I flicked threw the pages of the magazine for a while before tossing it aside turning of my light and curling upaganist my pillow. I didn't realise how tired I was until I closed my eyes and within seconds I had drifted of to sleep.

My eyes opened but I was no longer in my bedroom nor did I have any memory of falling asleep my surroundings were so familiar but yet I was having trouble concluding where I was. A small breeze blew as I looked at the house in front of me, it was huge and I was sure I had been here before. I took a few steps and came to a stop at the front door which to my surprise was unlocked, why would anyone with a house so big keep the door unlocked? I thought briefly before stepping inside. The hall way was large and in front of me was a large stair case on either side, I knew now where was. This was Klaus's house I had been here before once for a ball his mother was throwing before she tried to kill all the originals by linking them together.

_''Hello?''_

I said my pitch neither high or low but my voice seemed to echo around like the entire house was empty.

_''you look stunning'''_

I heard a voice say and instantly knew who it was so I turned and found Klaus standing in front of me he was wearing a black dinner jacket, white vest and white bow tie and he did look very appealing but I took my eyes of him to look down at my outfit. I was wearing the most stunning blue dress I had ever saw in my life with a sweetheart necklace all topped of with some silk white gloves and the diamond bracelet he had given me for my birthday. I got the feeling I had wore this before but where?

_''thank you.. why I'm I here? And where is everyone else?''_

I politely asked looking from him to around the room but there wasn't another person in sight I was alone with Klaus dressed like we were about to go dancing.

_''I invited you here and I'm glad you came..tonight would not be the same without your beautiful presence''_

his words did make me smile as I watched him move closer holding out his arm to direct me to take it

_''come..let me get you a drink and show you around''_

I hesitated for a moment or two before he stepped forward and took his arm in which he lead us into another room which also seemed familiar this was where we had danced, was I dreaming? I couldn't be this all seemed to real. He let my arm go and walked over towards a small table in which two glasses of champagne set upon. He handed me one of the glasses and automatically to a slung of it, I felt like I needed it. I was here alone with Klaus.

_'' just relax love and let me show you around.. well as you imagine this is a grand room which could be used for the purpose of dancing or holding an event.. to me it's an open space and threw here''_

he paused for a second and walked into another room in which I followed him to I had been here before to a large painting hung on the wall which I had stood in front of with him I was sure of it.

_''this is more of a relaxing room..a lounge with my passions hanging on the walls''_

I looked around me admiring the paintings and the other décor, after this he brought me outside to the gardens and then he brought me upstairs showing me around the many rooms which I wasn't sure was a good idea I didn't want to give him any ideas. Then we came to a stop and I knew before he said it this was his bedroom.

_''and this is my room.. I never let anyone come in here but for you I will make an exception''_

when he finally opened the double doors I don't know what I was expecting but it was just so normal. I looked around me and there was nothing that spilled evil hybrid in fact it was quite the opposite it was beautiful. Four poster wooden antique bed, a few pieces of art

_''it's different''_

_''different? What were you expecting love? Black walls and skull and cross bones?''_

he mused with a smirk before a small laugh escaped him and I to couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly. It was nice to see him relax and laugh around me instead if his usual serious nature but he was right I expected the room to be a lot darker but not just the colour but the interior.

_''well not skull and cross bones but I didn't expect van gogh and a four poster bed.. it seems so...''_

I paused and hesitated like I didn't want to say and then he spoke and said it for me

_''normal''_

I nodded to agree and he stepped toward me his hand going to my face as I gently felt his finger brush along my cheek bone. My eyes closed for just a brief second before I opened them and looked at his blue eyes staring back at me

_''you had an eye lash on your cheek''_

his voice was only a whisper and I noticed how his eyes moved from my own to land on my lips which meant only one thing he wanted to kiss me and in that moment I wanted him to. Can't a girl be curious to what it feels like to be kissed by Klaus a man whom had lived for over a thousand years which I was sure meant a lot of experience and expertise in the intimate areas.

_''I should probably go''_

I said my voice was shaking and It showed how nervous I actually felt right now but they were words I didn't want to say. I actually didn't want to leave and then instead of answering me threw words he did the one thing I had been curious about. He kissed me

his lips were soft and inviting everything I could imagine and so much more. For a second I hesitated but then my lips parted and I responded naturally to his kiss. His kisses were soft and tender his hands raised to rest of the sides of my face. I knew deep down that I should stop this that I had to stop this but I couldn't. his lips tasted of champagne and were velvet soft. I was sure if my heart could actually beat it would be pounding like a base drum. After a servel moments his lips moved from my own to my jawline and then to my neck and I found myself tilting my neck to one side to allow him better access to my neck. I should be thinking that letting him anywhere near my neck was a crazy idea after all he did bite me but my focus wasn't on such a thing in fact I was pretty much lost in those sweet but yet sensual kisses he was planting all over my neck. My breathing was all over the place and my hands lightly gripped on the dinner jacket he was wearing.

He moved closer to me and I found myself falling backwards though I landed on his bed and he landed on top of me. Why on earth was I doing this? Get up Caroline! Stop this now! I told myself but now that I had allowed one kiss why not continue? He stopped kissing my neck and moved back into my view, why did he have to look this good? He smiled before he leant down and my eyes closed to the feeling of his lips on my own again only this time I moved my hands to rest on the sides of his face and I responded to his kiss, I could feel his hand at the bottom of my dress his finger tips barely grazed my leg and yet I had goosebumps, I desperately craved another touch and then I felt his fingers run along my leg reaching my inner thigh. I broke the kiss and a soft moan escaped my lips onto his own. It was safe to say I wanted him, I wanted Klaus.

My hands moved to the single button on his jacket which I made quick work of and slid it of his shoulders, next came the bow-tie followed by the waistcoat and finally I was on the buttons of his shirt. His lips crashed against my own as I worked on the very last button, my fingers ran over the bare skin of his chest and I clearly had as much effect on him as he had on me probably even more as his he groaned slightly against my now swollen lips. His hand ran up my leg once again, his touch was something else nothing I had ever experienced before. He was so gentle but yet he left me wanting more. I knew where this was heading

ding dong!

My eyes shot opened and I quickly set up my breathing was all over the place and my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. What the hell just happened? I asked myself looking around the room I wasn't where I had been several moments ago, I reached over and turned on the lamp next to me, I was in my bedroom that had been a dream!

Ding dong

_''alright...alright I'm coming''_

I shouted pushing myself out of the bed I slipped on my pink fluffy slippers and looked towards the clock

_''12.30am.. this better be good''_

I muttered and made my way towards the front door I was wearing bed shorts and a simple string vest my blonde curls were not properly intact as I caught sight of my appreance in the mirror but I didn't stop to fix them instead I just opened the door and there he was standing there

_''kla...klaus''_

I stuttered clearly surprised that he was actually here and given the fact I had just had a hot and steamy dream about him. I cleared my throat and pushed the memories of the dream from my mind


	4. Chapter 4 He did this!

_''I came here in an attempt to make peace with you after our conversation earlier but you seem busy so I shall leave''_

He said looking my way I could see a smug look on his face and honestly I just wanted him to leave after the dream I wasn't sure how much I trusted myself around him even letting him know that I dreamt about him would be a big mistake. My cheeks were surely a side of crimson as memories from the dream flooded back to me.

_''you look a little flushed.. I would say your coming down with a fever but we both know that can't happen given your vampire status.. so I'll leave and let you get back to whatever you were doing before I arrived here''_

_''sleeping''_

I voiced out though it hadn't seemed at all like sleeping it was much to vivid almost like my thoughts were being controlled like the entire thing had been implanted in my mind, the setting my clothing and the fact that Klaus was the man I was getting hot and steamy with then it suddenly hit me. He did this! He was responsible for the dream that's why he was standing here right now looking so smug. What was I to do? Pretend and act cool like nothing had happened or simply voice my opinion on how disgusting I think messing with my head and my dreams was? I think I prefer the second option!

_''well I will let you get back to... sleeping''_

he said the last word with a bigger smirk than usual and that's when I lost it I knew I had to confront him about this I couldn't just let play around with my mind it wasn't fair. Yes there was the fact that I kissed him back but I believed I was dreaming I wouldn't really do that in real life or would I? Stout up Caroline and focus! I nagged to myself I need to put my foot down right now and show him that I was boss.

_''you are so funny playing with my mind while I slept.. I didn't think it was possible in fact I just thought perhaps it was a dream but then you showed up here looking smugger than usual and then I knew it was you... you played with my head!''_

I shouted my last words and gripped his arm pulling him into my house closing the door I didn't want to have this discussion in the middle of the street

_''I don't know what your referring to love but if you wanted me to come inside to keep you company all you had to do was ask I would have been happy to oblige''_

his smirk turned into a grin and I really wanted to slap him right now for getting into my head and making me think such things. I was suppose to be thinking of a way that I could get Tyler back to Mystic Falls and back to me not thinking about Klaus and certainly not having steamy dreams about him. I shook my head and give a laugh of disgust

_''your disgusting you know as well as I know that you put that dream in my mind that you wanted me to dream about you..I should have known you would do something like that sometime but you know part of me thought that you might have more respect for me but I guess I was wrong about you''_

he let a deep breath escape him and shook his head slightly but in his eyes he looked guilty and he no longer wore that smug smirk instead he was just looking at me in silence before he finally broke the silence to answer me

_''your right I give you the dream but it was only so I could have one kiss even if it was in a dream.. just one kiss.. I didn't how ever make you kiss me back everything you done in the dream was all you. I only control the setting and the clothing and of course my own actions yours were your own you choose to kiss me back and the rest so maybe your not mad at me but at yourself'''_

maybe he was right was I just using this as an excuse to shout and let out my frustration for all these feelings and thoughts I have been having lately? I didn't know much about dream controlling but I knew this I was in control of my own actions I had chosen to kiss him back and touch him he hadn't made me do anything but it didn't change the fact that he was inside my head controlling my dream in an attempt to get closer to me.

_''it doesn't change the fact that you were inside my head! How would you feel if someone were to invade your thoughts.. go into your personal space and control it?.. you wouldn't like it because your the one who likes to control people well you can't control me.. don't ever do that again!''_

_''OK...OK love your going to wake the neighbours with all that shouting your doing.. I promise never to do it again''_

he said holding his hands up to admit defeat and that did make me feel like I had won this fight I had put my foot down but despite that I couldn't get the dream out of my mind nor his words that I wasn't mad at him but mad at myself, was this true? Was a mad at myself for wanting him in the dream? For thinking about him? For looking at him differently? Yes I was.

_'''good now if you don't mind I think you should leave it's late and I have school tomorrow and I need to get some sleep... without any interruptions or y..''_

I was cut of by the sound footsteps coming from outside my house, who could it possibly be at this hour? my mom was at work and wasn't due to be home until another few hours and no one else would come by this time of night.

_''who is that?'' _

I said in a low whisper placing my hand on the door knob to open the door though I felt a hand on top of my own in order to stop me in which my eyes automatically looked down to see Klaus's hand. His touch felt gentle I looked his way

_''don't go out there''_

I shook my head why shouldn't I go out and see who was outside? Maybe this was a way for him to stay here longer with me alone whatever it was I was curious to just see who was outside. This was Mystic Falls after all there were all kinds of crazy supernatural creatures not including me of course I was one of the exceptions being a vampire had actually changed me for the better but there was someone we didn't know much information about and that was Silas but what would he want coming around to my house? I flicked his hand away from my own and pulled the door opened stepping outside to find it was just two people laughing and probably drunk. They looked happy I stood watching them for a moment or two

_''there so carefree that's defiantly one of the things I miss from being a human''_

_''well you could be that way and have some fun... leave Mystic Falls behind travel the world and not worry about a single thing.. your not sentenced to a life of Mystic Falls Caroline. Speaking of fun don't you have a prom coming up?''_

I turned to look at him as he was now standing behind me, yes travelling the world seemed like a great idea but who would travel it with me? My mom was always working Elena now had way to many problems and then there was Bonnie who seemed even dead set on going to collage here. Then there was Tyler he of course wasn't in town right now but when we were together he never did have any dreams for a life out of this small town. Don't get me wrong most times I liked it but after the events that had taken place in the past few months it made me want to leave and go to collage somewhere else see a little bit of the world outside of Mystic Falls.

_''well leaving Mystic Falls isn't really an option at the minute but maybe in the future who knows and yes I have a prom to go to but thanks to you Tyler isn't going to be there to accompany me''_

_''I would be happy to step in for one night if you will have me of course''_

he smiled at me and I should have said no but that would mean going to the prom totally dateless but I didn't want him to think of this as a date of any kind nor did I want my friends to see it that way either. It was one thing I was having these feelings and another making them more of a reality and letting my friends know about them. A small sigh escaped me

_''fine.. but this is not a date well a proper one anyway we are just two people who will be there together.. sort of friend's''_

_''friend's? Now that is a word I haven't heard you use to describe our relationship''_

he was now smiling and it was really cute, his dimples were showing more than normal due to the fact he was actually smiling naturally nothing sarcastic or smug about it he was seemed happy about my decision.

_''well I'm using the term friends very loosely but if you don't do anything to annoy me which includes no more dreams then I think we could start to become friends but friends don't buy there friend's gifts so no buying me anything I already have a dress.. also I will be making my own way there I will met you there at 7'''_

he was still smiling he nodded and stepped by me so he was standing directly in front of me once again.

_''OK 7 it is''_

he turned and walked down the path and I stepped into my house slightly leaning against the door frame he turned around and looked at me not saying a single word so I stepped more inside and was about to close my door when he spoke

_''goodnight Caroline''_

I smiled at him and nodded before I closed the door turning my back on it smiling slightly to myself

_''goodnight''_

I said in only a faint whisper and although he was probably gone by now if he did happen to be outside he would hear my whisper. What was I thinking I had just agreed to let Klaus be my prom date but my true answer to myself was for once I wasn't thinking I was acting on this because despite everything he had done I still believed there was a part of him that was still good a part he didn't let anyone see but me and because of that part I have actually started to like him. I can't believe I'm admitting this to myself but yes I like Klaus Mikaelson


	5. Chapter 5 The Dress

after my conversation with Klaus I went back to bed and had a few more sleep, no dreams just a dreamless sleep. When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I reached my hand over and turned it of groaning slightly. Some days I wish I used my ability of compulsion more often and compelled myself a day off school to relax and lay in bed but today I knew I couldn't I a list of things I needed to do. I set up on the side of my bed stretching my arms and legs out in front of me before finally standing up. Today after school I was going to pick up my beautiful prom dress which I had chosen months ago it was a pretty shade of purple an almost violet with beautiful silver heeled sandals all topped of with a silver gemmed clutch bag. After getting dressed I went to school,when that bell finally rang I was excited to go and retrieve my dress. Elena wasn't coming with me her and I weren't really seeing eye to eye right now and Bonnie was a little distracted so I decided to go alone. I jumped in my car and drove the short journey to the little boutique I had purchased my dress in.

_''hey I'm here to pick up my dress Caroline Forbes''_

_''oh yeah I remember you it's the purple one'' _

the sales assistant said with a polite smile in which I returned and waited patiently while she looked threw a book in front of her probably searching for my name and order number so she could grab my dress from the store room. I watched her move towards a door and disappear into another room before she came out with my dress with a black bag zipped around it.

_''do you want to try it on?''_

_''yeah well it's probably too late for any alterations now because the prom is tomorrow night but yes please''_

I said with a smile as she handed me my dress I was more excited now knowing that I had the perfect dress that I wanted so I made my way to the changing area pulling the curtain around and unzipping the bag. orange! This wasn't my dress! This wasn't the one I had ordered. I pulled the curtain back and grabbed the dress making my way or rather storming my way over towards the sales assistant

_''this isn't the dress I ordered the one I ordered was purple not orange''_

''I'm sorry there must be some kind of mistake this is the dress that matches the order number next to your name and there is nothing I can do about it so close to the prom.. we have a few dresses here in the store that you could exchange this one for but that's all I can really offer you at such short notice''

I sighed and shook my head looking over at the rails of dresses yes some of them were pretty but pretty really wasn't what I was going for I wanted something that stood out that others would remember and talk about besides who was to say any of these dresses would fit me. I walked over looking threw the rails every dress that caught my eye was either two big or two small this was useless now I didn't have a dress I couldn't go to prom. I had a good mind to speak to the manager though he or she didn't seem to be around and right now I was beyond annoyed I grabbed the ugly orange dress and left the shop. When I got home I tossed the dress on an armchair in my bedroom and set down on my bed pulling out my cell phone I flicked threw the numbers until I came to Klaus's I sent him a simple text messages saying I was no longer going to prom because I didn't have a dress well one I wanted to wear anyway. After a few moments of just sitting on my bed and doing nothing but feel sorry for myself I made my way downstairs into the kitchen were I grabbed a bottle of my mothers whisky and a glass pouring myself a small measure. I was about to place the glass to my lips when there was knock at the door. I placed the glass down and walked to the door opening to see Klaus standing in front of me

_''didn't get my message I'm not going to the prom and honestly I'm really not in a great mood right now so it's best you leave''_

_''lets go''_

he said with a smile which made me frown slightly, go where? Where were we suppose to be going?

_''go? Go where?_

_''trust me it's somewhere you will like''_

_''trust you? Well I'm not so sure I'm on those kinds of terms just yet''_

I teased and now I was really intrigued by just where he was going to bring me but going off with him probably wasn't the best idea

_''come on you will be going to the prom''_

_''I just told you I don't have a dress so I won't''_

and then I knew where he was taken me he was taken me to get me a prom dress so that I could go to the prom. Once again I found myself facing options in my mind, option one I tell him no that I can't accept anything from him, option two I go with him and take the amazing dress I know he would get me or option three I go with him to get the dress only I pay myself using compulsion. I came to a conclusion in my head

_''I'll get my coat''_

I mused looking over my shoulder at him as I had turned to walk into the lounge of my house grabbing my denim jacket I pulled it on and with a quick fixing of my hair I was ready to go to where ever he was going to take me. I left my house and threw my car keys his way he could drive since he knew where it was we were going.

_''you can drive since you actually know where we are going''_

I opened the passenger side door and got in putting on my seat belt, yes I couldn't die but I also didn't want to be throwing threw the windscreen if he was a crazy driver which I hoped he wasn't I didn't want my car ruined. When the started the car and drove of my theory had been proven wrong he was driving at a normal speed so relaxed into my chair and set there in silence for around twenty minutes before I turned my head to look his way

_''OK so where are we going?.. don't tell me your planning on kidnapping me and bringing me far away from Mystic Falls''_

I joked with grin which he returned before he looked back at the road ahead of us, we where now outside of town on an open long road ahead of us maybe he knew of a store that would sell the perfect dresses but how? Maybe he had been planning this all along had he been the one to mess my order at the dress shop up then used complusion so that the sales assistant forgot all about it?

_''to answer your question no I don't plan on capturing you and bringing you anywhere I'm simply being a good... friend and bringing you somewhere you can actually get a dress on time for prom''_

he really enhanced the word friend like it was something that would be erased soon and become more or add another word to the front of it like ''girl'' that's something I could never see myself being yes I felt an attraction there but I still couldn't just forget everything he has done and I didn't see him as being the boyfriend type anyway.

_''quick question.. did you mess up my order on purpose so that I had to come on this little trip to a dress store with you?''_

he sighed and I turned to look at him he was shaking his head and I knew I was mistaken he hadn't done that it was just a simple mistake but why did he just happen to know a dress shop in which he could bring me to pick a dress on time for the prom?

_''then how do you just happen to know a dress store that I can just so happen to get a dress in so close to the prom?''_

_''well if you must know this little designer couture dress store is where I bought you the dress you wore the first time we danced''_

_''designer couture? I can't afford this I'm just going to have to wear the orange dress and when you say bought you mean compelled''_

I corrected him though I knew even without compulsion his family were pretty wealthy though I didn't think he would have bought me it when he could so easily use compulsion to purchase it instead.

_''no when I say bought I mean I bought it.. I'm wealthy despite the use of compulsion so I bought the dress and no we are going to this dress store''_

I was a little surprised but maybe this was a way of impressing me showing me that he could buy me nice things or bring me to nice places but I couldn't accept this all the time because I didn't want him to think he could buy my affections it didn't work that way although right now I was curious to just how beautiful these dresses were going to be because if they were anything like the blue dress I had wore to the ball his mother held at his house is was princess dress stunningly beautiful. I moved my shoulders slightly and slid down my chair a little lifting my legs up onto the dash board if this was going to be a long journey I was going to relax more. When we finally left the open road he turned into what looked like a small town there were little stores and café's on either side it was cute. The car came to a stop outside one of this streets larger boutique a dress store named ''elegant couture'' I got out of the car as did he and I pushed the door opened stepping inside only to be greeted by a small middle aged woman with a huge smile on her face, probably because she wanted me to buy one of her thousand dollar plus dresses I thought.

_''welcome..if you need any help in choosing the perfect dress you have came to the right store I'm so happy to help you.. will it be a evening dress? Or perhaps a wedding dress since you two look like the perfect couple''_

I didn't have to look over at Klaus to know he was grinning from ear to ear hearing this woman talk about how perfect we looked together but I needed to correct her and tell her just what I was looking for even if it did burst his bubble.

_''were not together were just..''_

I paused and looked his way for a second before looking back at the woman with a smile smile

_''friends.. it's a prom dress''_

_''when is the big prom night?''_

_''actually it's tomorrow night there was a little bit of a mix up with my other dress and so I need a new one''_

_''yes so I decided I would bring her here to this store to find a dress fit for a princess because she deserves this best''_

the woman smiled and made a sound that could only make me think she thought he was being nice or cute or a mixture of both

_''isn't he a charming gentleman.. why aren't you two together again?_

_''I don't know I ask her the same question all the time''_

he was smirking and thank god the woman turned away from me for a second or two long enough that I could shoot him a look of disgust to make him stop talking and stick to what we were here to get which was a dress for me for prom.

_''over here we have a lovely selection of dress that would suit your figure very well.. feel free to look and let me know if you need a certain size or any help with anything''_

I nodded and she walked over to the other side of the room fixing a display of other dresses so I began to browse threw the many rails of dresses some of which were very beautiful but I hadn't came across the perfect one yet.

_''what about this?''_

I turned to see him holding up a white dress with stunning sweet heart necklace covered in an elegant amount of crystals. It wasn't really a prom style dress but I would surely make an entrance wearing this though I was sure the dress came with a very heavy price tag one I wasn't prepared to let him pay for. I reached and grabbed the dress of him checking the size which in fact was my size this would fit me like a glove and then I saw the price tag and gasped slightly

_''$10,000 are crazy? I can't afford nor will I let you pay $10,000 for a dress that I'm only going to wear once.. I could almost buy myself a new car with $10,000!''_

''then we won't pay but use compulsion at least try the dress on.. I'm sure it will fit you perfectly and you know you like it''

he smiled and I debited for a few seconds but he was right I loved this dress and I wanted to try it on so that's just what I was going to do try it on then decide if I wanted to compel the sales assistant to just give me the dress though knowing she would be $10,000 down really did make me feel guilty

_''fine I will try it on''_

I made my way over towards the woman again and past her I saw the changing area. I stepped into one of the cubicles and pulled the curtain around. It took me a little while after I got undress to actually get this dress on because I didn't want to damage it in any way with how pricey it was. When it was I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled it looked amazing and fitted me perfectly I wanted this dress, I needed to come compel them to give me this for free I'm going to hell!. I fixed my hair and pulled opened the curtain to find Klaus sitting on a chair right facing me. When he looked up he didn't speak just looked at me like I was the only woman in the world. I cleared my throat

_''so what do you think? Yes or no?''_

_''you look amazing''_

he stood up and walked towards me so we were standing just a few feet apart I looked down noticing a square box in his hand

_''I think there is one added touch you can make to it.. turn around''_

I turned when he asked me to and stepped forward a little I was facing a long mirror and I could see my cheeks were a little flushed with his compliment and the way he had looked at me. I watched him threw the mirror opening the box and then he stepped right behind me placing a necklace on me. It was a small heart a diamond I was sure he was right it added a little something to the outfit but could I really take any more things from this store and not pay for them? No I would feel really guilty. I had a pair of simple white heels that would go with the dress at home already so I didn't need anything but I just couldn't take this to. My thoughts were halted by the feeling of his breath on the back of my neck causing a slight shiver down my back I closed my eyes for a brief second and just hoped he hadn't saw my reaction in the mirror.

_''what do you think?''_

_''I can't Klaus I can't take any more things from this store''_

_''I know''_

he said while taking of the necklace and placing it back in the box in which I turned to look at him. I frowned slightly as he placed his hand into his pocket pulling out a receipt

_''which is why I paid for the necklace while you were trying on the dress''_

I couldn't help but smile yes I could tell him I didn't want it that I couldn't be bought but the fact that he had purchased it while I was trying on the dress because he knew It would be a finishing touch to my outfit and I wouldn't have taken it other wise well I found that pretty sweet and charming

_''thank you''_

I said softly looking his way and silence fell between us and neither of us moved or said a single word

_''wow don't you look great.. it's suits your figure so much''_

I heard the voice behind me and turned to see the sales assistant or store owner I didn't really know what she was but she was happy I had tried on the dress probably because she was waiting on me writing her a cheque for $10,000 or handing her cash and I was going to do neither instead compel her to let me have it for free and have no memory of me ever being in the store.

_''yes it's really nice I think I'm going to take it I will go get changed back into my normal clothes''_

I turned and looked towards Klaus once again before I made my way into the changing area taking of the dress and putting on my own clothes again before I came holding the dress in my hand.

_''I'll do it you can go wait in the car''_

_''OK but don't hurt her just compel her''_

he sighed

_''I won't now go wait in the car''_

I did what he said and left the store holding the necklace box which contained the necklace he had just bought me. I hadn't asked him to look at the receipt but I was sure this was worth a few thousand dollars also it was probably real diamonds. I set waiting for a few minutes before he came out the dress was over his arm in a black zipped bag to keep it clean. He opened the back door and placed it along the seats before he made his way to the drivers seat

_''do you want to check if she is still alive or not?.. she is still breathing in fact I never did anything but compel her''_

I looked at him and I believed that he was telling me the truth because there was one thing I was gaining the more time I spent with him that was trust. I knew it would be a long time before I fully trusted him but I knew when he was telling me the truth so I shook my head

_''no I believe you''_

I smiled slightly at him and turned to reach for my seat belt and happened to notice the woman from the store was waving at me smiling. She was still alive and well so it proved that trusting him on this had been the right thing to do. I waved back and put my seat belt on and we drove of heading back to Mystic Falls


	6. Chapter 6 Prom Night

_'''prom day!''_

I said highly chipper and excited, I was excited for most school events I certainly spent a lot of my time helping to plan them but this was the one event that I was looking forward to the most because it marked the end of our high school days.

_''I can't believe we made it all the way to prom_'''

Bonnie said as we set in history class I turned and looked her way, Elena wasn't here but I wasn't sure I wanted to see her anyway ever since she had turned of her humanity she had turned into a completely different person one that I didn't want to be friends though I desperately wanted to fix her and make her the Elena we all loved again though it wasn't going to be easy turning on your humanity when you had no family it was something I didn't see many people wanting to do I know I wouldn't want to though being this person she was something she defiantly wouldn't want if she looked at it from an outsiders point of view or a view from one of her friends.

_''today I plan on putting all our troubles to one side and forgetting about them for one night so we can all have a blast''_

I smiled and Bonnie did too though I could tell she wasn't as excited as I was and I knew she had been going threw a tough time lately with Jeremy dying, we all were though I think the thing that was getting to her the most was that she couldn't save him she couldn't use her magic to save him. professor Shane had an idea to help her bring Jeremy back but it was crazy to bring one person back she would have to get rid of the other side meaning all the supernatural dead would return.

_''well I will try..me and Matt will have you by our sides to help us through the night''_

I smiled though I remembered how I had told Klaus that I would in fact let him be my prom date but that didn't mean I couldn't hang out with my friends i and certainly was going to do so though I owed him at least one dance for getting me my dress and the beautiful necklace. I bit my lower lip slightly and pondered over just how I was going to break this news to Bonnie I didn't want her reading to much into it, yes Klaus was my date but it didn't mean I was now dating him though it's not to say I hadn't thought about what it would be like to date him. Sure yes he was one of the most feared men in the world but with his old ways I was sure he would treat me like a princess but that would also come with a very big price, loosing my friends would be a possibility and could I really risk that all for Klaus? Then there was Tyler I loved him deeply and I always would love him and I defiantly didn't want to hurt him by telling him of my feelings for Klaus and more so when I wasn't even ready to admit them to Klaus.

_''I sort of Agreed to let Klaus be my prom date.. he helped me out with a dress so I felt like I had to at least give him this one thing and be my prom date''_

_''Klaus? Your prom date?..just be careful Caroline we all know what he is capable off''_

I nodded to tell her that I would be careful but it wasn't like I believed he was going to hurt me he had made that mistake once and I didn't think he would ever do that again. The school bell went and now it was home time, or time to make myself beautiful for the prom.

_''are you still coming to get ready at my house?''_

_''no I have a few things I need to do.. my dad has a few things he wants to talk to me about so I will meet you there''_

_''OK well I will see you when we both look fabulous''_

I smiled and laughed slightly heading out of the school, once I was home i showered and washed my hair pulling on a dressing gown I set in front of my dressing table drying my hair before I picked up a pair of curling irons and fixed my hair curling it and pinning parts of it up whilst leaving small curled strands by the sides of my face. I then done my make up and placed a small pair of tear drop earrings in my ears and the necklace Klaus had bought me on my neck. Now all I had to do was slip on my dress and I was ready for prom. After a few moments I finally got my dress on and stood in front of a long mirror looking in at myself I smiled happy and content that I looked good. I walked over to pick up my purse when a knocking sound stopped me in my tracks.

_''I'll be there in a second Bonnie''_

I shouted believing it was Bonnie and if not her maybe it was Matt, I grabbed my phone placing it inside my purse as I made my way to the front door. I opened the door to see Klaus standing there it was safe to say I thought he looked very handsome in his black suit and bow tie

_''I told you I would have met you there.. you didn't have to come here''_

_''you look stunning.. quite the lady you ooze elegances and beauty''_

his words made me smile and laugh nervously I was used to compliments from him but every time he give me one it made me feel warm inside and also slightly nervous. I did a quick scan of his outfit before looking at him

_''why thank you.. you don't look so bad yourself''_

_''well it was just something I had laying around.. it pays of to be thousand years old some times''_

his lips where still parted like he wanted to say something else though he reached into his jacket put and pulled out a white square shaped box

_''before I forget and don't protest about it after all isn't a corsage a traditional gift to bring one's date?''_

I rolled my eyes slightly at his words he really did talk like he was ancient sometimes then I had to remember he was. I looked down at the corsage when he opened the box it was a pretty white flower to go with my dress with a few little pearls around it

_''well one accepts one's gift with a smile''_

I mocked back putting on a rather posh voice before I laughed slightly being playful of course I wasn't being mean because I actually did like the corsage and it showed he knew that when he also laughed. He then took my wrist and I looked down watching him gently place the corsage on it

_''thank you''_

I said in merely a whisper my eyes moving back to slowly met his gaze which seemed we were both fixed on each other so I blinked my eyes once and moved back

_''so shall we go I don't want to be late''_

_''yes lets''_

he said with a small smile holding out his arm for me to take in which I did though I didn't plan on walking in like this we could just walk in together without me holding his arm I didn't want to cause any arguments or create suspension on our relationship when this was just an innocent prom date. When we approached the school I let go of his arm and walked inside with him quickly spying Bonnie I left Klaus's side to go towards her

_''well this place looks great.. you look great everything is perfect''_

_''well that's a really nice dress let me guess Klaus?..have you saw Elena? Me and Matt only arrived a few minutes ago but we haven't saw her yet anywhere''_

I looked behind Bonnie to where Matt was standing getting himself and probably Bonnie a drink before I looked back at Bonnie shaking my head

_''no I haven't saw her and yes but I had no choice plus you have to admit it's a really nice dress'_'

_''yeah but just be careful Caroline''_

_''Caroline''_

I didn't get a chance to answer her when I heard Klaus say my name I turned to see him holding out his hand in order for me to dance with him ''someone like you'' was playing and it was a prom and people did dance so what was the harm?. I took his hand that was held out and moved into the dance floor with him placing on of my hands on his shoulder the other kept his hand as I felt his hand on my waist and he moved that little bit closer to me my gaze was fixed on him and I noticed his eyes lower to land on my lips and suddenly it felt like we were the only people in the room right now and I drifted my eyes for quick glance at his own before I looked back at his eyes

_''I need some air''_

I said in a rather shaky breath as I let go of his hand and pulled out of his hold making my way outside I didn't think he would follow me he knew I needed some time on my own to think. Why was this happening? How could I allow myself to want this to want to be close to him to look at his lips and to have feelings for him?. I set down on a small wall outside and bowed my head slightly with a heavy sigh, I set like that for a few moments before I looked up and I couldn't believe my eyes to who I saw standing before me

_''Tyler?''_

I got up quickly from where I was sitting grabbing Tyler by the arm and pulling himaround the side of the school

_''You can't be here Tyler.. If Klaus sees you your dead''_

I pointed out letting go off his arm but only to pull him into an embrace it was really great to see him, we had history together and technically he was still my boyfriend and I would always love him. He put his arm around me and I felt his hand rub my back and it was great to feel his comforting touch it really was. I pulled back to look at him

_''I can only stay for a few minutes but I wanted to see you.. I needed to see you it's prom night and I didn't want to miss the prom and you look so beautiful''_

I smiled and he placed his hands by either side of my face and then his lips were pressed against my own of course I automatically responded but then when I did something was different and it wasn't how he kissed me of course but it was how I felt about him kissing me. Normally I felt this warmth threw out my body of love but I didn't. What was wrong with me? Was I beginning to feel different about Tyler?. I stopped kissing him opened my eyes and looked at him

_''how did you come back? Why? I missed you but isn't this dangerous?''_

_'''I missed you care and I needed to see you even if the danger was there or not.. I needed to be here''_

_''I'm glad your here''_

I said because yes I was glad he was here I had thought about him while he was gone and it was good to see him safe though being here in Mystic Falls wasn't a safe place because as much as I knew Klaus wouldn't hurt me I didn't believe he would spare his life so easily. The next thing I knew his lips where on my own again

_''well, well well if it isn't Tyler Lockwood.. aren't you suppose to be running somewhere?''_

I moved back from the kiss at the sound of Klaus's voice this wasn't going to end well and what was I suppose to do? The only thing I could do was reason with Klaus but after having witnessed us kissing this wasn't going to be easy.

_''Klaus he came to make me happy.. to see me on my prom night''_

_''she's right I came here to see her and I don't regret a single thing about doing so''_

Klaus moved closer and automatically stood directly in front of Tyler as if to protect him I put my hand out to stop Klaus from moving any closer or at least to give him the message not too

_''back off.. no one has to get hurt Tyler is leaving again''_

Klaus smirked and moved closer towards me just stopping at my hand, I could see he was hurt even if he built up this wall and used his smug and smirk facial expressions I could still tell because I was starting to know him more and more every day.

_''your lucky that I don't want to ruin your night love but it's best your little boyfriend leaves before he leaves in a body bag''_

I turned to look at Tyler who also knew he had to leave so this was goodbye once again until he could find a way back to Mystic Falls again. Despite everything I was feeling I cared about Tyler I loved him and always would but that didn't mean to say I was actually in love with him or anyone else for that matter. I was confused by my feelings for Klaus and for Tyler this was such a mess that I knew wouldn't be so easy to solve

_''goodbye''_

I said in only a whisper and a single tear ran down my cheek he quickly kissed the back of my head and vanished into the night leaving me standing there in front of Klaus. I was grateful he hadn't hurt Tyler but there was part of me that just wished he would let Tyler come back to Mystic Falls, this was his home town.

_''why can't you just have a heart for a few minutes?.. you could let him stay instead you keep making him fear for his life''_

another tear spilled down my cheek which I didn't bother to wipe away, I didn't believe he was heartless but right now I felt slightly angry and upset with many things going on in my life

_''because I'm so cold I don't have a heart nor will I ever''_

_''but I know that's not true.. I have saw how you act when your around me and I know you care about your family too so why can't you just do this one thing that I'm asking off you and let Tyler live a fear free life''_

_''with you? You want me to let him return to Mystic Falls like he didn't make it his life long mission to kill me''_

_''you killed his mom!''_

_''and how many people have I lost? Or does that not matter because I don't matter to you do I?''_

_''that's not true''_

_''No? If I left town would you spill the same tears for me you would spill for him?''_

he was looking at me and I saw it written all over his face that he was hurt but so was I so I said nothing instead I was silent

_''that's what I thought''_

he said and walked away from me leaving me standing in the middle of the school parking lot alone,, this had made a great prom night, not! Tyler had came back only to be run out of town again and now I was upset and Klaus was angry and hurt by me. I think it was time I called it a night so I pulled my phone from my purse and sent Bonnie a quick text message telling her I was going home and that's where I headed. It was windy night and breeze brushed against the bare skin on my arms and the skin exposed on my neck. There wasn't anyone around everyone was at prom or inside and then I heard the sound of footsteps. I turned quickly

_''Hello?''_

I shouted but no one responded and I didn't see a person in sight so I turned on my heels and continued my walk home,well until I felt a piercing pain in my back and I knew what it was, someone I just pierced me with a stake not in the heart of course but that didn't mean it didn't hurt I groaned in pain and fell to the ground smacking my head of the ground and then I saw nothing but blackness I had passed out.


	7. Chapter 7 Silas

when my eyes opened my vision was out of focus so I blinked my eyes a few times until I could finally see clearly. Where was I? I looked around the room and I honestly didn't recognize it. The pain was gone from the stake wound but I felt weak like vervain had been injected into me. I attempted to move my arms and legs but they were shackled down to this chair I was restrained to.

_''Hello.. let me out of here''_

I shouted but there wasn't a single mute not a sound, a voice or a footstep nothing, Who had brought me here that was the last thing I remember was arguing with Klaus and I had left the prom and then there was the sound of footsteps and then the pain and a crash to my head which would explain the slight pain in my head right now. Who had taken me here? It had to be Silas but what did he want with me? Surely someone would notice I was gone, Klaus would notice I was gone right? I couldn't blame him if he decided to leave me here to be tortured or killed I had been so horrible to him but I was hurt by the whole Tyler situation I had to stand up for Tyler because despite everything he was still someone I would always care for.

_''let me go''_

I shouted and frantically moved my arms and legs but it was no use I wasn't going to escape from here alone so I might as well give up now and hope someone comes for me or Silas frees me which I didn't believe he would do. I didn't know much about this man only that he could appear as anyone and that he wanted the cure but in return every dead supernatural creature would return which would literally be hell on earth. My eyes scanned around the room it was rather dark the only light was a small lamp in the corner it looked old the entire room looked old the wall paper was peeling from the walls and I could smell the smell of old carpets but I had never been here before this had to be an old abandoned house somewhere Silas was staying that he didn't have to be invited into. I heard the creak of floorboards coming from outside the door which I looked over towards waiting for whoever was outside to answer and then when the door opened I saw Tyler but I automatically knew it wasn't him and it suddenly hit me this was the Tyler I had been kissing outside the prom Sila's!? Did Silas do this on purpose to cause a fight between myself and Klaus so that I was alone and he could capture me but why? What did he want with me?

_''Your Silas!.. why do you look like Tyler? Was that you this whole time? You kissed me!''_

_''wow you really do have a lot of things to say don't you? and yes it was because I can make you see what you want or would you prefer I looked like Klaus?''_

_''why do you have me here? Why are you doing this?''_

I asked not bothering to answer his little assumption that I would rather he looked like Klaus because honestly I would rather he just showed his real face than appear as others. He moved away from the door and made his way towards an old wooden chair which looked like it would collapse if anyone set on it but it managed to hold his weight.

_''you see there is one thing I want and I will stop at nothing until I get it and that is the cure.. I needed to see just how much Klaus is fond of you and now I know I can use you.. make a trade the cure for you'_'

I sighed and shook my head he was crazy if he thought that Klaus would ever give up the cure for anyone not when there was a risk of the supernatural creatures returning which would mean a lot of enemy's for him.

_''your crazy if you think he will ever give up the cure and I don't think he has it anyway so your wasting your time so why don't you just let me go''_

_''well I think your wrong I think he will come here to rescue you and when he does he will either hand over the cure or I will kill you''_

_''then you might as well just kill me already because he is never going to fall for that he would never hand it over to you''_

he laughed slightly and got of the chair moving over towards me his hand brushed a strand of my hair out of my face which I moved my head so his hand didn't touch me. He may look like Tyler but he isn't him.

_''what's it like to be beautiful and have two people who love you?.. well if you could count Klaus as a person I'm sure he has no heart if the things I have heard have anything to go by and you also think that don't you?''_

_''No and not that it matters it won't change the fact that your going to kill me''_

_''well not just yet but for now it's a waiting game to see if Klaus will make an appearance''_

he said and finally moved away from me which caused me to breath a sigh of relief but as I looked over at him I thought about something if he kissed me as Tyler did that mean that's why I never felt anything in the kiss? No it meant the totally opposite to that because I did believe he was Tyler which meant that in seeing the image of Tyler I realised I didn't have the same feelings I once had for him. I set there for what felt like hours I was annoyed and tired and I just wanted to leave my eyes closed as I no longer wanted to look at Silas in the form of Tyler. Just as my eyes closed I heard a noise that alerted me to look up towards the door and I hoped that it was someone who could help me but there was also a fear for there lives to.

_''I should have known it was you.. what do you want? Why capture her?''_

it was Klaus and I really wasn't sure what was going to happen I hoped that he would save me that he could put what happened earlier behind him and think of my life. Silas got up from the chair he set on and walked over towards me with supernatural speed he was behind me his hand moved to wrap around my throat though not tight enough to choke me

_''it's simple give me the cure and she lives.. don't give me the cure and I will make sure she suffers in ways that will be painful for even her enemy's to watch... but your not her enemy are you? Which is why your here the cold hearted original has a heart after all when it comes to one blonde vampire_''

Klaus moved forward so he was standing right in front of where I was sitting and Silas hands tighten and I started to choke and attempt to move

_''stop it! Let her go''_

Klaus shouted and Silas let go causing me to gasp for breath, how ironic that I didn't need to breathe to survive but it was still the same feeling when someone placed there hands around your neck of course it wouldn't kill me but it was very uncomfortable. He laughed slightly and I couldn't see but I think he was looking towards Klaus

_''fine you have caught me in a good mood but this is a warning Klaus bring me the cure.. you have a week to get me it or I start killing people you care about starting with her''_

he pulled of my shackles and I went to move but instead I was pushed forward and my neck snapped and I once again saw nothing but blackness as I hit the ground. When my eyes finally flicked opened I groaned slightly reaching my hand to the side of my head which was moist with blood I must have banged it on the ground on the way down. I looked around but I was no longer in the abandoned house but Klaus's house

_''she awakens''_

I turned my head slightly to see him walk up beside me sitting down on the edge of the couch that I was currently laying on. I was about to speak when I felt a damp cloth on my head

_''you know it will heal itself right?''_

_''I'm very aware of the vampire perks as it is I thought you would prefer not to have blood over your forehead''_

he patted it a few times then moved away and I pushed myself into a sitting position looking down at my dress which was now covered in dirt I was sure I looked a right mess my hair had mostly fell out of the pins that I had been holding them up with and my dress had blood and dirt on it. I looked down towards my shoes and noticed I was missing one

_''I lost my shoe maybe I had my Cinderella night after all''_

I joked with a slight laugh looking towards him my hands went to my hair and I pulled out the final pin and shook my head slightly letting the loose curls fall not that I was any more presentable looking. I set in silence for a moment or two looking next to me where my purse set before I looked his way

_''I.i want to thank you.. you saved me''_

_''well I knew when I walked back towards the prom and I found this''_

he paused and walked forward holding my necklace in his hand, I placed my hand to my neck and there was nothing there because this was my necklace it must have came off when I was captured. I stood up and walked his way taking the necklace from his hands

_''thank you.. not just for this but for saving my life Klaus.. you came back for me despite our argument''_

he looked my way and held my gaze

_''You don't have to thank me.. I saw the necklace and then I put it all together that it had been Silas and not Tyler and I knew I had to look for you until I finally found you''_

_''where was that? I never recognized it before''_

_''a house outside of town I assume Silas has been living there but from now on you need to be more careful..he isn't going to stop and considering I don't have the cure your life is at risk''_

I stepped forward I didn't know what I was thinking I suppose I wasn't thinking I just placed my hand on his arm

_''you still came for me''_

I said in merely a whisper and for a second or two there was nothing but silence between the pair of us. He reached his hand over towards me his fingers brushed a strand of my hair away from my face placing it behind my ear his fingers just grazed my cheek and for a brief second my eyes closed to his slight touch before opening again

_''I would never leave you there Caroline'' _

_''I should go... my mom will be wondering where I am''_

I moved backwards leaning my hand on the wall i took of my other shoe it was better to walk barefoot than to hobble on just one shoe. I made my way towards the door before I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him

_''what can I do to thank you?.. how about another date?_

His face literally lit up and he was grinning from ear to ear

_''a date?''_

_''well a thank you date so don't look to much into it.. it's a date that I'm willing to go on with you just to say thank you.. you pick the time and the place and I'll be there''_

I smiled and it was clear he was very happy about this, I didn't want him to think to much about my reason's behind this only that I was doing this to thank him but there was the fact that I wanted to spend more time with him. I was interested to know just how a proper date with him would go when we weren't going to a prom or Miss Mystic Falls just when he was in control of the place we went to wither it was out for dinner or a drink I wasn't sure but I was intrigued to know

_''well I will take what I can get.. tomorrow I will pick you up at Noon''_

I nodded and moved further towards the door

_''sounds like a plan.. see you tomorrow''_

I said and made my way out not looking back but I heard his whisper when he said goodnight and I knew tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8 The Lake House

| A/N | Thank you to everyone who has been following this and i intend to update it on a daily basis, please leave your comments and leave a review i like to hear feedback! Next chapter will follow soon i'm almost done with it |

When I got home I didn't bother to change out of my dress it had been one of those kind of nights so I just fell onto my bed and fell straight asleep. I awoke to the sound of water running coming from the bathroom, I set up in the bed just as my mom came in

_''what happened?''_

she asked concerned and I shook my head slightly with a slight sigh

_''you don't want to know.. I'm fine though it was Silas so just be careful mom though I doubt you will be on his hit list''_

_''if your OK I'm going to work see you later and be careful Caroline''_

I passed her a reassuring smile and nodded my head slightly

_''I will do bye Mom''_

my mom left the room and I stood up from the bed making my way to the bathroom where I pulled of the blood and dirt stained dress and got into the shower. When I was done showering I pulled a towel around my body and let my wet hair hang over my shoulders as I made my way back into my bedroom I walked over to the closet browsing threw my clothing wondering what I should actually wear on this date. I didn't know how causal this was going to be after all it was a day date so I'm thinking a day dress would be a good choice. I pulled out two dresses none which I had wore yet they still had the tags attached to them, I held one of the dresses against me it was mint green mid length round neck and then the other was a red flower print dress. I decided to go with the mint green dress so I pulled it on and done my make up and hair leaving it hanging over my shoulders in loose curls. I pulled on a pair of small white heels and I was almost ready to go I just needed to add my jewellery which was a small pair of studded earrings and a small heart shaped necklace. I grabbed a purse and placed my cell phone into it a long with a few other things I may need along the way and I pulled on a white short jacket and headed down to my lounge area where I set down and waited for Klaus to show up. I was only waiting for around five minutes when the door knocked so I stood up and answered it

_'''well your on time''_

_''always on time for a lady''_

he mused with a smirk which made me roll my eyes but I still smiled and I was wondering where in fact he was going to bring me for a date.

_''so where does Klaus bring a woman on a date? Well a woman he doesn't intend on eating at the end of it''_

I joked with a slight laugh, I didn't think it was funny feeding of innocent human beings but I was joking around with him so there was no harm in some light humour.

_''well you will have to wait and see won't you?''_

_''I'm curious but I just hope that my outfit isn't to casual for where were are going''_

he looked me up and down and smiled slightly before meeting my gaze

_''you look perfect for where were are going''_

I frowned slightly thinking the possibility's through because where could we be going that was casual? He defiantly wasn't a movies kind of guy nor did I think we were going out for lunch. Being vampires meant we really didn't have to have food but I still liked to it was something normal in my life and I enjoyed certain types. We made our way to his car which I got into the passenger side and as I was placing on my seat belt I noticed a little wooden hamper in the back seat

_''picnic?''_

I asked turned and looking at him gesturing my gaze back into the back seat so he knew what I was referring too. He shook his head

_''just be patient and wait and see sit back and relax it's about a one hour drive''_

the fact I was going away somewhere with him and I hadn't told a single person about this would scare most girls but I wasn't afraid I knew he would never hurt me and right now I trusted him to believe he was bringing me somewhere and we would both have a nice day then he would bring me home again.

_''so what's in the picnic? Champagne and Caviar?''_

I teased with a grin turning to look at him for a second before I turned back to face the road ahead I knew he was posh but if he knew anything about me at all yes champagne was fine but it wouldn't be my choose of alcoholic drink and I defiantly wouldn't eat caviar I'm more of a pasta and salad kind of girl

_''white and red wine actually and a choice of pasta or chicken with salad and there is cheese cake or chocolate cake for dessert''_

_''wow I'm impressed''_

I said with a smile I liked all of those foods and drinks and I defiantly had a sweet tooth so either one of those desserts would go down a treat.

_''well my cooking skills are top notch and very high class I defiantly know how to make a great pasta''_

_''you made the pasta yourself?''_

I asked a little wide eyed at the thought of him standing in the kitchen cooking pasta like a chief or a nice little house husband it wasn't something I imagined he would ever do but he probably wanted to impress me and I was impressed

_''yes don't sound so surprised I'm a great cook''_

_''well I will be the judge and tell you what I think your good at''_

I mused with a grin looking his way but my words replayed in my mind and I automatically was thinking of other things those words could refer to and I was sure I was blushing slightly and clearly he was thinking the very same thing.

_''is that so?''_

_''I meant the different type of foods''_

I said laughing slightly some may say this was the first steps of flirting but I was trying my best not to make him think so or make him think that this was anything but a thank you date.

_''yeah of course you did''_

he said grinning then laughing slightly as if he didn't believe me and why should he because I had even thought about it for a second or two. As I looked ahead of me I wondered where in fact we were going and when we had be travelling for slightly over one hour it was mostly woodland areas he drove up a long road until we came to what could only be described as a lake house only it was rather large, bigger than the Gilbert one I had been to once.

_''so who's house is this?''_

_''mine actually...nice?''_

_''well from the outside yes it's really nice but why bring me here?''_

I sighed slightly thinking how he had brought me to a house did he think this date was going to end in us getting into bed together? Well I needed to let him know now that it wasn't that this was a thank you date and nothing else I couldn't allow it to be anything else

_''Klaus you know this is a thank you date right?''_

he sighed and shook his head like I had gotten this totally wrong but he couldn't blame me for putting that out there any girl would think the same if a guy brought her to to a house and a romantic little picnic for a date

_''if I thought you were going to sleep with me I wouldn't bring you here.. I brought you here because it's a beautiful location and I thought you might like it, there was no reason for doing so Caroline''_

I looked towards him and nodded

_''OK let's go inside then''_

I got out of the car and so did he which he lifted the hamper and we both walked towards the house, he pulled out a key and opened the door and I was free to walk inside since he owned the house I didn't have to be invited in. once inside I glanced around the room the ceilings were high and paintings hung on the walls this defiantly looked like the house of this original. I took of my jacket and left my purse sitting with it on the edge of a leather armchair

_''by all means look around the house and the grounds.. give me a little time to set up dinner''_

_''OK''_

I said with a small smile as I got his say so to go snooping around this house, I was curious to just what all of the room's looked like and now he had told me to do so I didn't think I was being rude or over curious just giving him some time to set out dinner for the pair of us.i made my way towards the staircase which was a light wooden spiral. I walked the stairs and walked directly to the large window looking out it really was a beautiful view. The lake was beautiful and the trees and flowers surrounding it just added to the area's beauty this really was a nice place,peaceful and relaxing though the more I thought about being here with Klaus I must admit I was a little nervous not out of fear for my life which most people would be being alone with an original but I was afraid of my own feelings and actions.

_''Caroline''_

I heard him call my name so I made my way back downstairs again to find him standing by a long dinning table with a few candles lit and the food did smell great and I couldn't help but smile looking over the table contents before I looked at him. He was holding out a chair for me to sit down on so I made my way towards it and set down

_''my lady''_

_''thank you kind sir''_

I mused in response though I should have been telling him that I wasn't his lady but it was fun banter between the pair of us there was no harm and I didn't want to ruin the day after all the reason I was here was to thank him for saving me and my hidden reason for being here was to spend some time with him without having to put a label on the reason I was doing so. I picked up a fork and tried some of the pasta

'_'hmm not bad''_

I teased though it really was pretty good considering he had actually made this all himself well apart from the cakes which I had yet to try. He held up both bottles of wine as if for me to choose

_''white''_

he poured us both a large glass of white wine which I lifted my glass and took a drink of it I didn't intend on drinking a lot of wine, yes being a vampire meant it was more difficult to become drunk but it was still possible and I didn't want to say anything that I couldn't take back.

_''so not bad? I think it's very well cooked Love your holding back on your proper opinion so you don't boast my ego''_

he mused with a smirk which made me laugh slightly and I nodded

_''OK you caught me it's really nice''_

I smiled and was eating some more when I knew he was looking at me, its that feeling you get when you can feel eyes on just you. I ignored it for a moment before I looked towards him

_''what?''_

_''nothing''_

he replied in merely a whisper so I looked away from him looking back at my plate I swirled around a piece of pasta with my fork for a few seconds before I looked back at him to find he was still still looking my way

_''I would''_

I said softly looking at him but his frown told me he hadn't a clue to what I was talking about and why would he?.

_'' you would? Would what?''_

'_'I would shed tears for you like I would for him''_

it was clear that what I had said had come as a surprise to him and what was I thinking bringing this up now? He might question this and wonder why I was bringing this up now but it was the truth if he actually got hurt I would probably be upset simply because despite everything else I had feelings for him what where these feelings? I found I was asking myself over and over again in my mind though I hadn't came to the conclusion

_''why are you telling me this now?''_

_''I just thought you should know''_

I eat another few bites of the pasta and was feeling pretty full already and now I was so focused on what was going on in this present moment and now that I had told him something that he could question and already was.

'_'but why now? Just because I brought you here and cooked you dinner doesn't mean you have to lie Caroline''_

I sighed and looked towards him pushing my plate forward slightly to show I was done eating the dinner

_''I'm not lying.. why would I lie? I just thought you would want to know and as for bringing me here I decided we should have a date because I wanted to thank you isn't that what friend's do? Well not date each other but have lunch together''_

_''friends? I heard this term before and I'm not sure how much I believe it love''_

_''then why else would I be here?''_

I snapped back now I was raising my voice a little I didn't like anyone making out like I was some kind of liar because this wasn't something I was lying about I was just with holding information regarding my feelings for him

_''I don't know you tell me?''_

I shook my head and pushed my chair back standing up I didn't want to talk about this any more and now I was regretting even mentioning this.

_''I will have the cake later I'm going for a walk''_

he sighed and I could tell he was about to protest against my decision to go for a walk and leave this conversation but I didn't give him a chance to I used one of my vampire perks of supernatural speed and was out of there before he could even respond.


	9. Chapter 9 Late Night Dip

I felt like I had walked around for hours and I probably have it was getting dark the sun was gone and the night sky was slowly appearing. If I could have guessed the time I would say it was around 6.00pm but I wasn't sure because I had left my phone in my purse back at the house. He hadn't came looking for me which was just as well it give me time to think about everything. Of course I hadn't went far but walked around the beautiful forest area close to the house my mind racing with continuous thoughts of the situation I was now in. Klaus was the bad guy or so I was suppose to think, he had done so many bad things to the people I love, my friends but yet I was beginning to see past that because we had all done things we regretted hadn't we? A lot of his troubled life I would relate back to his childhood his father seemed to have treated him like he didn't matter and lets face it his mother wasn't winning any awards for mother of the year either not that I was thinking that was an excuse but it was a trigger and perhaps a little friendly closeness could change some of that. I knew he would never change completely but I had saw another side of him a softer side a more vulnerable side which lead me to know he was capable of feelings and wasn't love the most powerful emotion of all? Despite what he said when I told him I knew he loved me and he brushed it off to be me hallucinating I hadn't been because I still believed he did, that he does Klaus loves me. I walked back towards the house but instead of going inside I made my way towards the lake noticing a small wooden ladder used to get in a assume, I walked over talking over my shoes I walked frontwards and moved down a few of the steps before sitting down on one of them. I wasn't in the water just enough so my feet brushed of it. The water wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either just the right temperature though I didn't plan on getting in there could be anything in those waters!

_''that was a very long walk''_

I heard him say coming from behind me but I didn't bother to turn of course I knew it was him

_''I needed some time to think''_

_''care to share those thoughts?''_

_''No not really''_

I whispered back looking to the side of me where he stood of course I couldn't see his face only his legs I turned my head to look back at the water

_''when I first became a vampire I was horrified.. scared I wasn't going to make it and I honestly didn't have a clue what was happening to me.. how was I going to go without giving into the urges to drink person after person and what was my parents going to think''_

I paused for a second and just as I did he set down close by me

_'''then my mother found out and she accepted it because I was her daughter and always would be though matter what I was and then there was my dad he hated what I had become and that pained me... It hurt me so badly that my father the man who raised me could feel this way towards me''_

I found myself having to stop again as my voice became shaken with emotion and a my eyes watery threatening to spill tears.

_''but then before he died he told me that I was good that despite being a vampire I was a good person and that he was proud of me and sometimes I don't feel like I am... I have blood on my hands we all do but that doesn't mean we have no humanity..we do.. you do''_

I looked towards him and I was a little surprised he wasn't shaking his head and telling me I was wrong but instead he was looking at the water ahead of us before he turned to look at me

_''My Mother always treated the other differently to me.. her time was shared amongst the others but I got very little of it and then there was my father he made every day a day for me to fear''_

he paused and looked ahead of him before looking back at me again I was glad he was talking to me it felt like he hadn't told anyone this.

_''he resented me they both did.. I was the mistake that she created by a dirty affair with a werewolf and then when we turned she placed the curse upon me and I was so angry and I have been every since... I have spent most of my life built on hatred and anger... a thousand years is a long time to be angry''_

_''you don't have to be angry now''_

I said softly looking down I saw his hand was rested on the side so I slowly edged my own hand closer to his on till it was on top of his own and I give it a comforting squeeze

_''I have saw this other side to you a more softer, relaxed, human and should I say fun side''_

I said with a slight laugh as I let go of his hand he laughed slightly to which was always a good sign

_''fun huh?''_

he smirked and I wondered what he was up to and then I felt a slight push and I fell forward into the water my head going under for a moment but I moved my arms and legs and was up to the top of the water again he was laughing

_'''I'm glad you find this funny.. my dress is ruined my hair is ruined and there could be sharks in this water''_

_''oh don't worry about the sharks love I'm pretty sure there isn't any in there''_

I couldn't help but laugh myself I wasn't mad even if I ranted a little about my dress and hair but with a slight smirk with vampire speed I leant up pulled on his legs and pulling him in. when he resurfaced I laughed

_''now that was uncalled for''_

_''no? Well it seems like justice to me''_

I smiled and laughed and so did he it seemed like we were both having a good time and relaxing around one another. I could feel the ladder against my back but I didn't make an escape out of the water and he was moving closer to me.

_''you weren't hallucinating''_

he said softly and I automatically knew what he was referring to this was his way of telling me that I was right that he was in love with me. I didn't get a chance to speak or respond in any kind of way before he moved closer until his lips were touching my own kissing me softly. My back was against the ladder and his hand was on the side of it and the other was at the side of my face. This was real he was actually kissing me and this time it wasn't a dream. My instincts kicked in my eyes closed and my lips parted below his own kissing him back. This was nothing like the dream and I hadn't given his kisses enough credit, his lips were soft and kisses were gentle and my body was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling I was sure if I was human my heart would be hammering in my chest. After a few moments I broke the kiss and opened my eyes to look at him. I think he thought I regretted it but I just needed a second to process the fact I had just kissed him and after I had that few seconds I reached my hand round the back of his neck and closed my eyes pressing my lips against his own kissing him once again only this time I was the one who had started this. He responded instantly only this time although the kisses where soft I felt the sense of longing as he moved closer to me I felt his hand move to my waist lifting me up onto the ladder step and he edged closer to me I wrapped both my hands around his neck. He broke the kiss only to move along my jawline which felt amazing but not as amazing as it felt when his lips were all over my neck. I bit down on my lower lip to stop or muffle the sound of enjoyment that escape me. I allowed one of my hands to move up the back of his head running my fingers slightly threw his locks I was enjoying this moment until I heard the sound of my cell phone ringing coming from inside the house. Sometimes vampire perks were annoying

_''just let it go to voice mail'''_

he whispered against my skin and I was considering it until the call stopped then my phone rang again. I sighed and gently pushed him back

_''I have to answer it there could be something wrong.. something Silas related''_

he sighed slightly then moved so I turned so I was facing the steps and I walked up them grabbing my shoes and making my way into the house. My dress was clung to my body and my hair was wet mainly at the ends. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my cell phone to find it was Bonnie. Suddenly I felt bad not so much as regret for what had happened minutes ago but I felt bad because by being here and more so by kissing Klaus I was betraying my friends.

_''Hey Bonnie.. what's up?''_

I said trying to sound chipper like I didn't have a single thing to feel bad about, Bonnie spoke briefly to me about Elena continuing to show no sign of being the Elena we all loved again and honestly I didn't know how we were going to get that Elena back now that she had turned of her humanity and forcing her to turn it all back on probably wasn't the way to go about it so I couldn't ask Klaus for help on this one.

_''well I'm out at the minute my mom told my cousins had came home from Australia so I went to my aunts house to visit them''_

I lied and it felt horrible but if she really knew I was here alone with Klaus it wouldn't go down so well with her or with anyone. She said her good byes and as did I and then the phone cut off.

'''Let me guess you want me to take you home now?''

he asked with a sigh as I had my back to him, I thought about it for a second was it really fair for me to just up and leave? I looked over towards the cake's we had not yet ate or the wine we hadn't drank before I turned to look at him

''No I can stay for another little while but''

I paused and looked down at myself the dress was soaked literally to my skin it was clung to me everywhere which he probably enjoyed the sight of but I couldn't sit like this I needed to change but into what?

''I need change do you have an old shirt or something I can borrow? and we could light the fire and I could put my dress near it to dry it out before I do go home''

he nodded and walked towards the stairs in order for me to follow him, I heard the water within his shoes squeak as we walked upstairs. When we got to a bedroom that he entered I stood outside it with my arms folded across my chest as if to cover myself up more. I didn't want to enter his bedroom there was to much temptation for us if I went in there. After a moment he came out with a black shirt that I knew would come past my thigh so that was fine.

''thanks''

''the bathroom is right over there love''

he pointed it out to me and I headed for it closing the door over, it was grand red marble bathtub and sink area probably one of the few bathroom's in this house I thought. I pulled of my damp dress but let the underwear on. I then pulled on his black shirt and as I did I caught a scent of it one I had smelt being so close to him. A mixture of cologne and just him, I stepped closer to the mirror grabbing a towel I used it to dry my hair of slightly. It wasn't in perfect curls now but it still was curly and now less damp I was fine to go out there and face Klaus again the man who I had just kissed in the lake.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends with Benefits?

|A/N| thank you to all who have read this and left reviews I will ask if you continue to do so I would appreciate that a lot. This is my first fan fiction and my first attempt of smut. I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW :)

during this scene I would imagine there would also be a romantic song though I don't think it would fit in for me to say they were playing music. If this were in the show though I would imagine something like ''In My Veins'' sung by Andrew Belle

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT

when I walked downstairs I saw him standing in the kitchen he had changed into some dry clothing also. I really wasn't sure what to say or how to act around him now, we had made out but did that mean we were going to continue making out? Was I going to allow this to continue to happen or was it just a one of? He looked my way when I entered the room and I saw him sort of checking me out given the fact I was standing in a just his shirt I wasn't surprised but I felt a little self continuous so I found myself tugging at the bottom in order to pull it down but it really was no use.

_'' more wine?''_

he asked grabbing the bottle and two glasses

_''are you trying to get me drunk?''_

I joked raising a brow before I laughed slightly and followed him towards the lounge area. It was a nice cosy lounge with the fire lit I walked over and placed my dress close by it just so it would dry out before I walked over and set down on one of the leather arm chairs placing my legs under me pulling down the shirt so it covered me more. He poured us both a glass and handed me mine before sitting on the couch which was facing the air chair

'_'and to answer you no I'm not I just thought perhaps you would like a drink along side some cake''_

he said holding up two plates with cake on them which I reached over and took one of him taking a bite of the chocolate one which was really good.

_''taste great''_

I said with a small smile looking towards him I knew there was going to be the question as to what the kiss had meant to me.

_''I know what your going to say before you say it''_

_''what's that? Would you like another glass of wine?''_

he said with a smirk but he knew just what I actually meant by this, he was just joking around now. I sighed and shook my head

_''No I still have this one thank you''_

_''you mean I want to know if you regretted what just happened? If you want it to happen again and what does it mean?... yes I do'''_

I took a drink of the wine and placed the glass down looking over at him thinking about this. I knew one of the answers that no I didn't regret it and my other answer to if I wanted to happen again was yes but could I let it happen again was a question I was asking myself.

_''I don't regret it and I don't know and do we really have to put a label on this? Can't we put it down to we were both curious so we kissed''_

_''I didn't kiss you because I was curious love and honestly I don't believe that's why you kissed me''_

he was right I kissed him because I wanted to because I feel something for him that I can't explain but there was one feeling I could explain I was attracted to him there was no hiding that.

_''OK I kissed you because I wanted too''_

he was practically grinning from ear to ear when I admitted that as if he didn't know that already even in the dream I had made that clear.

_''should I record this on my phone?''_

he joked and I rolled my eyes slightly and laughed

'_'don't push it''_

I warned lifting the cake again and taking another bite of the cake followed by a drink of wine

_''why are you sitting the whole way over there?''_

he made a good point it looked like I was wanting to put this distance between the two of us so with that I lifted my glass of wine and moved over to the couch he was sitting on and I set down at the other side of it.

_''happy?''_

he pouted slightly before reaching his hand over he gripped my leg and pulled me across the couch towards him which had me laughing

_''now that's much better''_

I smiled and before I knew it he leant down and kissed me again and I couldn't help but kiss him back even if I did say that it had been a one of well this was still on the same day so why couldn't I just do what felt right? Yes I should feel wrong but it didn't and his lips were defiantly alluring. He hadn't moved his hand from the grip he had on my leg just above my knee which he loosened but only to brush his finger tips over my leg making a trail up my leg. The kisses were soft but with a passionate edge that I gladly returned and once again I got that fuzzy warm feeling and I knew this was right I liked this man so why shouldn't I act on this? As the kiss continued I placed my hands by either side of his neck and I was really getting into this when I heard the sound of my phone buzzing once again. I broke the kiss and shook my head

_''very bad timing''_

I muttered leaning my hand over I lifted the phone looked at the message and quickly replied to it before I switched of my phone and placed it back on the table looking at Klaus who was still really close to me.

_''you want to go home don't you?''_

I looked down thinking this through for a second maybe it was time I done something because I wanted to do it and think about myself and not what other people would think and with that I made my decision. looking back at him again I moved my hands back only this time it was to either side of his face and I shook my head slightly

_''no... I told my mom I won't be home tonight I'm staying with someone''_

he smiled at me and I loved that smile, did I just think that? Was I allowed to love his smile without being in love with him? I kept telling myself this was just an attraction because I didn't want to go deeper into my feelings and emotions towards this man. We both knew what this meant if I was staying here tonight what was going to happen and I wanted it too I had spent enough time fighting this attraction. He leant forward and my eyes closed just as he brushed his lips of my own I smiled slightly and then he pressed his lips against my own kissing me softly, my lips parted below his own as I kissed him back. After several moments he kissed me deeply brushing his tongue along my lower lip which caused a shiver through out my body, I parted my lips wider to allow his tongue to have access to my mouth. He caressed his tongue with my own which caused a soft whimper to escape me. I moved back on the couch until I was practically laying down bringing him back with me. My legs were flat down the couch and his body was on top of me I could feel his torso against my chest and I fond memory returned to me when I had saw him shirtless before although I pretended not to notice I had noticed his toned abs. No he wasn't muscularly in the same way Tyler was he was different but I liked his body. Our kiss broke and he made his way along my jawline leaving a trail of soft delicate kisses moving until he came to the side of my neck. I tilted my neck to give him better access and bit down on my lower lip as a low moan escaped me. He continued to pay my neck so much attention leaving trails of soft kisses over it, it was safe to say no one had ever been so attentive hands moved one ran down the front of his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt until I came to the hem of it my hand then ran under it my finger tips grazed his abs. A husky breath against him onto the skin of my neck and his hand that was on my leg moved to brush my thigh his hand reaching the bottom of his shirt I was wearing which he was tugging up. I moved my hands from him for a second and placed them up so he could pull the shirt from me which he did. Now I was clad in my black laced underwear but I was glad I had chosen to wear something half decent and he seemed to be impressed he was grinning. I moved my hands back to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it on the floor. Now he was half naked I could admire him for a second or two before he captured my lips with his own kissing me my fingers ran down the now bare skin of his back feeling ever curve beneath my finger tips. When he broke the kiss he leaned back enough to look at me

_'''you are so beautiful''_

I couldn't help but smile at his compliment because lets face it all girls love compliments and I was no different and more so when a very attractive man was throwing them at you on a regular basis's. Klaus adored me I could tell by his every move he was gentle even though he was probably frustrated waiting on me for so long. He leant down kissing the base of my throat then along my collar bone until he came to my chest which he began to cover in light sensual kisses that caused my body to arch against his lips and occasional soft moans to escape me. He made his way from my chest down my stomach coming to a stop at the band of my panties. By then I had held my breath and didn't realise I was doing so, I let out a shaky breath before his lips then brushed over my panties causing my hips to roll slightly against him as I moaned softly. The contact was only brief but it felt amazing an instant turn on. He moved back up my body once again his hand reached around my back I knew what he was doing before he did it as he unclasped my bra I placed my arms out straight to allow him to pull of my bra which he made quick work of tossing it carelessly on the ground somewhere. Within seconds his lips where on my cleavage and then my left breasts while his fingers caressed the other. One of his legs were between my own and the other at the other side of my left leg in which I could feel he was aroused

_'''mm I can feel that''_

I said through a shaky breath as he continued to pay my chest a lot of attention with his mouth and fingers

_''do you blame me love? Your ravishing''_

after that I didn't speak I couldn't speak not with the attention he was paying both my torso and my lower half with his sweet caresses and kisses I was extremely turned on. My hands went to the belt of his jeans unbuckling them and unzipping by this point we both needed this. After his jeans were down the only thing that was between us was thin pieces of underwear which we both quickly made short work off. When our bodies finally connected the pleasure was immense this man clearly knew what he was doing but I guess that came with the fact he was over a thousand years old. His pace was slow and gentle and sounds of pleasure filled the room from both of us. When he upped his pace he was still so gentle nothing about this was rushed nor did it match his personality that others saw. I could tell he loved me and I loved being treated like I was the only woman in the world.

The pleasure was building for both of us and when he finally climaxed it was my on doing I couldn't take no more and I hit my pleasurable release and climaxed moaning loudly as I did my nails dug his shoulders ever so slightly. My breathing was all over the place and so was his but once we had both calmed down he pressed his lips to my own and kissed me once which I returned

_''well that was quite the experience''_

_'''yes it was''_

I agreed and it had been quite the experience one I didn't believe was going to happen when I had left my house this morning but I should have realized that one day it would happen that I would give in to him and to myself too. I'm glad I had because it had been amazing probably the best sex I had ever had not that I would go telling him that I wouldn't want him to become more big headed.

_''it was amazing..your amazing''_

he whispered to me and kissed me once again before he moved of my body grabbing the throw over that was over the back of couch. I grabbed part of it and wrapped it around myself sitting up I grabbed my panties pulling them on and pulling on his shirt before I stood up grabbing the bottle of wine I turned looking at him. He was stood up pulling on his jeans.

_''some more wine?'_

he nodded and smiled he hadn't stop smiling since it was over I think he was surprised it had finally happened between us now. I poured us both a glass of wine and back down on the sofa grabbing the blanket I wrapped it around myself and I handed him a glass of wine to drink. I took a sip and he set down right next to me placing his arm around me like we were some sort of couple cuddling up on the couch by the fire. I didn't push him away because we had just slept together. He kissed the side of my cheek and honestly he was being really sweet to me but I couldn't put a label on this. We weren't dating and I wasn't his girlfriend so what did that make me? What did it make us? Friends with Benefits?


	11. Chapter 11 Your Sleeping with the enemy!

|A/N| once again thank you to all who have read and please continue to do so and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i like to hear feedback and i hope you all like this chapter, enjoy :)

after a while I fell asleep just where I was on the couch next to Klaus and awoke hours later to the shine of the morning sun shinning threw the windows. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes and groaned slightly moving away from Klaus I set on the edge of the couch for a few seconds before I got up and walked towards the door which I opened and stepped outside. It was early morning the sun was only starting to raise but it was a beautiful day a slight breeze blew around my bare legs and my hair blew around a little bit. This place really was stunning and peaceful but today I had to return to Mystic Falls and face everyone after what had happened between me and Klaus last night. I didn't regret it I was glad it had happened because I wanted it at the time just as much as he did and it had been pretty amazing. I hadn't thought about anyone else but myself last night I didn't care what anyone would think Tyler or any of my friends but they wouldn't find out would they? I could keep this like the song says ''my dirty little secret''. I heard Klaus moving around inside the house and I knew it was time to actually face him so I opened the glass door and walked inside. He was sitting up on the couch shirtless and when he got up his pants were so low on his hips I looked away biting my lower lip slightly before releasing it and looking his way

_''good morning''_

he was smiling of course he was in a good mood after what had happened last night. I walked over towards the kitchen

_''morning''_

I said as I finally approached it lifting a glass from a stand near the sink I turned on the water and was washing the glass when I felt hands around my waist and then lips on my neck kissing it ever so gently. I dropped the glass into the sink it didn't smash though as I closed my eyes for a second. This felt so good but I needed to set some ground rules on what was acceptable since I wasn't sure after we left this house if I was going to allow him to kiss me again because what if someone saw us?

_'''hmm you can't do that''_

I said in a mere whisper though it wasn't at all convincing as he continued to plague my neck in numerous amount of kisses I was unable to stop the soft moan that rippled past my lips

_''and why not may I ask?''_

he whispered against my skin and my god did this feel good, I didn't want him to stop but I knew I had to let my mind control my body and not the other way around because right now my body was letting me down. I turned around so I was facing him but he didn't let go of my waist

_''because I said so''_

he smirked and leaned down kissing my jaw and then the corner of my lips before he kissed my lips once

_''that doesn't sound like a very good excuse love''_

he muttered between planting my lips with his kisses, I gently placed my hands flat on his chest and pushed him back softly shaking my head with a small sigh

_''we can't.. there has to be some ground rules''_

_''I don't like rules''_

he mused and moved closer again to which I stepped back wards hitting my back of the edge of one of the many counter surfaces in this kitchen He didn't take that as a gesture to stay back instead he moved closer gripped my waist and lifted me onto the edge of the kitchen counter causing the shirt I was wearing to raise to my mid thigh and he was standing directly between my legs his hands were on my hips and he moved in brushing his lips of my own causing my eyes to close and my lips to part and then this time when he kissed me I kissed him back for a few moments away

_''I'm serious Klaus...I..''_

and then my words were cut of by the feeling of his lips kissing the most sensitive spots on my neck and his hands were on my legs and I lost it. My body won and it happened again. We had sex on the kitchen counter top and it was just as good as the first time or if not better. After we had finished I had had a shower and changed back into the dress I had been wearing yesterday because now I had to go home. Back to Mystic Falls and face my friends, when we were both ready we left the house and headed for the car. It was a beautiful day and I was glad given my choice of outfit. We both got into the car and he drove off heading away from the house that now had memories for us both. When we had been on the road for five minutes I turned my head to look at him

_''we need to talk''_

_''do we?''_

I sighed of course we did because he and I both knew that once we went back this couldn't continue that I couldn't be with him and keep my friends and when it came down to it I had chosen my friends . They had been by my side through tough times through out my life and I couldn't betray them I had done enough already.

_''you know we do... this can't continue''_

_''well now I do feel used''_

_'' you weren't used... but my friends and my family they always come first to me though matter what''_

_''I thought we were friends''_

_''we are...well we sort of our I'm warming to the friends idea''_

_''warming?''_

he sighed his reaction told me he wasn't at all amused by what I was saying to him but what did he expect from me? What was I suppose to do?

_''yes warming you have proved that I can trust you..well more than I could before but being friends with you is different from being friends with Bonnie,Elena, Tyler,Matt and Stefan''_

_''why so different?''_

_''because they have been my friends for a long time now they have been by my side through everything that has sucked in my life.. every time there has been a bump in the road my friends were there to help me through it and I can't betray them and they hate you''_

_''that must have slipped your mind when you were moaning my name''_

_''I'm a girl you were paying me a lot of attention and.. I got lost in the moment and it was fun we both enjoyed it but that doesn't mean it's going to happen all the time''_

I voiced out because this was all entirely true we both enjoyed what had happened but that didn't mean I was going to allow it to happen again and again I had to draw a line under this and just hope he could keep his mouth shut and not breathe a word of this to anyone.

_''so I take it you don't want me to breathe of word of it to a single soul and pretend that it didn't happen''_

I turned and looked at him nodding though I was sure it was impossible for him to pretend it never happened even I would struggle to forget it but for the sake of my friends I needed to try and I owed them that at least.

_''I can do one of them''_

he paused and I held my breath hoping he would say the right one and tell me that our secret was safe and what had happened in the lake house stayed between us and not a word about it would pass his lips.

_''I won't tell anyone.. why would I want to that sort of information should stay private.. I respect you''_

_''thank you''_

I said softly looking his way knowing this was going to be tough on him now that he had practically admitted last night that he was in love with me. No he never said the words but by saying I wasn't hallucinating meant that my theory had been right that he was in love with me so there for it would be difficult and as for me I would try to put him out of my head and maintain my relationship with him as no more than a simple basic friendship. When we finally arrived back in Mystic Falls he left me of at my house and I said a brief goodbye before grabbing my purse and getting out of the car. When his car pulled away I walked up to the front door and was about to open it when I heard footsteps

_''why did Klaus car just drive away?''_

I turned to face Bonnie she seemed a little shocked considering I had told her last night I was staying at my aunts house. Now what could I say? I was so screwed.

_''I decided to get the bus back and when I missed the bus I walked it.. Klaus saw me walking along the side of the road and give me ride'_'

I said saying the first excuse that popped into my head though I wasn't sure if Bonnie would buy it or not it was a pretty lame excuse and judging by the shake of her head and that disappointed look she was giving me she didn't believe a single word I was saying,I was busted.

_''yeah and one day I will be president''_

she said sarcastically with a sigh

_''why Caroline? Why did you keep your little outing with Klaus a secret? You lied to me''_

I really didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of the street so I opened the door and stepped inside listening for my mom but I was glad she had already gone to work she didn't need to know about Klaus. Bonnie stepped inside my house and closed the door behind her

_''so are you going to tell me why you lied to me Caroline?''_

_''I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to lie to Bonnie''_

_''you didn't? Well why did you lie again outside?.. wait a second is something going on between you and Klaus?''_

she seemed like she had pieced this together and why wouldn't she think that? I had told her a lie where I was last night and then when she saw Klaus I had lied again she knew there had to be a reason for it and the pieces were coming together in her head. I shook my head

_''no nothing is going on''_

_''then why did you lie? Are you seeing him?''_

_''NO...no I'm not seeing him''_

I said shaking my head and that was the truth I wasn't in a secret relationship with him this had been a one off or well twice but she didn't need to know that I just hoped she would drop it and believe my lies.

_''your sleeping with aren't you? Your sleeping with the enemy!''_

_''I'm not sleeping with him.. it was a one off OK ...a one time thing''_

I blurted out because there was no other way of getting around this accept if I told her the truth that it had been only a one of thing and it wasn't going to happen again. She looked anger and that hurt me the fact that one of my best friends was disappointed in me

_''how could you Caroline?.. you know what he has done he is responsible for so many deaths and yet you forget that''_

_''I didn't forget it and I know everything he has done Bonnie it was just a one time thing!''_

I was raising my voice slightly to match the level of hers but not because I was angry at her because I was angry at myself and frustrated that she wouldn't believe me that I wasn't going to let this happen again she was making it out like I was having a huge affair with Klaus and that I had been going on in secret for a long time which it hadn't. I made my way over to the kitchen cupboard pulling out a bottle of my mom's whisky and two glasses in which I poured us both a large glass sliding hers across the table in order for her to sit down as I set down on one of the other chairs.

_''I can't believe this''_

she muttered as she set down on the chair and looked my way my eyes started to threaten to spill tears and I reached my hand over taking her hand

_''Bonnie I'm sorry its not going to happen again''_

_''why though why would you betray your friends for him?''_

I lifted my glass and let go of her hand taking a drink to give me time to think of what I was going to say. I couldn't tell her the truth that I had feelings for him that I couldn't explain but I wasn't planning to act on them well at least not any more or was more lying going to lead me to trip over myself and make this situation worse than it already is?

_''I'm sorry''_

was the only thing I could say right now and I knew there was going to be more questions and there was things I had to ask her like was she planning on telling anyone else. I didn't think she would spill this to Elena not with her current state of no humanity she probably wouldn't care and say she saw this coming after all she had made a statement to me saying that I had dirty thoughts about Klaus. Then there was Matt and worst of all Tyler I didn't want him to know about this I didn't want to hurt him.

_''do you like him?''_

I looked her way when she asked me

_''it's complicated''_

_''you either like him or you don't Caroline or did you have to much to drink is that why you slept with him? Why were you even out with him anyway?''_

I downed the rest of my drink and set the empty on the table looking down at the table and avoiding eye contact with her as I finally spoke the truth.

_''he took me prom dress shopping and brought me to the prom and during our dance I stepped out for some air.. Tyler was there or at least I thought it was him he kissed me and I didn't fell how I normally felt but I wasn't that surprised because lately I haven't felt like I'm in love with Tyler''_

I paused only to top my drink up and shot her one quick glance before looking down at the table again

_''Klaus came out and saw us and I tried to convince him to let Tyler stay because though matter what I will always care about Tyler.. he was mad at me.. hurt even after witnessing the kiss and when Tyler or who I thought was Tyler left Klaus and I had a argument and I said some mean things to him... I left the prom and walked home alone and then someone staked me from behind I fell to the ground and banged my head and passed out and when woke up I was alone in an old house tied to a chair with shackles..I thought I was going to die and then Tyler entered the room and I knew it hadn't been Tyler all along but Silas''_

_''Silas attacked you? Why didn't you tell any of us?''_

_''I told my mom the next day but I thought you guys had a lot to deal with so I kept it from you but anyway he said he knew how Klaus felt about me and he was going to use me to get what he wants and that's the cure.. I told him Klaus wouldn't hand it over to save my life so he was wasting his time''_

_''does Klaus have the cure?''_

_''No I don't think he has.. and then Klaus came and told Silas's to leave me alone and he did he freed me well not before snapping my neck first but I woke up in Klaus house... he saved me Bonnie despite the argument he came back for me and I felt like I owed him a thank you''_

_''so you slept with him to thank him!?''_

_''No... I said I would go on a date with him to thank him if he picked the time and place I would be there and so he told me a time and the next day he picked me up at the time and brought me to a property he owes.. a lake house and he had cooked me dinner''_

she held up her hands as if to stop me from talking

_''OK I don't want to hear the rest Caroline I think I know what happens next''_

_''I made a mistake''_

_''do you regret it?''_

did I regret it? No I didn't because it felt right at the time but how could I tell Bonnie that was I not just making this worse for myself?

_''I don't regret it but it's not going to happen again''_

_''do you love him?''_

Love was a very strong word in my eyes and I wasn't sure I could put that kind of label on how I felt about Klaus though I wasn't sure what I felt but I knew I did have some kind of feeling for him but was I in love with him that was a really big thing and something I hadn't even considered

_''No... I'm attracted to him''_

she laughed slightly though I was sure she didn't find this at all amusing in that sense anyway

_''I find guys at school attractive doesn't mean I sleep with them.. so come on Caroline it must be more than that''_

_''I feel something for him but I don't know what it is I can't explain it even to myself so how can I begin to explain it to you or make you understand?.. just know nothing Is going to happen again between me and Klaus''_

_''does he know you have feelings for him?''_

_''No and he isn't going to know.. he knows I find him attractive but that's it and I told him that last night was a one off thing''_

she sighed and looked down before she looked back at me

_''you promise it won't happen again?.. not only is he a lunatic who could hurt you at any moment but he has hurt everyone Caroline and your my best friend I need to know your safe''_

I smiled slightly it was great to hear that despite what I had just told her she was still referring to me as her best friend. I could of course plead Klaus case and say I know he would never hurt me but that would make her think I was going to let it happen again so I decided to kept that to myself.

_''I promise it won't happen again''_

I said as I reached my hands over and give her hands a friendly squeeze

_''you aren't going to tell anyone else are you?''_

she let go of my hands and shook her head standing up from the chair she was sitting on

_''no but you need to promise me that even though you said it won't happen again you need to promise me you will stay away from him.. he's dangerous Caroline and I'm your friend and if you want to be a loyal friend to everyone you will do this one thing''_

I nodded

_''I promise I will stay away from him''_

I said though some how saying those words stung a little that I could no longer go near Klaus even speak to him unless I had to if I wanted to keep my friends trust and be loyal to them. If this was the price I had to pay so be it my friends meant the world to me. She smiled as if she accepted this like she believed me as she headed towards the door

_''I'm going to go I have to pick up a few things at the store for my dad''_

_''OK well I will see you tomorrow thank you Bonnie''_

_''we all make mistakes... bye Care''_

when she left the house those words she said last were running threw my mind, we all make mistakes and yes we do but was Klaus one of my mistakes like Damon had been? No but that didn't matter I had to put all these feelings I had aside and try and forget them because I needed my friends in my life and this came down to a choice and I had chosen them. I walked over lifting my purse and pulling out my phone sitting down at the table and I stepped out a text message for Klaus

**Bonnie found out about what happened and she isn't going to say anything but in return I have promised to say away from you, what happened between us wasn't something I regret but this choice I am making is for the best, I wish you luck and all the best for the future...Caroline x**

as I sent the message a tear ran down my cheek, why was this hard? It shouldn't be but yet it was but now I had to stick by my word I had to stay away from Klaus. When he didn't text me back it was clear to me I wasn't the only one feeling hurt from this decision.


	12. Chapter 12 Tyler's return

|A/N| Thanks for all the reviews please continue to write reviews and the next chapter will be posted very soon i'm almost done with it

The next day was a school day which for once I was looking forward to there was no way I was going to bump into Klaus there I would just go to school then come home but I knew I couldn't avoid him forever I would eventually see him on the street or in the grill I would just have to turn my head the other way and pretend I didn't see him. I got ready pulling on a pair of jeans and a v neck shirt my blonde curls hung over my shoulder and I was ready to face the day ahead or was I? I didn't like the fact Bonnie even knew my secret every time she looked at me I would be thinking that she was thinking about what I did and I felt a little ashamed because she was disappointed in me because disappointing my friends was like disappointing my family, they were part of my family. The school day went by smoothly I just talked to my class mates and tried to block any thoughts of Klaus from my mind though it was difficult now that we had slept together it made this even more complicated than it was before. When school ended I was walking along and in the distance I saw someone standing at my front door and as I got closer I saw who it was.

_''Tyler''_

I said in a mere whisper though he turned around to look at me he was smiling and it brought a small smile to my lips. Was this Tyler or Silas? I needed to know but I also needed to know why he was here. I paced to the front door and quickly opened it in which he walked in uninvited it was Tyler. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a comforting embrace I was glad he was OK and this was actually him this time.

''_I'm so glad to see you the actually you.. Silas pretended to be you''_

he moved back and looked at me taking my face in his hands

_''he didn't hurt you did he?.. I missed you''_

he leaned in to kiss me and I froze I didn't kiss him back nor did I back away either, what was I doing? I had slept with Klaus and now Tyler was back.

_''well he tried to but he didn't get the chance to''_

I whispered and he moved his face away from mine he was frowning slightly like he noticed something was different that something had changed

_''what's wrong?.. something is different Care''_

I shook my head I needed to pretend there was nothing different or at least let him down gently though I couldn't confess that I slept with Klaus or that I had feelings for Klaus I wouldn't hurt him like that or risk him telling anyone else and losing all my friends in the process

_''there is nothing different.. it's just I think it's dangerous you being here Klaus will kill you if he finds you here and it's not worth you getting killed just to see me''_

he shook his head and placed his arms on top of my own arms rubbing them in a comforting way

_''hey this is worth it.. I needed to see you I missed prom and I have missed everything and I just wanted a few minutes with you before I have to go again but I promise you we will find a way around this''_

he leaned in a pressed a single kiss to my lips which I pecked his lips back again right now probably wasn't the best idea to tell him that I had feelings for Klaus in fact I don't think there will ever be a good time to tell him that. He's going to hate me but maybe I could leave the information about Klaus out of this and tell Tyler to move on with his life.

_''I think you should sit down''_

I said in a whisper as I made my way over set down on one of the armchairs in which he done the same sitting facing me he was frowning

_''what's going on care?''_

_''I can't do this any more''_

_''do what? I'm not following''_

_''this.. us I can't do this any more it's not fair on either of us.. your never here and I'm never with you so I think it's best we end things between us.. you deserve to be happy and so do I and I will always love you and care about you and we will always have a friendship''_

I said softly though it was clear what I had told him had surprised him and it hurt him I could see it written all over his face

'_'I.. Love you''_

_''I love you too but Tyler we need to look at this as a long term thing''_

he nodded like he understood and got of the chair walking towards me so I stood up and he placed his arms around me

_''I understand and I just want you to be happy''_

_''you too.. and we can still be friends''_

he moved back and leaned in towards me pressing a kiss upon my forehead

_''stay in touch Care''_

_''I will don't be stranger if you can't come back at least let me know your OK some how''_

_''I will''_

and with his last words he made his way towards the door and left my house, it felt like I had just closed the door on our relationship and in some ways I had but we would always be friends because I would always care about him. Though I wasn't ready to open another door and let someone else in just yet I would remain single and try to shift those thoughts of Klaus from my head. Sitting down on the couch again I leant forward placing my head in my hands with a sigh. Why did my life have to be so missed up? Whatever happened to the good old days when all I had to worry about was what I wore to school, how popular I was and cheer leading practice and now it's all supernatural creatures and relationship problems. My phone vibrated of the wooden coffee table in front of me which alerted me into reaching over and picking up. My eyes scanned over the text message from Stefan

_'' Caroline meet me at the grill it's about Elena I know she isn't your favourite person in the world right now but Damon and I have an idea on how to get her humanity back''_

I sighed and got up heading out of the house, here I go again what I do for my friends!. When I approached the grill I opened the door and stepped inside looking around the room to find Stefan but he wasn't here yet. I walked over taking a seat at one of tables I was just looking around and then I saw Klaus sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. A small sigh escaped me, this was just great and I had been trying to avoid him. He looked my way so I bowed my head and looked down at the table avoiding eye contact with him.

_''what are you doing here?''_

I heard Klaus say so I looked up looking his way to see Haley standing right next to him, what the hell was she doing here? The last time I had saw her she had betrayed Tyler and snapped my neck leaving me on the bathroom floor of the grill.

_''well that's not very nice you weren't saying that last time I was here''_

I frowned slightly and moved my hair from my ear turning my head but I was still listening to there conversation.

_''maybe so but you being here is not necessary.. aren't you suppose to be looking for your family''_

_''well I was but I heard Tyler Lockwood had came to town so I came to see him''_

Klaus laughed

_''oh well I'm afraid your mistaken love the only time I have saw Tyler Lockwood was when Silas was wearing his meat suit but I can guarantee that he isn't in Mystic Falls''_

_''well that's where I think your wrong perhaps you should ask her over there the girl that you love but never will have where Tyler has been hiding.. maybe she is even hiding him''_

_''she wouldn't do that...keep Caroline out of this''_

he said with a warning tone to his voice but her small laugh and no words told me she wasn't going to leave this alone and then I heard someone standing next to me so I turned my head to see her standing there

_''why don't you tell me where Tyler is? Or where you have been hiding him''_

Klaus walked up behind her gripping her shoulders to pull her away

_''stop!.. but I haven't been hiding Tyler he was here today''_

Hayley turned to look at Klaus with a triumphant smirk

_''well I told you he was in town but now I know he's gone I'm leaving to''_

Klaus looked at me and didn't pay attention to Haley as she left the grill. He was shaking his head like he was disappointed in me maybe he thought I was still seeing Tyler that I had been hiding him here in Mystic Falls

_''to think I trusted you''_

he shook his head and walked away from me heading out of the grill, I got up and followed him but just as I was about to leave the grill Stefan came in

_''hey sorry I'm late.. where you leaving?''_

_''yes I'm sorry Stefan something came up.. I'm sure the plan is great''_

I blurted out quickly and moved past him leaving him confused but I needed to find and talk to Klaus about this. I made my way to his manor house and once there I stepped inside without knocking standing in the hallway

_''Klaus''_

I shouted waiting for him to answer me I turned to leave when I heard his footsteps behind me

_''what are you doing here?.. came here to tell me how Lockwood was staying in your basement?''_

I turned and looked at him shaking my head and sighing

'_'NO... he wasn't in my basement if you must know he came to see me today''_

_''was this your plan all along? Did you sleep with me and show interest in me to soften me up so that I wouldn't know he was here?''_

he was no longer talking to me instead he was shouting and had moved closer to me, I wasn't scared but I couldn't believe what I was hearing in fact it made me upset. What sort of person would do that?

_''I can't believe you said that''_

I turned to leave and using his supernatural speed he was in front of me blocking my way to stop me from leaving.

_''move out of my way.. I'm going home I can't believe you would think that of me.. you would think I would sleep with you for those reasons?.. you defiantly don't know me I may have been used to distract you in the past but I would never have went that far with this''_

I told myself repeatedly not to cry I couldn't because that would show that he had won, he had upset me.

_''OK.. why was he here?''_

_''to see me but now he's gone.. he's gone because I told him that I don't think our relationship is working any more because it's not fair on the both of us.. we broke up''_

he smiled slightly and moved his hands to my face which I shook of if he honestly thought he was getting away with what he just accused me of he was crazy!

_''don't think that means anything I told you before what I said in the text message was true I have to stay away from you.. we can't be friends we can't be anything''_

I said before I thought about Hayley what did she mean when she said he wasn't saying that last time she was here what was that suppose to mean? What was that about?

_''what did Hayley mean when she said you weren't saying that last time I was here when you asked her what she was doing here''_

he let out a small sigh and back away a little to give me some space in which I watched him closely waiting for his reply

_''she came in contact with me and I was trying to find information on the where a bout's of Katherine Pierce she asked for my protection''_

_''and?''_

_''she stayed for a while and then left''_

stayed for a while? What was that suppose to mean? How she had said it and how he acting now didn't seem like this little visit was innocent what had happened? My mind was racing with thoughts of what could have happened

_''stayed for a while? I didn't think you and her got along that well''_

_''it was only for business''_

_''no mixing business with pleasure then?'''_

I blurted out the question I wanted to know was had they sleep together and then when he didn't reply I had my answer. He had slept with her? a Breath escape me and I looked down at the floor my heart felt like it had been ripped from my body and stamped all over. Why did this feel so bad? Why did I feel like this?

_''you slept with her''_

I said in only a whisper as I looked up at him he moved closer to me placing his hands on my arm

_''Caroline it was a mistake.. nothing more than drunken one night stand''_

I couldn't stop the tear that rolled down my cheek

_''when? After we slept together? Did you do this just to get back at me for saying we couldn't see each other any more?''_

he shook his head

_''of course I didn't... it was about a month or more ago.. why are you crying? Why are you even the slightest bit fazed by who I get intimate with?''_

I turned and opened the door and this time he didn't stop me I needed to get out of there, go home right now and escaped this pain I was feeling


	13. Chapter 13 An Escape

|A/N| i tried to keep the sex scenes classy but there is some smut ahead. i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and remember to review and let me know what you think:)

WARNING SMUT AHEAD!

when I reached my bedroom I collapsed on to my bed and I was glad I was alone because the tears began to flow and the sobs started and it felt like they were never going to stop. This pain wasn't going to stop but why was I feeling this? Why did I care who else he slept with? My heart was shattered and there was no way of repairing it. It all made sense now the reason I'm so upset is because those feelings I have been confused about that I have for Klaus aren't just feelings I'm in love with him, I love Klaus. I can't be! I can't allow myself to feel this way not about him everyone hates him and I don't want them to hate me for feeling this way. I set up in my bed and looked towards my closet it was then I knew what I needed to do. I needed to get away from Mystic Falls just for a day or two to clear my head and be alone. I needed an escape even if I just drove my car a state or two over and stayed in a motel I would be alone with my thoughts and come up with a way to deal with all of this. I opened the closet pulled out a bag big enough to put some clothing and essentials in before I placed it on my bed and began packing a few things. When I was finally done I lifted a school note pad and a pen and began to write a small letter

**Mom, I have gone away for a day or two to clear my head don't worry there is nothing wrong and if you want to contact me call my cell**

**love Caroline x**

I ripped the page from the note pad and lifted the bag before heading into the kitchen where I placed the note on the fridge placing a magnet on top of it so it would stay there and it was in a location my mom could see it. I left the house and got into my car driving away from Mystic Falls. I drove for an hour before I pulled over at a decent looking hotel that I could spend the night in and to my luck there was a bar right next to it. Perfect I could really use a drink right now. I got out of the car grabbing my bag I headed inside. The inside was pretty and the lady on reception greeted me with a bright pleasant smile

''welcome.. can I help you?''

''yes please I want a room for the night''

''sure one room coming right up''

she smiled and lifted one of the room keys from behind her handing me it

''room 29.. there is a restaurant through there and the bar is right next door''

''thank you''

I said passing her only a friendly smile I wasn't really in the cheery mood right now. I assumed I would be paying for my stay at the end of it so I took the key card and made my way down a corridor until I came to the room. I opened the door after a few attempts and walked in setting down my bag. The room wasn't big but it was fine for just me with a single bed, a chair in the corner, a tv set. The room was a pale pink with a flower print bedding but not even a pretty pink room was going to cheer me up today I needed a drink and I needed one now. I left the room and headed to the bar.

It was a small bar but there was quite a few people around but seeing a free chair I made my way over to the bar sitting up on the bar stool the barmaid came walking towards me she was older than me if I was guessing I would say around thirty a pretty blonde her name tag reading the name Roxanne

''vokia and coke please...make it a double''

''oh that kind of day?''

''that kind of year''

I muttered and laughed slightly picking up the drink when she poured it and knocking almost half of it back

''relationship problems?''

she asked as she topped up my drink I got some money out of my purse sliding it along the bar with my finger

''how did you guess? I had that look right?''

''yeah I see that look a lot round here and I used to see it in myself to''

she mused and I picked up my drink knocking it back and leaving the empty down on the bar

''bad break up?''

''it's complicated''

I muttered and then I figured this was the perfect person to talk about my situation to, a stranger who knew nothing about me or nothing about Klaus of course I would leave out the whole vampire and hybrid thing.

''well I hear a lot of story's being a barmaid kind of makes me a good listener if you want to talk''

''he slept with someone else''

''wow cheating bastard best to get rid of him from your life then''

I laughed at her reaction and that's how most people would react and there advice would be but they didn't know the full story

''it was before we got together but he still liked me back then.. it's a really complicated situation but long story short this guy has made some very stupid decisions that have hurt people I care about but some how I seemed to fall in love with him''

''my boyfriend was the town rebel my parents hated him but I couldn't help but love him you should follow your heart.. that's my advice. They don't hate him now they warmed to him it just took some time''

''yeah like I said it's just all very complicated but I will take your advice and think about it''

I lifted my drink and knocked back the rest of it and I heard the sound of my phone ringing taking it out of my bag I sighed when I saw Klaus name come up on it and I ended the call placing my phone down on the bar though It proceeded to ring every few minutes which I ignored until I received a text from Stefan which I quickly replied to explaining I had somewhere I needed to be and I would talk to him further about Elena tomorrow. I set in the bar not getting drunk but I did have another few drinks and spoke to the barmaid for another little while before I she looked at me with a grin

''there is a really cute guy standing by the door looking your way something tells me it's the guy you have been talking about''

I turned and there he was standing there of course she would say he was cute because he was but she only knew what I told her she didn't know the full extent on what choosing to be with him would mean for the people I loved, my friends. I turned back to looked at the barmaid grabbing another twenty dollar bill I slid it across to her to pay for my other drinks I had the past few hours which really wasn't that much I wasn't drunk or tipsy but that was what being a vampire did to you it took so much more alcohol to be even tipsy.

''thanks for the talk see you around''

''Yeah good luck Caroline''

I got up and walked over towards him sighing and shaking my head as I left the bar which he followed.

''why are you here? Or more to the point how did you find me?''

''well you happen to be the worse person in the world at hiding you forgot to turn your gps of''

he mused with a small smirk which made me shake my head and sigh how could I have forgotten to turn that of?

''your right now how could I have forgotten... maybe because I didn't expect anyone to follow me here you know after I don't answer my phone the first hundred times you call it your suppose to get the message that I don't want to talk to you!''

I shouted making my way back towards the hotel again, once inside I walked to my room and he was following me but there was no point in having him throwing out because he would simply come back inside again and there would probably be a body count of innocent people who would stand in his way. I opened my door

''don't come..''

I paused and didn't finish the rest of my sentence instead I turned to see him walk in anyway

''oh fine why not come in anyway''

I said sarcastically as he closed the door I walked over and set down on the armchair at the corner of the room setting my purse down on the small table right next to it. I glared over at him

''what are you doing here? I came here for a break away from Mystic Falls''

''away from me?.. avoiding me won't do any good''

now he was patronising me how did he know what was going to do me any good? Yes he was probably right because despite being here I still couldn't shift the thoughts of him laying in bed with that werewolf sank and the feelings I was feeling because of it, pain and heartache because I did love him even if told myself over and over again it wasn't possible clearly it was or else I wouldn't feel so bad about this. I made a sound of disgust and got up with supernatural speed so I was right in front of him

''don't you dare tell me what is good for me.. you don't know me''

''really?.. I know you came here to avoid me and avoid how you are feeling about regarding what happened between myself and the werewolf.. you feel betrayed along with a string of other emotions that you can't explain because explaining them would be betraying your friends''

I sighed he was right that was how I felt but how could I admit this?

''that's right you have me all worked out don't you?''

I asked raising a brow slightly as I placed my hands on my hips and he sighed shaking his head

''why are you even here? I don't want you here''

I said trying to stand my ground but when he moved closer I moved backwards I didn't want him getting to close to me I knew it wasn't a good idea and right now I just felt so angry and hurt by his decision to sleep with someone like her.

''don't you?''

''no I don't..so back off''

he didn't move away from me instead he lifted his hand in order to brush some of my hair away from my face

''I would never do anything to hurt you.. you know how I feel'''

yes he had said that I wasn't hallucinating meaning he did in fact love me but that wasn't the same as saying it.

''well you did..finding out that you slept with her it hurt and I wasn't suppose to but it does''

''what happened between myself and her was nothing more than a one night stand''

I put my hand up to stop him I didn't want to hear any more about Hayley or the night he spent with her then I would be thinking if the night he spent with her was better than the one he spent with me.

''please leave''

''Caroline.. please''

he placed his hand on my arm which I moved my arm to shove him of, I needed him to stay away from me at least for now. He got the message and moved back away from me heading towards the door before he turned and looked at me

''for what it's worth spending the night with you was the best night of my life''

I looked his way and I was a little surprised but I was also happy to hear him say that it confirmed what I was thinking to be false and how could I have thought that anyway he felt something for me he didn't for her it was different.

''It was pretty amazing''

I admitted which made him not turn towards the door but move further into the room again

''I'm sorry I just thought that you and I were never going to be any more than what we had become.. I didn't believe you would ever forget the things I have done''

I shook my head I hadn't forgotten all the things he had done no because that would be impossible but I did however have a different view towards how he acted out when he was hurt I placed it mostly down to his up bringing but when I summed it all up I had saw more of his humanity than any other his softer gentler side and capability of deep feelings towards another person showed me he had changed not completely but he could be saved.

'''was it worth it?''

he shook his head and looked down before looking back at me

''not if I loose you in the process of my foolish choice but you know how I feel but I don't know how you feel''

''do I? Saying i'm not hallucinating is not the same thing''

''I love you..Caroline Forbes you are the only woman I want''

wow now that defiantly was something Klaus was standing before me telling me that he loved me and oh how it was making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I couldn't help but smile but also I felt a little emotional. He moved closer to me waiting for me to speak in response to what he had said

''I feel something for you.. I.I..I think I'm in love with you''

I stumbled over my words because I was nervous and what I had said was something he never expected me to though I could tell he was happy about it when he smiled. That smile I loved seeing and I had put it on his face. It didn't take him that long to come closer to me placing his hand by my face I closed my eyes just before his lips touched my own which I instantly parted my lips to return his kiss my hands moving to slip around his neck as he closed the small space between us. His kisses were soft to start with before they began to get more passionate which I then broke after a few minutes pulling back I unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and slowly moved it of his shoulders biting my lower lip to the sight of his well toned body. I moved my fingers to his chest trailing my finger tips over ever curve causing his breathing to become uneven, I moved closer and pressed my lips against his chest following the previous trail I had made with my finger tips. It was clear he approved with the soft groans that were now escaping him. After several moments of paying him attention he cupped my face to bring me to a stop and kissed me passionately moving closer to my body which had me back against a near by wall. His hands lightly gripped my waist as he hoisted me up causing my legs to wrap around his waist and my hands around his neck and I was lost in this moment in this kiss, I was lost in klaus I couldn't run from this I could hide it any longer I would just have to deal with my friends. His lips moved to my neck which caused my head to go back my eyes closed and a low moan escaped me, damn he was good, his lips felt like heaven leaving trail after trail of kisses all over my neck. His hands moved up along the side of my hips before one had made its way to the bottom of my shirt tugging it upwards and within seconds it was of and laying on the floor somewhere granted I was paying no attention to anything apart from his lips all over my neck once again and I could barely contain my breathing as I felt his hands working with my jeans unzipping them. This had been a very bad choice of clothing if I had have been wearing a dress given the position we were in it would have been so much easier but he didn't seem to mind. We were both lost in this moment. He let my feet find the ground so he could pull down my jeans which I stepped out of now I was wearing nothing but silk white underwear and he was wearing to much perhaps we both were. He placed his hand on my lower back and add just enough pressure to push me against his body which caused me to grin

''I want you to be mine''

I moved my hands to his Jean pants unbuckling the belt and unzipping them teasingly running my fingers along the front of them which i'm sure he felt but barely.

''i'm yours''

I said with a grin placing my hands at either side of my hips I decided to take matters into my own hands and advance this further by sliding my panties down my hips which had him wide eyed and a shaky breath escaped him. My hands then moved to push his jeans down while he gripped my waist and lifted my body up causing my legs to wrap loosely around his waist. His lips crashed against my own kissing me passionately his hand moved along my thigh his finger tips grazing it as he made his way up his fingers brushed over my center which caused me to moan. I was already aroused by our actions and words but this was adding to it. After a few moments He moved his hand which I was glad there was only so much pleasurable teasing I could take, he moved closer to me and then we were connected as one. I moaned and his lips touched my own kissing me deeply and passionately as he continued his slow gentle pace. My hands moved to his shoulders in order to move my body in sync with his own. This continued for minutes until neither of us could take any more and found our pleasurable release climaxing together while pleasurably sounds filled the room. It took me several moments to catch my breath when he set me down my legs found the ground and were literally like jello as I came down from this high. Once I steadied my feet I pulled up my underwear and he fixed his on and his pants to but we didn't bother with shirts. He lifted me up and with supernatural we were laying on the single bed I was on top of him we both heard the bed creak with the weight of the both of us. It caused me to laugh slightly

''this bed wasn't meant for two people''

he laughed and placed his hand around my back running his finger tips over it, this was really nice but also really strange and unexpected. If someone had have told me I would be in bed with Klaus a few months ago I would say they were crazy but this felt right. I moved my hands to the side of his face and leant down kissing his lips once

''this is something I could get very used to''

he said with a grin as he played with a strand of my hair

''well I don't want to burst our bubble but right now we have a lot of problems to face in Mystic Falls... like Silas is going to kill me if we don't get him the cure''

he shook his head

''you think I would let Silas kill you?''

''No but we don't know how strong he is so our best option is to get the cure of Katherine and give it to him before more people get hurt or worse''

''well here's the thing love.. finding Katherine is the problem but one I will take up though I don't plan on being nice''

''Nice? Who said anything about that? Do whatever you have to do just get it''

''I will but for now can we enjoy the rest of tonight or are you planning on going back to Mystic Falls''

''it's late and i'm comfortable so no..tomorrow will do''

I pressed a single kiss upon his chest and nuzzled my nose against his skin breathing in his scent, the warmth of his body and his comforting and protective arms around me I was content to sleep like this which is what I did because after a few more kisses and words I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Our Secret

|A/N| thanks for reading and reviewing and some have asked me if Caroline will find out about the original baby but in this fan fiction there is no original baby. I will say that I do not own these characters nor do I claim to i'm simply a fan with my own imagination. Please keep reading and reviewing thank you :)

I woke up after a pleasant nights sleep and I was still laying in the arms of Klaus or perhaps I should start calling him Nik considering everyone apart from his family called him Klaus. I had slept really well with the comfort of his body against my own and his protective arm around me. I put my head back to look at him and he smiled though his eyes were still closed

_''good morning''_

he opened his eyes and lifted his hands running his finger tips along the side of my face

_''and a very good morning it is''_

he said which made me smile clearly we were both happy about this, he pressed his lips against my own which had me close my eyes and instantly kiss him back for a moment or two before I pulled back getting up of him I found his shirt on the floor which I pulled on buttoning a few of the bottom buttons but leaving some of the top ones opened which caused a little of my bra to be on show. I turned around to face him, his shirt was around my mid thigh but at least I wasn't walking around in my underwear we needed to have maybe a quick coffee and then head back to Mystic Falls so I was trying not to tempt him to much for a round two of what happened last night.

_''well you defiantly suit my shirt better than I do.. you should wear it more often''_

he said with a grin which made me grin in response

_''maybe I will but as for now I was thinking a quick coffee before we get dressed and head back to Mystic Falls''_

_''I was thinking more of a quick snack of maybe the maid or something''_

he mused with a smirk I looked towards him my eyes narrowing with an unamused look on my face which had him laughing

_''that's not funny..no eating the hotel staff''_

_''so can I eat someone outside of this hotel then?''_

he said seriously which had me shaking my head

_''no eating anyone you know I don't approve of killing innocent people so no''_

he got up from the bed shirtless which had me admiring him again though I tried to focus on the topic at hand if we were actually going to give this a proper go there had to be some ground rules because lets face it my friends won't approve of our relationship but if he keeps up his high body count they defiantly won't approve.

_''who said anything about killing? You know over a thousand years I have mastered the task of feeding without killing''_

_''doesn't seem like your style to me''_

I muttered as I made my way over to a coffee maker which I filled up and turned on grabbing the cups I placed on under it. He made his way over towards were I was standing

_''well I'm not going to change my liking for human blood just like that''_

_''you don't have to I just would like it if you didn't kill anyone please.. for me''_

I give him a little puppy eyed look in which he sighed and nodded

_''fine.. but it still doesn't mean I'm drinking blood bags''_

_''deal''_

I said lifting the coffee cup and handing him one filled with hot coffee before I placed my cup under waiting for the coffee machine to pour me another cup. I felt hands around my waist and I slight pull until he was right behind me

_''hey.. I'm getting my coffee''_

I warned with a slight laugh, my hands moved to his arms gently rubbing them just as I felt his lips on the side of my neck

_''your trying to distract me.. make me not want to go back to Mystic Falls and yes I wish we could stay here for another day or more but we can't we have Silas issues to deal with''_

that was true I could stay here and live in our own little bubble pretend that neither of us had another thing to worry about and that we were both just two normal people who happen to be in love with one another but that wasn't true I had to deal with the fact we had a lot to worry about. Silas being one of them and then there was me telling my friends and my mother that I was now with Klaus. Was I with Klaus? Was that a way to describe this? I knew I loved him but did we really have to put the boyfriend and girlfriend label on this?

_''let's pretend Silas doesn't exist''_

he muttered and planted another kiss to my neck which I turned around and placed my hands by the side of his face leaning up I kissed him once before letting go and moving out of his hold to get my coffee. I made my way over sitting on a armchair.

_''we need to talk''_

he sighed and shook his head sitting down on one of the chairs facing were I was sitting on

_''when a conversation starts with we need to talk it's never good''_

_''It's not bad.. I just want to talk to you about us''_

yes I was now using the 'us'' word I think we had passed that part in our relationship to actually prefer to it as an Us situation.

_''Us?...well it's sounds more promising already''_

he said with a small smirk, I set back in the chair and placed the coffee cup down on a small wooden table which was next to me.

_''well with everything going on right now I need you to give me some time''_

he sighed already and he hadn't heard me out yet

_''just hear me out for a second before you speak.. I need just some time to tell my friends about us because right now there is so much going on with Elena having no humanity and then with Silas I just feel like it wouldn't be the right time to come out with it.. I need some time''_

he looked my way and tapped his fingers of the side of the chair a few times before he spoke

_''that's fine time you will have as long as it doesn't mean were taking a step back''_

I shook my head that was the last thing I wanted to do it had taken me a long time to get to this point to make the giant step to actually admit my feelings so going back wasn't an option it was just going forward wasn't an option either because that would mean us being open about our relationship and right now I couldn't just tell my friends.

_''not a step backwards but not a step forward either so we just remain how we are right now... I mean don't you like what we have right now?''_

I asked with a smile getting up I walked over to him and placed myself down on his lap so I was facing him my legs straddling him which had him grinning

_''yes but I also plan on showing you off.. the most beautiful woman in the world on my arm''_

that made my giggle slightly and smile his hands where on my hips

_''I'm not a trophy but that was quite the compliment Mr mikealson''_

I mused with a posh accent as he leaned in and captured my lips with his own kissing me for several seconds before he broke it

_''what about my family? Elijah and Rebekah can't I even brag a little about you to them''_

I shook my head

_''not yet let's just keep this between us for now''_

he agreed and we kissed for a little while before we both got changed and headed back to Mystic Falls. The drive wasn't that long and when we arrived back I asked him to drop me of at his place I would walk back and there for no one would suspect a thing. That's what I did I walked back home and as soon as my key turned in the door and it opened my mother was standing there not looking very impressed with me.

_''where were you Caroline? I was worried and you didn't answer your phone''_

_''I'm sorry I left you a note with the whole Silas and Elena thing I needed to get away just for the night to clear my head... my phone was on though''_

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag to discover I placed it on silent probably after Klaus had called me so many times last night and I did have several missed calls from my mother.

_''oops I'm really sorry mom I must have placed it on silent and I didn't hear it but I'm fine''_

she sighed and shook her head

_''maybe you should stop lying to me Caroline you haven't been yourself recently something is up... where did you go yesterday why did you stay out all night long?... is Tyler back? Did you go see him?''_

_''No I didn't.. he did come back but I didn't go to see him I was just out of town to clear my head that's all''_

_''Tyler came back? What happened?''_

_''you want to talk to me about relationships?''_

I was a little shocked to say the least my mother wasn't really much of the type to talk to me about anything she worked a lot and most of her attention went on that.

_''don't seem so shocked I'm your mother I'm interested.. I have some spare time before I have to go to work.. so how about you pull up a chair and we have a cup of coffee and you talk to me''_

did I really have to do this? She was leaving me with no choice so I decided I would do this I would talk to my mother, a mother and daughter talk couldn't hurt me in fact I was sure it would be nice for a change. I followed her into the kitchen and pulled out one of the chairs sitting down as I watched her make us coffee

_''so Tyler was back in town?''_

_''yes he came back to see me and we broke up'''_

_''Broke up? Oh I'm sorry honey''_

_''don't be it was the right thing to do.. I want him to feel free to move on and be with someone else we both deserve to be happy''_

she slid my coffee cup across the table to me which was pink with white polka dots over it, I lifted the glass and took a sip before placing it back on the table

_''does that have anything to do with Klaus?''_

wow my mother just mentioned Klaus! What was I even suppose to say? Lie through my teeth about this or just brush it of? I hoped my facial expression were not being a total give away right now.

_''No.. why would it?''_

''well I know your friends have been using you as a distraction for Klaus because he has a liking for you but Caroline he is a very bad man''

_''I know he's done bad things''_

and I did I knew he had done a lot of bad things but that was all everyone thought about all the bad things he has done what about the good things? He had saved my life a few times yes some of the times he had put them in danger first but others he had just saved me. He was trying to help out at the school when my friends planned against him and I saw more and more of his humanity every single time I was with him.

_'''why I'm I sensing a but coming along here''_

_''But nothing!.. this has nothing to do with Klaus it was just a choice I made I felt like it was the right thing for me and for Tyler''_

_''OK I'm just trying to be your mother and warn you that Klaus is a bad person''_

_''you don't have to warn me mom I know he has done bad things but not everyone is perfect even I have blood on my hands''_

she knew this but she even looked a little bit ashamed just for a moment but it was true I had killed an innocent man when I first turned into a vampire

_''that sounds like your sticking up for him''_

_''well he did save my life mom''_

_'''that doesn't mean that you owe him anything don't think like that''_

_''I'm not! I don't think that I owe him in fact maybe I wasn't just a distraction maybe I like spending time with him''_

she got up from were she was sitting leaving her coffee barely touched shaking her head of course she disapproved on what I was telling her. Some ways I don't blame her she is my mother and is suppose to look out for me and my best interest and probably to her when she looked at Klaus all she saw was a crazy serial killing original vampire turned hybrid who was capable of anything.

''_you like spending time with him? He's a killer stay away from him!''_

_''well you don't seem to mind spending time with Damon who is also a killer''_

I spat back yes my mother wasn't having any kind of romantic feelings towards Damon but they seemed to get along OK and Damon was someone who had killed so many people. I wasn't a fan of the elder Salvatore by no means in fact I pretty much hated most of actions and with the history we had before I became a vampire I didn't trust him. He had used me and feed on me then compelled me to erase my memory of it but when I turned I remembered everything.

_''I don't spend time with Damon because I want to it's only when it's related to the goings on in this town... why are you defending Klaus is there something going on between you the truth Caroline?''_

_''what if there was?''_

and just like that she knew there was

_''I'm disappointed in you Caroline''_

she muttered and walked away heading out the door to go to work which left me annoyed. How did she have any right to behave like this she didn't even know him not like I did, know one knew him like I did. Of course my mother wouldn't go round telling anyone so I didn't have to worry about that. Now I just had to face the fact I had disappointed my mother but that wasn't going to change my mind about Klaus I wasn't going to stay away from him


	15. Chapter 15 Katherine

Several days past and I kept up this façade pretending that nothing had changed even though I found myself spending some nights with Klaus I couldn't tell my friends about any of it. Of course I would eventually have to but right now just wasn't the time to do so they had to much going on and now that we knew Katherine had the cure it was finding her that was the problem before Silas hurts or kills anyone. He hadn't followed through with his threat to kill me if Klaus didn't bring him the cure by his dead line of a week yet maybe he was giving him more time but I wasn't inviting anyone into my house when I was alone. My mother and I were talking but yes she was still disappointed in me but I couldn't nor did I want to argue with her it just wasn't worth the fight because I knew she wouldn't change her mind.

I had just woken, and was dressed in my fluffy pink house coat when I got a phone call from Klaus

_''Hey... what? When? Why would she send Elijah to tell you something? What is it?.. yeah I will be right there just give me a few minutes''_

I cut the call out and headed to my bedroom pulling on a pair of Jean pants and a simple v neck shirt along with a red jacket and black flat pumps. I checked my appearance in the mirror and ran my hands through my loose curls a few times before I was ready. I went out to my car and drove to the Original mansion getting out I walked inside to find all three remaining Originals in the same room this was unusual they were normally in some find of fight with one another.

_''why does she have to be here again''_

Rebekah said of course referring to me, it was no secret that we didn't get along that well but Klaus turned to look at her

_''well this is my house and I invited her and that's all you need to know and if you don't like it you know where the door is''_

I walked over and took a seat in one of the empty armchairs sitting back I looked towards Klaus

_''what is this about?''_

_''Katherina has the cure''_

Elijah answered but this was already something I had heard before but how were we going to get it of her?

_''so how do we get it back?''_

_''well I have many ideas.. killing her, torturing her something nice and slow sounds great to me''_

Klaus said with a smirk and Elijah didn't look amused at all perhaps he carried a torch for Katherine

_''you will do no such thing..brother I ask that you give me time to persuade her to give me the cure in which in that time she won't be harmed'''_

_'''oh because you love her? Don't make me laugh Elijah''_

he laughed and it may have seemed cruel to most but I actually hated Katherine so I didn't care if Klaus decided to kill her regardless of what Elijah thought or wanted.

_''well perhaps if you would let love into your life you wouldn't be so alone or''_

he then looked towards me

_'''how would you feel if someone was to threaten Caroline? You would be mad..stop them even, so don't expect me to sit by and watch you kill her''_

_''all this Katherine talk is boring me can we just get this cure give it to me and everyone wins''_

Rebekah said and I couldn't help but sigh how could she even think it was a smart idea for her to have the cure and let Silas walk around on a war path because he couldn't get what he wanted.

_''well now that I know that Katherine has the cure and you plan on trying to get it I'm going to go home.. I have a few things I need to do..graduation is approaching''_

Klaus looked towards me one of those looks he give me I knew he loved me but I couldn't really show him any feelings not in front of Rebekah and Elijah so I just said a short goodbye and left the house heading back home. It was still early for a Saturday and not many people were around it was all silent until I felt someone grip at the back of my shirt and then I was thrown against an old house window my face smashing into the glass as I felt blood trickle down my face

_''it's great what you can hear standing outside the Originals house''_

_''Katherine''_

I breathed out and then everything went black, my neck has been snapped once again. When I awoken I gasped and groaned placing my hand up to my neck as I looked around the room. It was clearly a motel room of some kind and there she was standing in the corner.

_''someone's awake.. wow you take longer than any other vampire''_

_''you snapped my neck and brought me to a motel room... what do you plan on doing? killing me Katherine? Because what will that achieve?''_

_''not very quick on the up take are we...you dying is my revenge on Klaus''_

_''he will kill you''_

she shook her head and pouted slightly

_''oh I don't think so.. I mean I have been running for over 500 years I would say I'm pretty good at it now even in 6 inch heels''_

she said with a smirk and I got up and quickly made my way to the door but she grabbed me by the back of my head tossing me aside and I was on the motel floor. There was no point in trying to escape she was so much stronger than me I would have to take whatever happened and hope that she decided against this or someone would come find me but where was this motel?

she was sitting on a chair looking at me and honestly we hadn't been there that long but it felt like forever if she was going to kill me I would rather she got it over and done with or just let me go.

_''so what your going to do?.. just sit there and look at me?''_

_''not really.. in fact I'm planning on what I want to do with you... slow torture or a quick kill''_

she mused with a smirk which had me shaking my head

_''you don't have to do this Klaus will let you have your freedom''_

she shook her head and honestly I didn't believe he would and now she had captured me he would probably kill her on the spot but I figured I would try and lie my way out of this.

_''you really think I'm that stupid?.. I happen to know Klaus better than you do and I heard every word he said in that house how he wanted to torture me so why would I just hand the cure over to him when he will try to kill me anyway?''_

_'''so what are you planning on doing with the cure?''_

she placed her hand into her leather jacket pocket and pulled out a small box which I assumed contained the cure and she confirmed this when she pulled a small bottle out which contained it She crossed her legs over the other and leaned forward

_''you know legend says that this cure doesn't only turn a vampire back into a human.. it does something else to?''_

_''oh really like what?''_

I had no idea what she was going on about because the only thing I knew that the vampire who took it would become human again but that was the only thing I knew.

_''a little birdie told me that you don't remember a single thing from your vampire life just everything before it''_

what? So the person who took it would remember nothing about being a vampire that would be so awful and very scary. I saw the smirk on her face and I automatically knew what she was planning she was going to give the cure to me!

_'''No.. if you do that Klaus will kill you''_

_''oh clever Caroline so your not just a dumb blonde''_

she said sarcastically and now was my time to get out of here though matter if she fought with me I couldn't give up without a fight and if she was going to do this I had to fight back. I moved towards the door and once again she grabbed me only this time when I hit the ground I pulled her with me and used my hands and legs to fight back

_''you don't have to do this'''_

_''oh I do you see your not getting the point I do this and Klaus looses the only person he has ever loved or that possibly loves him... that will be my ultimate pay back and then I will do what I do best...run''_

I fought with her for another few minutes she had pinned my hands with her legs so I couldn't move and gripped my face forcing my mouth opened opening the tiny bottle I shook my head but she managed to keep me still with her hands and then the liquid went into my mouth and right down my throat. She got up of me and moved over in which I set up still not feeling any different and then it hit me, my throat began to burn and I began to choke, I was coughing and I moved forward onto my knees my hands on the floor. This was the end of everything maybe the cure wasn't going to make me human and just kill me instead. I felt dizzy and flopped to the side hitting the ground and everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16 My Beating Heart

|A/N| I wanted this to be different from the show of course but I hope everyone likes the fan fiction so far and I would appreciate it a lot if you left a review to tell me what you think and thank you to everyone who has kept up with this and continued to read it.

My eyes shot opened and I gasped slightly sitting up I looked around me, where the hell was I? The last thing I remember was being in a hospital bed after the accident and now I looked like I was in some cheap motel room with really bad décor. I stood up and looked around the room confused to why I would even be here, perhaps I had one to many drinks last and ended up here with a football jock but why wouldn't I remember leaving the hospital? I walked around the room until I spied my purse, grabbing it I was about to pull out my cell when I noticed a letter written on motel memo pad sitting next to my purse. I read over it

**Caroline, give this letter to Klaus and tell him this time the joke is on me, I hope you at least remember your own name**

**Katherine**

_''who the hell is Klaus and Katherine?''_

I whispered, wow this really was confusing I'm never going to drink again. I pulled out my cell phone and scanned through the numbers and I noticed a missed call from someone called Klaus maybe the same Klaus that was referred to on that note. Maybe a guy I had a drunken hook up with I didn't know nor was I going to call him I needed to get out of this place but where was I? And god I hope Matt doesn't find out about this. I scanned through until I came to Bonnie's name she was always reliable she would come and get me I'm sure.

_''Hey bon it's Caroline I have woken in a motel room and I have no idea how to get back home.. can you come and get me please... who? I'm so confused please just come and get me.. I will text you the addresses'' _

I cut the call out she had mentioned Elena and something about someone called Silas now I was more confused who was that? I noticed the addresses on the memo pad and sent her a simple text with the addresses written on it before I pulled the note of the paper and slipped it into my purse. I was planning on asking Bonnie if she knew any of these two people. I waited around a half hour when I saw Bonnies car pull up which I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way to it getting in the front seat next to her.

_''what happened last night? Why did I end up here?''_

she looked at me frowning slightly with a shrug of her shoulders

_''I don't know I haven't saw you since yesterday.. Elena's humanity is back''_

_''what?''_

I laughed what the hell was that suppose to mean?

_''why are you laughing?... what's going on Caroline?.. Elena's humanity being switched back on is a good thing she will no longer be trying to kill us''_

_''that's crazy why would Elena try to kill us.. what the hell is going on?''_

I was beyond confused and Bonnie had clearly became insane talking about humanity switches and Elena trying to kill us. She looked at me confused

_''I woke up on the floor of that motel room I have no idea how I got there or why I was even there and I found this''_

I muttered and pulled out the note handing it to her in which she read it aloud

_''what did she do to you?''_

_''who?''_

_''Katherine... what do you last remember?''_

_''who is Katherine?..well I was in hospital after the accident and then that's it but I guess I missed the part were I got out got drunk and ended up in a motel room because that's the only reason I can explain this''_

I giggled slightly but Bonnie was less amused

_''this isn't funny Caroline.. really the last thing you remember is being in hospital after the accident?''_

she then leant over grabbing my wrist to which I didn't protect but I wondered just what she was doing and then her fingers were on my pulse points and she looked like she had saw a ghost

_''Bonnie your scaring me.. what is it?''_

_''your human''_

she whispered, yes of course I'm human? What is wrong with her maybe I'm not the one that had to many drinks here maybe she had.

_''of course I'm human what else would I be?''_

she never answered me instead she turned the keys and drove of from the motel turning to look at me

_''were going to see Elena''_

I set back in the chair facing the road ahead of me so confused I felt like I was in some kind of dream that I was about to wake up from. I didn't how ever wake up instead twenty minutes later we pulled up at the Salvatore boarding house I had been here before. I got out and followed Bonnie instead.

_''Caroline I need to talk to Elena on my own for a second could you stand in the hallway please''_

I nodded and stood there leaning against a wall hearing voices but not quite making out what there saying and then Elena came into the hallways walking towards me

_''I can hear her heart beating''_

_''what's everyone's deal with my heart and my pulse and I'm human? Why is everyone talking crazy''_

_''I think your going to have to sit down Caroline''_

I did what she said and stepped further into the house and set down on a couch because I wanted to know what was going on.

_''so what's the last thing you remember?''_

_''I already told Bonnie this I remember being in hospital and then I woke up in a motel room with a letter saying two people's names that I don't know!''_

_''show Elena the letter''_

I pulled the letter out of my purse with and sigh and handed it to her which had her crumble it up in her hand

_''that bitch... just another reason for me to kill her''_

_''who is she? Who is Katherine?''_

_''this is going to come as a huge shock to you all this information I'm not sure you can handle it all at once''_

Bonnie said and now I was worried what was she going to tell me?

_'''I need to know because honestly you guys are freaking me out.. first I wake up in some motel room not remembering anything and now you two are getting on very weird''_

_''what age are you? And what's the year?''_

_''I'm 17 and it's 2011''_

they both shook there head

_''look at the date on your cell phone''_

I pulled out my cell phone and then I saw the date in the corner may 9th 2013, that can't be right maybe it was just my phone

_''that can't be right it must be my phone''_

Elena reached for her phone that happened to be sitting on top of a newspaper she handed me them both, the Newspaper read May 7th 2013 and her cell phone read May 9th 2013. was this some kind of joke? Because really it wasn't funny

_''this has to be some kind of joke how could I have possibly skipped 2 years of my life?''_

_''if we told you the answer to that you would think we were crazy'''_

I laughed slightly I would think they were crazy? I already did with what they were saying

_''you were a vampire''_

Bonnie said her voice and face serious but I couldn't help but laugh, yeah a vampire because they are totally real?

_''seriously? a vampire? That's the best joke you can pull?.. OK very funny now tell me what's going on''_

_''she just did... Caroline you were turned into a vampire when Damon's vampire blood was used to heal you and Katherine she killed you''_

_''yeah I'm Alice Cullen''_

I joked and stood up holding my hands up I had just about heard enough of this crazy stuff it was no longer funny or a little amusing and I had to go home my mom would wonder where I was if she was home that was. Elena gripped my arm to stop me

_''please Caroline this is really important and right now your in more danger than you have ever been'_

_''danger why?''_

_''well your human now and that puts you in more danger''_

_''and what are you? Another supernatural creature?''_

I joked this was insane but she nodded anyway

_''yes actually I'm a vampire'_

_''and I'm a witch''_

_''right now I think should go this is insane and I need to go home and get some sleep''_

I wasn't' going to stand here another minute and hear all this crazy talk that was clearly a joke, no I would go home and curl up and sleep. They tried to stop me from leaving but I did I left the house and walked home. Once I got home I pulled my keys out from my purse and opened the door stepping inside to find my mother coming out the hallway shaking her head

_''where were you Caroline? This is the second time you have done this.. don't tell me you went of with Klaus''_

_''who the hell is this Klaus?'''_

she sighed and frowned slightly

_''don't give me that you know who he is maybe even a little to much... stay away from him Caroline he's bad news and in this mother knows best''_

who was this Klaus and why did everyone think I knew him? I walked to my room and set down on the bed pulling my cell phone out I looked through previous calls and texts noticing Klaus mentioned in them. I preceded to flick through my phone and then I came to my pictures and I found one with me cuddling up to Tyler Lockwood, when the hell was taken? Tyler Lockwood and I aren't even friends and by how cosy I looked with him it seemed like we were more than friends. Something wasn't right. I stood up and walked into the bathroom maybe the best thing for me right now was a nice hot shower and good long nap. I made my way into the bathroom moving over towards the sink I turned on the cold water and cupped my hands catching some water and leaning down, I through it around my face repeating the same action a few times before I leant up looking in the mirror at myself. Something strange happened then I saw myself with fangs and blood running down my lips it was only for a second but it was enough to frighten me. I gasped my hands going to my mouth but nothing had changed and my reflection was back to normal again but I wasn't OK what was happening to me? First waking up in a place I didn't know then a note mentioning two people I didn't know whom I had one of them on speed dial and then Elena and Bonnie telling me I used to be a vampire and had missed two years of my life because I no longer remembered it. I decided the shower wasn't the best thing so I headed back to my bedroom grabbing a jacket which I pulled on and made my way to the kitchen were my mother was making what smelt like soup the ready in seconds kind of course she was never a great cook. I stood for a second to think of question I could ask my mom of course I wasn't going to mention any crazy things like vampires or whatever but there was something I could ask

_''mom so Tyler... he''_

_''he what? I thought you said you had broken up with him ?...I just can't keep up with you sometimes''_

broken up? When was I ever with Tyler Lockwood? He was the school bully and someone I wouldn't even be friends with but then there was that picture it did look like that.

_''I went out with Tyler Lockwood?... like he was my boyfriend?''_

she frowned and walked over towards me placing her hand on my head

_''did you bang your head because why else are you behaving so weird''_

_''I wish I knew''_

I said in barely a whisper stepping back from her

_''mom I need to go see Elena and Bonnie I need to find out what's going on''_

_''Caroline talk to me I know I'm not always here but how you have been acting recently''_

I sighed and then I found myself blurting out a crazy question

_''do you know about vampires?''_

she frowned and I didn't know if it was because she didn't have a clue what I was talking about and thought I was crazy or she thought I was going crazy because I was asking something that she already knew.

_''yes''_

I stood opened mouth, this vampire stuff was true! I needed to find out everything so I needed to speak with Elena and Bonnie, I moved towards the door

_''mom I will be back in a few hours''_

I muttered quickly and headed out the door walking straight back to the Salvatore house when a guy was walking towards me. Very attractive but I hadn't saw him around here before he was smiling directly at him and I smiled back surely I wasn't going out with Matt now that I had been with Tyler. I moved past him and he gripped my waist pulling me so I was right in front of him

_''not even going to say hello now on the street?.. I'm sure you friends won't think anything of it''_

his accent was a thick British one pretty hot actually but why was he behaving like I knew him and we were having some sort of secret affair?

_''and you are?''_

_''well some call me call me the original hybrid and others call me Klaus or even Nik but you can call me anything you want''_

he said with a smirk clearly joking around with me but his name was Klaus, this was the Klaus in the letter?

_''what's that noise?''_

_''what noise?''_

I asked and he looked down at my chest and at first I thought he was checking out my breasts but then I knew what he was doing when he placed his hand where my heart was.

_''what happened? How is your heart beating?.. Caroline''_

he seemed to be in a panic and now was gripping my arms to an existent that it was actually hurting me though I don't think he was aware of it I groaned slightly and looked at him

_''I don't know you''_

he stood in silence for a second before he let go of me though his eyes didn't leave mine and his expression had change from the start of our conversation and he now looked sort of sad

_''who did this to you?''_

_''I don't know.. I don't know you and I don't know what's happening to me so how do you think I'm going to explain it? I don't know you and I need to speak with someone I know right now so please just leave me alone''_

I moved past him and he didn't stop I needed to go to the boarding house and talk to Elena and get answers to this crazy situation which was partially my life but there was one thing that continued to go through my mind as I continued my journey to the Salvatore boarding house, who was he? Who was the guy I just met?


	17. Chapter 17 Who is he?

|A/N| thank you for all the feedback and please keep reading and reviewing and i hope you like this next chapter

When I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house I didn't bother knocking I just stepped inside hoping both Bonnie and Elena would still be there or at least Elena since she seemed to spend a lot of time here. I was taken it that she was still with Stefan the younger more trustworthy Salvatore, I must admit when he had arrived in town I was annoyed and a tiny bit jealous that he had chosen Elena then there was Damon who I had found attractive to and had a sexual relationship with him. Right now I just needed to talk to someone, Stefan into view

_''Hey.. Elena told me about what happened I'm sorry.. but if you need any help with your memories I can answer some questions''_

_''thanks.. where's Elena and Bonnie?''_

_''Elena's upstairs showering I think.. can I get you drink?''_

he asked moving towards what looked like a little collection of liquor I nodded right now I could use a drink

_''so Elena stays here with you?''_

I questioned as he made me up a drink of what looked like whisky of some kind, why else would she be showering but I assumed a lot had happened in the two years I had missed. He turned and handed me a drink

_''well I wouldn't say she stays with me so much...Elena and Damon are..together''_

my mouth opened and my eyes were wide I was in a little bit of shock Elena seemed so devoted to Stefan before and now she was with Damon? he was good looking but so was Stefan and Stefan did seem like the better guy. I knew myself and Damon had a little bit of a thing but I didn't remember much about it that was kind of hazy

_''I thought you guys were solid she seemed so devoted to you.. what happened?... oh I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to''_

he shook his head

_''no it's fine really... When Elena turned into a vampire she had Damon's blood in her system and then she became sired to him''_

_''what does that mean?..sorry I'm sort of new to this whole vampire thing or not new but you know what I mean''_

_''yeah speaking of what made you change your mind? Elena and Bonnie told me you were dead set on not believing them''_

he was right I had been I thought they were crazy until I had a flash of myself as a vampire and asked my mother if she knew about vampires and her answer was all I needed to believe that this was the truth

_''I still think it's crazy but I do believe it more now.. I asked my mom and then I sort of had a flashback.. I was looking in the bathroom mirror and I saw myself with Fangs and blood dripping down my face''_

_''well I can't say I know anything about the effects of the cure but as for what you said about the sire bond well it's basically means you feel like you need to do what your sire wants''_

_''so she is with him because of that?''_

_''well Tyler said that it didn't effect how you feel just how you acted.. so it means she had to have had feelings for him prior to the sire bond''_

I set down on one of the chair with my drink in my hand I had a lot to catch up on and while Elena was showering I was sure I could get some of that out of Stefan.

_''so what's being a vampire like? Did I kill people?''_

he looked at me for a second and I wasn't sure I was prepared to hear that I had drank my way around mystic Falls even if it was something a vampire needed to do to survive I wasn't OK with that.

'_'well it's a challenge but you were great and one man when you first turned''_

even though I had asked I simply wasn't prepared for this I leaned forward placing my drink down and placed my head in my hands with a heavy sigh

_''we all have Caroline but know that you were one of the best vampires I knew.. you controlled your blood lust very well''_

I looked over towards him

_''so you and I are friends?''_

I asked and he nodded with a smile

_''yes you and I are good friends and if you need my help just ask.. I know this is all probably really difficult to take in and I assume you had a conversation with your mother about your father''_

I raised a brow and shook my head, what about my father? What was this about or did I even want to know?

_''my father?''_

_''I don't think there is any easy way to say this Caroline but your father became a vampire.. and when your in transition you must drink human blood to complete the process and he''_

he paused and I knew something wasn't right by the tone of his voice

_''he's dead isn't he?.. my father didn't want to be a vampire so he died didn't he?''_

when he didn't answer me I felt like someone had torn my heart from my chest and trampled all over it. Tears ran down my cheek and I began to sob. Stefan came over to be a comforting friend and it felt like I cried for hours and then he told me about Jeremy and Jenna and Alaric and I felt like I had opened a flood gate of tears that never stopped flowing. After a drink and many tissues later I was a little calmer as I set back in the chair Elena walked down with damp hair in jeans and a shirt

_''I'm sorry Caroline.. I heard Stefan tell you about your dad it must be tough not to remember''_

I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to her placing my arms around her

_''I'm so sorry about Jeremy''_

_''yeah me to it's still really hard and something that I don't want to think about''_

I let her go and made my way back over to sit down Stefan stood up and moved away from the sitting area

_''I will leave you girls alone to catch up''_

_''thank you Stefan''_

I said with a soft smile which he returned and nodded at Elena before he left the room

I set there looking at Elena for a while before I actually spoke again I was sure my eyes were puffy and red with crying so much but she would understand why all of this was a huge shock for me first finding out I was a vampire and missed two years of my life and then my dad was dead and other people I knew to

_''So I hear your with Damon now''_

I spoke and she automatically sighed

_''I hope you have left the judgemental Caroline at home''_

_''I'm not going to say anything I can't judge anyone not when I have no idea what's going on with my own life.. I have so many questions and I don't know where to even start''_

I paused for a much needed break and lifted the drink Stefan had poured me out taking a small sip of it

_''We'll ask me whatever you want to know''_

_''OK I saw a picture on my phone of me with Tyler Lockwood... did I date Tyler? Because I'm pretty sure I don't like him.. yes he's attractive but he's a major deuce bag''_

Elena laughed slightly

_''well the old Tyler was but yes he was your boyfriend and you loved him a lot you talked about him all the time but you recently broke up''_

_''why was that?''___

She stopped talking for a second or two and shrugged her shoulders like she really didn't have a clue why we broke up.

_''we'll I don't know for sure but if I had to guess I would say it has something to do with Klaus''_

_''the sexy British guy?''_

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes and sighed maybe she wasn't a fan of him but she did have to admit he was really attractive but I knew that right now wasn't the right time to admit I think I was possibly having some kind of secret affair with him judging by what he had said to me

_'' You have met him already?'' _

_''yes and why I'm I sensing that you don't approve'' '_

_'well I don't there are so many reasons I guess I could write a book about those reasons'' _

_''that bad huh? He said something about being a hybrid what's that? '' _

_'''part vampire and part werewolf that's what Tyler is too. Only he is an original vampire which means one of the oldest vampires of all time he has a a crazy sister Rebekah and has only brother left that can be trusted occasionally'' _

_''right so why is Tyler this Hybrid thing?'' '_

_'Tyler was a werewolf and well Klaus killed him and made him a hybrid so he would be sired to him and have his own hybrid army to do what he wanted''__  
_  
I set back well this was a lot to take in

_''so what makes you think that I broke up with Tyler because of Klaus?''_

_''well honestly.. you have been spending some time with him at first it was to distracted him but I think maybe you like him and you did just call him the Sexy British guy''_

she was right I had and yes he looked hot but I wasn't sure what was going on when I had spoke to him the way he was acting I was beginning to think we were actually involved some way but perhaps it was some kind of sexual thing I had no clue but since I saw him I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

_''Yeah but finding someone attractive doesn't mean anything and since I know nothing about the last two years I can't say that's the reason why because I don't know'_

she got up and walked over making herself a drink with a heavy sigh

_''just know that he is bad news.. he killed my aunt Jenna and Tylers mom..he has done so many bad things''_

_''I'm not saying I'm going to run towards him Elena I'm just curious of who he is just like I'm curious about everything it's so difficult all of this for me knowing nothing about the past two years of my life''_

I lifted my drink and knocked back the rest of my drink before standing up and walked towards Elena

'_''I better go.. this day has been insane and maybe I will have a better insight of everything tomorrow.. I just think I need some time on my own''_

she nodded and I walked away opening the door

_''Caroline I want you to know I'm here for you and I wasn't having a go at you.. just be careful and don't invite anyone into your house that you don't know''_

I frowned slightly what was that suppose to mean?,she laughed slightly at my reaction clearly realising what she had said hadn't made any sense to me

_'' a vampire needs to be invited into a humans house before she or he can enter it so don't invite anyone in''_

_''got it...see you tomorrow''_

I said with a small smile and left the Salvatore boarding house slowly walking home. My life had been completely turned upside down in one day. I had woken unsure of what had happened the past two years of my life now I knew my father was dead and there was supernatural creatures around town and that I used to be one of them and then there was my love life which I was totally unsure about. My last memory was that I was with Matt Donovan but now I wasn't now I had other men in my life Tyler Lockwood whom I had broken up with and then there was Klaus a man that Elena was basically saying was a bad guy but how could I judge him? Yes she was telling me he had done so many bad things but she could be hiding the good things he has done because why else would I have been anywhere near him if I didn't think there was a different side to him?. This was one big headache! I made my way home and was glad when I got there my mother had gone to work I needed to have a relaxing bath and then go to sleep and hopefully wake up with more knowledge on everything tomorrow. I walked into the bathroom filling the bathtub full of water and pink bubble bath that smelt like fresh raspberries. I pinned my hair up with a few Bobbi pins and undressed before stepping into the bath and relaxing back. My eyes closed and I tried to clear my mind of everything and just focus on relaxing. Everything was silent until I heard the door bell a few times and then I heard the door opening. I set forward in the bathtub

_''Hello?... Mom is that you?''_

I shouted but didn't get an answer so I quickly got out of the bathtub pulling a towel around my body grabbing the heaviest thing I could find that could be used as a weapon encase this was an intruder. The only thing I could get my hands on was a large umbrella which was sitting in the hallway. I held it out in front of me as I made my way towards the door and saw who it was, it was Klaus

_''what the hell are you doing here?.. you scared the life right out of me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!''_

he laughed and held his hand out looking at the umbrella

_''you think an umbrella would protect you from an intruder? Anyone could just walk in''_

_''anyone just did''_

I spat back, what was he doing here? And didn't he have to be invited in? Unless I had invited him into my home before which I must have done.

_''what are you doing here? Couldn't you just wait until I answered the door?''_

_''I wanted to talk to you after what happened earlier... nice towel by the way''_

he said with a small grin which had me blushing I could feel the heat go into my cheeks but I brushed it of by shaking my head and sighing

_''not funny... and how do I know you aren't here to hurt me?''_

he walked towards me his features softened as he looked my way

_''I would never hurt you Caroline.. all I want to do is talk.. you must have so many questions or please don't tell me your friends have filling your head with ridiculous information of which may not be true''_

_''sit down.. I will be five minutes I need to at least put some clothes on''_

he followed my orders and went to sit down muttering something under his breath which sounded something sarcastic like as if he was going to see something he hadn't saw before but I didn't bother letting him know I had heard it instead I escaped to my bedroom quickly dried of and pulled on a pair of white shorts I would wear to bed and a simple pink tank top. I pulled my hair free from the bobbi pins letting my loose blonde curls hang over my shoulders before I returned to him sitting on a chair facing him.

_''so why are you here?''_

_''I wanted to talk to you and make sure you were doing OK''_

I laughed sarcastically

'_'doing OK?.. no I am not doing OK! I woke up in motel room this morning and I hadn't got a single clue how I had gotten there only a letter with your name written on it like it was suppose to be given to you telling you this joke was you this time by someone called Katherine.. whom I don't know and then to be told that I used to be a vampire.. my best friend is a vampire and my other best friend is a witch and my father is dead because he didn't want to be a vampire.. like I said I'm not OK!''_

he set forward in the chair and for a moment I thought he was going to get up and comfort me but he didn't which I don't know if I was glad or disappointed about. I wiped a tear from eye and looked at him

_'' I'm sorry about your father and about how you feel right now... Katherine will pay''_

_''thank you''_

_''what did they say about me?''_

of course I knew he meant my friends and was I suppose to tell the truth what they said or lie? I was going to tell the truth because despite what Elena said something told me he wasn't going to hurt me.

_''they said your bad news and a murderer... you killed Jenna and Tyler's mom and turned Tyler into a...''_

I totally had to stop I forgot the word, seriously how was I suppose to remember all these words and terms for different things?

'_'a hybrid and yes I did but maybe your friend's forgot to mention the fact that they were responsible for not one but two of the deaths of my siblings and I have saved there lives on some occasions''_

hearing this I honestly didn't know what to say it sounded like they had both done equally bad things to one another but I couldn't judge this and I had to try and believe my friends but yet I wanted to know more about him

_''say for one second I believed you.. why are you even here?.. and don't say to ask me if I'm OK I need to know more details.. like why I broke up with someone my friends considered me being in love with because of you''_

_'''Because I love you''_

he answered right away in a soft voice. wow that was defiantly not something that I expected ever to hear I thought maybe a little sexual affair but he loved me?

''_wow now that was something I did not expect to hear''_

I giggled nervously but managed to contain myself and look at him seriously

''_if you love me how do I feel about you?''_

_''I think your in love with me.. at least that's what you told me.. but the question is this love... how do you feel?''_

he just called me love and for some strange reason I got a feeling like I had heard him say that so many times even if this was the first time I had actually heard him say it. How did I feel that was a question and my answer was confused and tired..

''I'm_confused today has been a really long and tiring day.. I have just been hit by all this new information and I'm trying to process it all... but I'm sorry I don't feel anything for you because I don't know you''_

his face saddened and he looked away from me looking down I knew this had to have hurt him if he really loved me hearing that I no longer remembered him or was in love with him because I didn't know him had to be really hard I knew if this was the other way around and I loved someone and they had forgotten me I would feel the same way my heart would be broken.

''_I will leave you to get some rest''_

he said softly getting up from the chair in which I did the same and followed him to the door

''I'm_sorry''_

he opened the door and stepped outside before turning to look at me

_''don't be.. get some rest Caroline''_

_''I will goodnight''_

I said softly and watched him walk away before I shut the door locking it as my mother had a key, I walked into my bedroom and slipped into the bed pulling the blankets over me. I needed some sleep and so I closed my eye only wwhat happened next wasn't so much as a dream but more of a flash back. I saw a lake house I was in the water kissing a man, the man was Klaus. My eyes shot opened and I looked around my room I had not been sleeping but once again had been hit by a flash back of the life I couldn't remember but this told me one thing I had been in some kind of relationship with Klaus and I needed to find out more information about this.


	18. Chapter 18 Retracing my steps

|A/N Hey everyone i just wanted to say i'm really glad people are reading and reviewing this and it means a lot to me thank you. i wanted to make this a totally different and unique Klaroline fan fiction and i hope i'm doing a good enough job at that. i'm sorry if there are spelling errors at times it's really late here normally when i'm doing this so there are times i just don't notice and my word pad is lame so once again i'm sorry about that. PLEASE with a cherry on top keep reading this and reviewing, thank you xx

I woke up to the curtains being pulled back letting the sun shine through my bedroom window so I placed my hand up over my eyes to shield them groaning as I turned my head and buried it in my pillow.

_''what time is it?''_

_'''it's 11am and after speaking with Elena last night and how you acted yesterday I need to talk to you''_

so yesterday hadn't been just a nightmare everything about it had been true and now I had another day to live through not knowing what had really happened the past two years of my life. Yes my friends could tell me information but it wasn't the same as remembering it myself. I set up on the bed pulling the blankets of me looking towards my mother

''_why do I still feel so tired?.. I could sleep for like a month''_

I said with a yawn looking towards my bedside table at the clock that set there and she was telling the truth it was Eleven am on a Sunday morning and I was still in bed, it wasn't like I had anything to do being awake just reminded me of everything I didn't know but wanted to know.

_''I have made you some breakfast since you need to eat now to survive''_

OK she knew that's the conversation she had with Elena she knew now that I was back to being a human again. I stood up stretching out my legs and my arms and I followed her out of my bedroom and to the kitchen where I set down and a plate of toast and eggs was set down before me. The toast was a little over done or burnt if I was going to be so judgemental about it but cooking really wasn't my mothers speciality.

''_thank you''_

I said with a small grateful smile as I picked up the fork and began eating the eggs and occasionally drinking some of the orange juice she had poured me out.

'_'why didn't you tell me yesterday?''_

I looked up from my plate and looked her way shrugging my shoulders slightly

''_I don't know.. because I didn't know anything was different myself this is still a lot to take in.. a lot to process in my head right now''_

_''Elena said you took what they told you about your dad really hard.. if you want to talk about that or anything I'm here Caroline I'm your mom''_

_''I know that and no I don't want to talk about that but thank you''_

I passed her a smile to pretend I was fine that dealing with everything wasn't getting on top of me like I didn't feel like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders_. _My mind was working over time with constant thoughts and questions but no memories only two flash backs one which had lead me to believe everything they were saying about vampires and supernatural beings existing with was true and the other was of Klaus. I knew I needed to go with this flashback if I was ever going to remember how I felt about him so I could at least have control of one thing in my life, my love life then I needed to do what other people done in movies where they lost there memories. I needed to go with what I had and retrace my steps but I knew I would need help with that, I would need Klaus help. I looked at my mom

''_if you lost your memory and you had one thing to go on.. would you go with it? Try and find out more information?''_

_''well it depends what this one thing is''_

she looked at me through a frown waiting to hear what it was

_''OK don't judge me because I know my friends would because they judge him.. it's Klaus''_

she sighed and shook her head slightly

_''not him Caroline he is bad news''_

_''Mom listen to me.. I have had two flashbacks since yesterday one was being a vampire and the other was him.. shouldn't I at least go with this? Try and retrace my steps and maybe more memories of everything will flood back to me?''_

_''yes OK but only if it's to help you that's the reason you should do it Caroline but please still be cautious and extra careful because now that your human Silas is more likely to use you to get to your friends and get whatever he wants''_

yes my friends had mentioned Silas but they hadn't really explained to me in detail of who he was and what he was really capable of doing.

_''I heard the name being mentioned but I know nothing about him.. who is he?''_

she stood up and lifted our plates knowing by my lack of eating the remaining food and instead playing with it with my fork, she knew I was done.

''_I don't know that much about him only that he is very powerful and can make you see anyone.. he can get inside your head.. so you have to be really careful because he attacked you before''_

_''he did?''_

_''yes I'm not sure of the details but you came in with blood on your prom dress''_

_''I missed prom? Damn it! that was a moment of my life I really wanted to remember''_

throughout my life I had always wanted to remember and have a great time at events, the prom, my graduation, going to collage and many more things but knowing now that I had missed prom I hoped at least one person had a picture of me in my prom dress.

_''well you looked beautiful there are some picture.. I think they took some for a year book if you ask''_

I stood up and pushed my chair in

''_yeah well mom I'm going to go take a shower and get ready and then I have to go out for a little while.. there is a few things I need to do''_

_''yes well I'm going to wash up here and then head down to the station.. be careful Caroline''_

_''I will''_

I said and headed to the bathroom having a quick shower and pulling on a red sun dress as it was a beautiful day, I pulled on a light cotton black buttoned sweater which I left opened, it was just so I had something encase it got a little colder. I fixed my hair and my make up and headed out the door but where was I going? I had no clue where Klaus lived. I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a text message after all I had saw his number on there yesterday. I sent him a simple message asking where he lived in which he replied with basic directions which lead me to a few minute walk and I was there.

_''wow''_

I said under my breath, this house was huge of course Tyler Lockwood's was huge but it was a family estate past down by Lockwood's this house I had never saw before or at least noticed until now but it was something you could only image a celebrity living in or a very rich vampire as that was who occupied it. I went to the door to knock it but there was no need he came right out

'_''your house... it's something else.. it's huge''_

he laughed slightly and used his keys to open or close the car that was parked behind where I stood.

_''well it's got many rooms of which you may or may not be interested in seeing''_

_''actually I came here for a reason...I remember something''_

I paused and his face lit up like I had just told him he had won the lottery or something not that he needed to win that with the money he clearly had.

_''not how I feel but I remember a house.. a lake house and I was there and you where there.. in the water but it was just a flashback and it only lasted seconds but I thought maybe you could bring me to the house.. I could walk around and maybe it would spark more memories...I need to know what happened in the last two years of my life and I think this could help me...that you could help me.. if you would like to of course that is''_

he shook his head

_''I wouldn't like to''_

my head went down,great he wasn't going to help me now and then he spoke again

_''I would love to...anything that will help you through this I want to be a part of''_

I couldn't stop the smile that tugged my lips as I looked him he wore the same smile he was clearly happy about my decision to come here and ask him to help me out.

_''so I take it we need to get in the car?'_

_'''well unless you want to walk or be carried for an hour then I think we best use a car... it's our best form of transport for this trip''_

I moved towards the car and laughed slightly shaking my head I didn't really like the idea of walking for an hour even though it was a nice day and I defiantly didn't want him to carry me.

_''I think your right..car it is''_

I got in the passenger side at the front of the car and placed my seat belt on sitting back as he got in and did the same before driving away from this beautiful house. I was looking at the road ahead and suddenly realised I was sitting next to a vampire a supernatural creature that needed human blood to survive surely I was a walking ham burger to him? Or at least smelt like something he wanted to take a bite out of only I hoped he wouldn't and something inside me told me he wouldn't do that. I wanted to end the silence and suddenly a question entered my mind.

_''how old are you?''_

_''pre vampire age or post vampire age?''_

_''both''_

I asked curiously Elena had told me that Klaus was an original vampire meaning that he was one of the oldest vampires in time and what age did that make him? Like 300 years old or more? I had no clue so my curiosity was getting the better of me.

''_I was 20 years old when I was turned and as of right now I walk this earth for over a thousand years''_

_''a thousand years? Really? Wow that is old''_

I didn't mean it to sound like an insult but really I was expecting a much less number than that but he chuckled slightly anyway clearly he took it in good humour

''_yes I'm an old man''_

_''you certainly don't look like one''_

_''and what do I look like?''_

he asked and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed, I shouldn't have mentioned that now he wanted to know what I thought of him.

_''a young one''_

_''well that was the answer I was looking for''_

_''and what was the answer you where looking for?... an attractive one?''_

_''your words not mine love''_

I laughed and shook my head now he was trying to catch me out calling him attractive and yes he was and clearly we had something but I didn't want him to jump to far ahead because right now this was only tiny steps because I still remembered nothing.

''_once we get there I just want you to show me around and then we could have coffee or something.. on me of course for you helping me out then you can bring me home again because I have other things I need to do''_

_''yes maim''_

he said tipping his finger in the air near his head as if he was tipping a hat in which a driver would wear. Of course he was joking around with me but I didn't want him to feel like my driver he was here for a reason and that was because he was part of my past and I believed he could help me retrieve my memories. I set back and with some small talk we were finally there at the house. It looked like it had in my flashback but of course much more real. It was beautiful

'''_wow this is pretty impressive.. who's house is this?''_

_''mine''_

wow he owed not one but two amazing house, this house didn't look as big as the one he owned in Mystic Falls but it surely was no match box. It had it's own little lake right next to it and I was sure the land around it went on for miles though I wasn't sure how much he owned of the land of course. I got out of the car and walked towards the house looking at the lake

_''we kissed here didn't we?''_

I asked not because I remembered but because in the flashback I saw us kissing on another in the lake

_''yes we did''_

he walked over and bent down lifting what I assumed was a key from under a door mat in which I knew I was correct when he placed it in the door and opened the house. I followed him inside looking around I got a strange familiar feeling and I knew I had been there before I didn't remember what had taken place her but it felt like a good feeling like I had been happy when I was last here.

_''so what do you want to know?''_

_''I'm not sure''_

I spoke honestly looking around the place as I stood in the middle of the room he walked up and he was standing right next to me his hand brushed of my own and I felt tingles through out my body. I turned to look at him

''_there must be something you want to ask... do you feel anything from being here?''_

_''I do.. I feel like the last time I was here I was happy''_

he smiled and he had really cute dimples that I found it hard not to notice, he was attractive I could see why I had liked him.

_''we both were...we had dinner here''_

_''what did we have?''_

_''we had pasta and chocolate cake''_

_''well that sounds nice there both things I like a lot''_

I said with a smile looking over towards the table but I felt his eyes on me so I looked at him

_''what?''_

''_that's what you said when I was looking your way when you set over there at the dinning table.. I was just admiring your beauty''_

_''well you do have a way with words don't you?''_

I teased with a smile and he smiled back

_''I'm just being truthful''_

_''so what else did we do here?''_

_'''well we took a little dip in the lake or actually a matter of fact you pulled me into the lake after I pushed you in''_

I laughed it sounded like something I would do and this did sound like I was having fun here

_''sounds just like me''_

_''and then we kissed and then we came inside and you changed into one of my shirts you came downstairs we set on the couch by the fire..we kissed and things advanced from there and that was the first time and place we loved to one another''_

I found myself looking over at the couch when he spoke of it and the fact I had slept with this man and he was referring to it as more than that but a love making session made me believe that maybe I had been in love with him to I just had to remember this.

_''I don't remember and not because I don't want to because I want to remember everything about the past two years but I do feel like this place has happy memories..like I was happy here with you''_

I spoke honestly because I didn't want him to start believing that I was the Caroline who had spent the slept with him here in this house because I was different right now and I had to get all these memories back to get back to myself again.

_''I understand''_

_''was it just a one off? A one time thing?''_

_''no it happened a few times.. it was amazing your amazing''_

he said this and my heart did a little jump and I felt his breath on the back of my neck because I was now standing in front of him since I was looking around. I needed to leave now I couldn't stay here any longer because it wasn't fair on him that I didn't remember this I didn't remember us and then there was my friends being here was betraying them because they hated this man.

_'''actually can we leave the coffee for another time? I have a few things I need to do''_

I walked towards the door and opened it and he followed me

_''Caroline... I'm sorry if I'm coming on to strong''_

_''it's not that I just really need to go home''_

I lied and he didn't seem to question it so we both made our way back to the car and the journey was a pretty silent one and he dropped me off outside my house I said a simple thank you and goodbye and headed inside. Once the door was shut I made my way to the couch falling down onto it. My life was such a mess and there I was flirting with a guy that my friends hated and I didn't remember apart from the flashback I had but I knew that I found him attractive and there was really something drawing me to him.


	19. Chapter 19 The Carnival

_|A/N/ for those of you who feel sorry for Klaus i'm the same poor klaus :( his heart is broken but he is putting up a good front even though the woman he loves doesn't remember there love for one another._

_i hope that everyone is enjoying this so far and i have quite a few more chapters that i'm planning on writing. please REVIEW it's soooooo important for me to see feedback from you guys so please review and enjoy and don't forget to check out my most recent fanfic which is a short Klaroline dribble. if you like smut and you like Klaroline you will defiantly like this!_

_'''Caroline...are these all the prizes?''_

I was halted from my thoughts standing with a soft teddy bear in my hands, I turned to see who had asked me the question it was Tracy a girl from my History class

_''Yeah there are some more prizes in school...I will go get them when we need them''_

I smiled at her and continued what I had been doing which was setting all the prizes out for who ever won the ring toss. This Carnival was something I looked forward to and being on the events committee I played a part in helping out at this event but today I really wasn't feeling like myself. A week had past since I had been to the lake house with Klaus, my mind was constantly trying to put together the pieces. It was like one giant jigsaw I couldn't manage to put together. I had another few flashbacks ones just with my friends and there was one with Tyler and then two more with Klaus but my heart was no closer to feeling that love or any kind of feelings that I had for either Tyler or Klaus but that didn't stop me feeling bad for Klaus. Tyler wasn't here so I hadn't saw the hurt on his face when I told him that I know longer remembered being in love with him but I had saw Klaus. His eyes had saddened and I felt really bad because I knew I had hurt someone that really cared for me. I told myself I would get through today and wear my happy smile and pretend everything was fine that I was having fun. I had also saw a few prom pictures of my lavish dress which was beautiful and something Klaus had helped me get or so I was told from Bonnie. I looked towards my smiling friends who where walking towards me

''_so when is our favourite prize giver free to come have some fun with us?''_

Bonnie asked sounding chipper with a bright smile

_''I'm sorry but you know how it is I have to spend some time here helping out but I should get some time near the end of the night to spend some time with you girls.. we can eat some cotton candy and ride on the roller coster'_

_''well just call us when your done... remember your suppose to be trying to have fun and focus on getting your life back''_

_''I know and I will once I have done my duty here at the prize stand.. I have my cell phone I will call one of you''_

_''OK'' _

_they both smiled and walked away I turned around to fix the prizes and saw a ring flying and going over one of the bottles_

_''It looks like a win a prize.. can I have anything here?''_

I knew that voice, a thick British accent it was Klaus and I turned to look at him I couldn't help smiling at his cute smile. I clicked my tongue in a sound of disapproval clearly joking around with him.

_''your suppose to pay to play first before you get the chance to win a prize''_

he held his hands up in defeat and placed a single hand into the pocket of pants pulling out a 50 dollar bill and placing it on the counter.

''_'it's two dollars a play not fifty''_

_''well with that I get many chance to play and so there for I get to talk to the prize giver''_

I shook my head and lifted his fifty dollar bill placing it in the cash tin, this was to raise money to build a new Library in Mystic falls.

''OK_ well the rules state you can only throw one ring at a time... and no using any of your advantages''_

I pointed my finger, I may not know much about vampires but what I did know was they had many perks and advantages that humans didn't have. Strength and speed, mind control and well I didn't really know the rest but I didn't want him using any because that would give him an unfair advantage.

_''your a very hard task master Miss Forbes''_

he mused with a smirk lifting one of the rings which he tossed and automatically it went over one of the bottles.

''_so which prize would you like?''_

_''well I was thinking the pretty prize giver might be a step to far.. so I will choose the pink Pony''_

_''the pink pony?''_

I asked again I couldn't help but laugh what would he want with a pink Pony soft toy?. I reached up to the middle shelf lifting it of, I then turned and handed him it

_''it's for you.. I have a question''_

_''what?''_

I asked looking down at my hands in which the soft toy was now in, I lifted my head up looking directly at him

_'''when do you do you get off?''_

_''I can't leave I'm the only one on here right now''_

Tracy came into view again looking at Klaus and then at me

_''you can go.. I mean it's not every day you get a cute guy asking you to go somewhere with him is it?''_

she whispered but a little to loudly even if he didn't have vampire hearing I was sure he would have heard her and given by the little smirk on his face I knew he had.

_''OK... thank you Tracy and if it gets to much here call my cell''_

_''I will''_

she muttered and I left the stand, I shouldn't have done so but honestly he was really hard to say no to and given how much I hurt him last time we spoke I figured I owed him a chat and perhaps even a coffee.

_'''I was thinking perhaps we could leave here''_

_''I can't... I told Elena and Bonnie that I would hang out with them''_

he looked at me with puppy dog eyes and did a cute little pout and maybe I could just send my friends a message and pretend I have gone home because I don't feel well just a little white lie.

_''OK fine but we need to go somewhere outside of town... it's just for a coffee''_

I pointed out I in no way wanted him to get any ideas because right now I wasn't in the right place in my life to be with anyone I needed to figure everything out and start rebuilding my life again so a love life wasn't possible at least until I got my memory back if I ever did that is..

_''that's fine... I know somewhere we can go it's outside town.. we can walk or I can drive us there which would you prefer?''_

_''let's walk''_

I said with a small smile, it was a nice night I was wearing a pair of denim pants and a simple v neck shirt with a black sweater over it. I was glad I was wearing comfortable flat pumps that were suitable for walking in. as I walked away from the carnival I pulled out my cell phone sending Elena a quick message to say I had gone home and didn't feel so good but for her and Bonnie to stay and have fun at the carnival. There was nothing wrong with a little white lie and having a coffee with Klaus wasn't going to hurt anyone.

_''so what made you come here tonight? I was rude to you last time we spoke''_

I reminded him, I hadn't been so much as rude it was more hurtful but I hadn't meant to, forgetting everything was difficult for me and not knowing how I felt about the people that had recently entered my life was something that was hunting me on a daily basis I needed to know. I needed and wanted all my memories back the bad and the good ones, I just wanted to feel like the last two years of my life meant something.

_''well I'm not a quitter that's one thing you now know about me''_

_''well I know you have a way with words.. and you shower me in compliments and that your really detriment... most guys would give up and move on''_

_''well I'm not most guys.. and the problem with moving on is what if you have no where to go? No please your heart belongs''_

I knew he didn't mean that he literally had no place to go because I knew he had the cash to take him anyway but right now he was referring to the fact that he believed his heart belonged here with me which was really sweet and had me smiling.

_''so where is this place? I hope it sells great coffee and something sweet to go with it''_

_''it does along with many other things.. great company for one''_

he smiled at me and I smiled back before looking directly ahead of me, we where walking for around twenty minutes when we stopped outside a little diner. It reminded me a lot of the movie grease they had there own little jukebox and checker flooring. Once inside we set facing one another. I picked up the menu looking through it just as the waiter came down to take our order

_''I'll have a coffee and a piece of strawberry cheesecake please''_

_''I'll have the same''_

he said and I placed the menu back in the side looking down at the little pink pony he had won me at the carnival

''_so why did you pick this? Why a pony?''_

_''there was no horses.. we once had a conversation about horses''_

_''a conversation about horses? Why about horses?''_

_''you came to the ball.. a ball my mother was holding at my house and there were horses outside and I came out and you were looking at them.. so I asked you if you liked horses''_

I couldn't help but laugh but honestly that wasn't the best pick up line in the world but actually i did like horses I thought they were beautiful animals.

_''you win pick up line of the year''_

I teased with a laugh before I smiled to indicate that I was actually joking

_''I do like horses and I think this little Pony is very cute and I have a nice space in my bedroom for him''_

he smiled and I set the Pony aside just as our Coffee's and cakes came down and were set on the table. I nodded a polite thank you to the waiter before he walked away. I picked up my fork and dug it into the cake taking a bit of it

_''I have saw Elena eat but isn't it strange eating if you really don't have to?''_

_''well it's enjoyable..certain foods anyway''_

_''but wouldn't you rather take a bite of me instead''_

_''are you offering?''_

he said with a smirk and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not but I assumed he was because why would I ever let him drink my blood?

''_No.. my blood is my blood get a blood bag''_

_''I wouldn't drink from you.. unless you wanted me too it's not something I would do and wouldn't hurt you Caroline''_

_''so you don't drink people?... please''_

I said sarcastically a small laugh escaped me because I knew he drank people he was a vampire and most did and given his reputation or what I had heard from my friends I knew he drank a lot of people and killed them to.

_''I know you drink people my friends told me''_

_''well yes I do but maybe sometimes perhaps you should think to yourself that your friends are telling you things so that you hate me''_

_''I don't hate you''_

I said honestly looking up from my plate to meet his gaze, it was true I didn't hate him something about him interested me and drew me to him I wasn't sure what it was. Was it the fact that he was dangerous but I knew he wouldn't hurt me? Or was it because of the flashbacks and I knew that I had something with him even if I didn't remember it all.

_''good...you are the only person's opinion that truly matters to me''_

_''what about your brother and your sister?''_

_''they make how they feel about me quite clear everything they do they do it for themselves so I have learnt through out the years to trust no one and look out for myself because know one else will''_

_''that's not a good motto.. trusting people isn't always easy I get that but sometimes you have to let people into your life other wise you will be very lonely''_

_''I have been alone for a thousand years''_

he said in merely a whisper his head was down and he was no longer looking at me but I took note of the tone of his voice and how he was now acting. This was a very touchy subject for him, I reached my hand over so it was on top of his own

_''Hey''_

I said with a small squeeze of my hand on his until he was looking at me

_''your not alone now...you have me''_

_''I lost you the moment you became human.. not in body but in mind... you know longer remember how you felt about me and how I feel about you''_

_''I may not remember but I'm trying...I'm here aren't I? You and I can be friends''_

I tried to convince him that a friendship between us was something I was offering and yes I was offering that my friends may not like it if they find out but what they don't know can't hurt them so spending a little time with him from time to time really wasn't going to hurt anyone but benefit him and myself because I did like his company.

''_friends with you was something I wanted or craved and to have so your friendship.. is something I would like''_

_''I'm sorry I can't offer you more''_

I let go of his hand and he let go of a breath which told me he was unhappy about this situation but what could I do to change it? Nothing

_''I feel like my old self is screaming at me but my new self will not allow my old self in.. if that makes any sense at all... I just feel like I'm trapped and I want to be free to have my memories and my feelings back so then I can know everything that has happened myself and not have to listen to everyone else's version of the last two years of my life''_

''_I know that it must be difficult.. but I want you to know something''_

_''what?''_

_''though matter what they tell you... though matter what you think you should believe from what they tell you.. know this, I love you and I have done for quite some time now and you did love me I felt it when you kissed me.. so don't ever think any different Caroline''_

I nodded because I did believe him and I didn't want to hurt him any more, i at least had to let him know that I wouldn't let anyone influence my decisions

_''I always make my own choices but I don't feel like I can make them right now when I don't remember everything''_

_''well I will be here though matter how long I have to wait''_

I smiled and picked up my cup of coffee drinking some of it back as I thought everything through I didn't regret my decision to come here with Klaus because right now my flashbacks lead me to him even if my friends hated the idea of it.


	20. Chapter 20 Sweet Caroline

**!A/N|i wanted this chapter to be more fun and cheerful and contain a little bit of Caroline's feelings when she becomes jealous of the attention Klaus gets from another woman. i also thought it was a good idea to add the song in simply because it's a good song with her name in it. i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and once again please REVIEW!**

the rest of our Coffee and Cake went by smoothly with just some general chit chat and I felt really at ease with him. He wasn't what everyone made out to be or at least in my opinion he wasn't. No one would sit with a blood thirsty vampire for more than a second but I would,I knew that he wouldn't hurt me and he didn't we had a good talk and it really was what he said ''good company''

I of course offered to pay the bill but he was having none of it and left an over the top tip that I didn't comment on instead I simply lift the diner with him

''_was it worth the white lie?''_

_''yes I had a nice time and you are...decent company''_

I mused with a smile and he had been, he had proved that to me with a decent conversation and I had actually had a nice time.

_''well does that mean we will go out again?.. I mean that's what friends would do wouldn't they?''_

_''yes but friends also don't lie to there other friends.. so you will have to give me some time but yes.. I will have coffee with you again..in that little diner it's somewhere know one will see us''_

_''a secret friendship how very scandalous''_

he said with a smirk which had me laugh slightly and just as I was about to speak I felt something hit my head, a rain drop. I looked up and it began to rain and it wasn't a light shower more like a heavy downpour. He took of his jacket in a very gentle man way to give to me in which I placed over my head and we both ran. I couldn't help but stop with a stitch in my side from running after eating. I began to laugh and so did he

_''I was not prepared for rain''_

_''well I could carry you home''_

I shook my head and we continued to walk at a fast pace though I had to stop from time to time. The rain got worse and he gripped my arm pulling me into a little bar. Inside there was a little fire place and it was cosy and warm just what we needed after being out in the cold. The bar was pretty busy and a man was singing karaoke.

_''well if were going to stay here I would say we both need a drink''_

he said and I agreed with a nod finding us both a seat near the fire so that I could at least get a little dried off and warm my hands up.

_''what would you like to drink?''_

_''whisky... it might warm me up a little in prep for going out in that weather again''_

he nodded and made his way towards the crowded bar, this seemed like a fun place there wasn't many young people around but there was karaoke and some people were dancing around probably drunk but still they were all having a good time. I placed my hands out in front of me holding them towards the fire to get some heat when he returned only this time with four drinks.

_''are you trying to get me drunk?''_

I teased lifting one of the drinks and knocking most of it back my face a little screwed up by the taste and the burn of the alcohol hitting the back of my throat. I placed down the empty glass and picked up the next whisky taking a small sip

_''easy.. I bought you two so we can sit here until the rain goes of not so you could knock them back''_

_''OK gram pa.. don't worry I won't get drunk I'm just having a little fun and I thought you were getting up to sing me a song''_

I joked and he laughed and shook his head, I didn't think no such thing I knew he wasn't the singing type

_''singing is not my thing''_

_''so what is your thing?''_

_''I like to draw''_

_''your an artist., well you must show me your panting some time''_

I lifted the whisky and knocked it back and the drinks began to flow and I had lost count after the first five, maybe it was the lack of food I had ate today because I was started to feel really drunk though I continued to tell myself I wasn't drunk. I got up from my chair

''_where you going?''_

_''to sing a song''_

I walked away from the table and lost my footing and I would have fallen only for grabbing the back of a chair to steady myself up. I looked over towards Klaus who was laughing at me I don't think he believed that I was going to sing. I gave my request or rather drunkenly shouted my request to the the DJ telling him I wanted to sing girls just wanna have fun. As I made the step for the stage I missed it and fell down, my head hit of the edge of the stage but I felt fine. I laughed and tried to get up but I couldn't find my footing clearly I had way to many drinks. I felt strong arms under my own and then I was pulled up and turned around seeing Klaus.

_''your bleeding''_

I placed my hand up to the area he was looking at and felt my fingers moist with blood

''_it's fine it's just a little scratch.. I want to sing my song''_

_''you need to sit down and get that cleaned up and sober up too.. I told you having that many drinks was a bad idea''_

he helped me over to a seat and I heard him ask a bar maid for a band aid and a damp cloth.

''I'm_ fine honestly''_

then it suddenly hit me maybe he was angry because I was bleeding and he could smell my blood and maybe it was tempting him.

_''it's the blood isn't it?... your tempted?''_

_''No.. it's not the blood I can smell your blood without you cutting your head I'm just concerned about you''_

the barmaid brought back the cloth and handed it to Klaus in which he turned to me and started to lightly pat my head which I hissed slightly through my teeth, it stung a little bit when the water hit it

''_are you going to be my nurse?''_

I said with a laugh, clearly I was drunk at least I felt drunk. He was being so gentle with me and the barmaid came down picking up some empty glasses at our table.

''_are you OK? You could have given yourself a nasty bang.. your lucky your boyfriend is here to help you''_

_''I'm fine and were just friends''_

_''really.. well I wouldn't mind someone like him looking after me''_

she said smiling over at Klaus and something shot through me, was I jealous? Why was I feeling jealous of someone flirting with Klaus? He wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't suppose or aloud to feel this way not when I had just told him hours ago that we were friends.

''_do you live around here because I haven't saw you before?''_

_''I don't and if you wouldn't mind could you get her a glass of water''_

_''coming right up''_

she smiled and walked away flicking her hair like she was some sort of glamour model. She wasn't that pretty yes she had nice shiny blonde hair and legs up to her chin but surely he didn't like her right? I shook the thought from my mind and soon she returned with a glass of water which Klaus made me drink he said I needed to and he was probably right. I knocked the glass back and I was feeling a little better or at least to the point I think I would be able to walk without falling over and making a fool of myself again. He got up from his chair and for a second I thought he was going to talk to the barmaid but he spoke to the DJ and came back again

_''you couldn't sing your song and I don't sing but I did ask him to play you a song''_

_''what is it?''_

I asked just as a song came on, I listened and I heard this song a few times when I used to visit my aunt and we would go to a karaoke bar.

_'''sweet Caroline'''_

he said or sang a little bit even if it was only two words it made me laugh

_''who even sings this song?''_

''Neil_ diamond''_

_''who?''_

_''Neil diamond.. you wouldn't know him he's an old guy like me well much younger than me but you get my point''_

I couldn't help but laugh again and this time so did he. I got another glass of water and drank it also and was feeling a little more clear headed now. I stood up and so did he holding on to me his one arm was on my waist and the other at the front of me in case I fell forward. I placed my arm around his and began the walk home. We were both glad the rain had stopped because this was going to take a while

_''did you get the barmaids number.. it seemed like she was really into you''_

_''No I didn't I have no interest in her''_

_''why not?.. she was cute and your well.. your..''_

_''I'm what?''_

_''hot''_

I blurted out and I was sure tomorrow I would blame my honestly on my drunken state but it was true he was hot and most girls loved accents and his was just so sexy even if I wouldn't say that I did think it. He was grinning from ear to ear

''_you really think I'm hot?''_

_''well I do have eyes.. your an attractive guy and she was a pretty girl so why not?''_

_''because there is only one woman that I want''_

_''right...I think you need to make your choice of woman a little wider than just one.. I could be old and grey before I get my memory back''_

I said because I really wanted to hide my jealous of the barmaid, I didn't want him to have her number no but I did want him to be happy and if having her number had made him happy then I would support that despite being jealous

_''well lucky for you I have a lot of time to wait''_

when we finally approached my house I was glad my mother wasn't in she would have something to say about Klaus leaving me home and the fact that I had drank some much alcohol. He opened the door for me and let go of the grip he had on me.

_''my pony.. I left it in the bar I'm sorry''_

I groaned annoyed at myself for leaving it there but then Klaus reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled it out

''_you almost forgot it.. but I saw it and I thought you would want to keep it''_

_''I do.. thank you''_

I smiled and took it out of his hands in which he leant in and for a second I thought he was going to kiss my lips and instead he kissed my cheek which still had me close my eyes for a second and then open them again

_''goodnight Caroline''_

''goodnight''

I said in a whisper walking inside I slowly closed the door and slowly walked to my bedroom, I no longer needed the support of furniture to steady me up. When I reached my bedroom I placed my pink Pony right next to my bed on my night stand before I kicked of my shoes, pulled down the blankets and got into bed. It had been a good night and I could still feel that kiss upon my cheek which had me smile before I finally fell asleep


	21. Chapter 21 Lockwood

** |A/N| i hope everyone is still enjoying this and don't forget to review! :)**

wow I shouldn't drink, my head is pounding I have a massive hangover but nothing that some tablets and a large glass of water couldn't solve. I set at the kitchen table swallowing the tablets and sipping slowly on the glass of water. Last night I had drank way to much but that wasn't to say I didn't remember anything I had remembered everything that had happened last night I just wish the past two years of my life would be something I would remember. My mom walked into the kitchen

_''bad night?.. you know the law states your not suppose to get drunk until you are twenty one years old''_

_'' I wasn't drunk''_

_''so what's with the pill popping?.. if I ever see you drinking again Caroline you are grounded until you turn twenty one''_

_''OK''_

the door bell rang and I placed my hands up to the side of my head noises weren't so good right now when my head is pounding.

_''mom can you get that please''_

I shouted and she sighed but still went to the door anyway I heard her talking to someone but I didn't quite hear who it was. She returned to the kitchen

''_'it's Tyler.. I'm going down to the station anyway so you two can talk''_

great now Tyler was here and I didn't remember my relationship with him surely someone had contacted him telling him because why else would he be here? Elena had told me he left town to escape Klaus and had only returned once to see me when we had broke up. I stood up and walked to the door in the same clothing I was wearing last night which was a pair of pants and a plain v neck shirt, I had slept in my clothes rather than changing.

''_hey''_

_''I'll leave you two to talk''_

my mom said and made her way past Tyler giving me an encouraging smile as she looked towards Tyler from behind. Yes of course she would want me to be with Tyler rather than Klaus but honestly the Tyler I knew was a bully. I had only had one flashback of myself with Tyler it was at a dance and I was wearing a twenties flapper dress but it only lasted for a number of seconds it wasn't enough to go on. I looked at where he was standing which was over the door step so I knew he was the real Tyler and not this Silas guy who pretended to be others.

_''come in.. I can make you a coffee if you want''_

he closed the front door over and made his way inside following me into the kitchen taking a seat at the table. I walked over turning on the coffee machine, it was a little hot already my mom had made herself some before work. I grabbed two cups and filled them turning around I walked to the table setting the cups down and sitting facing him

_''how are you holding up?''_

_''I'm fine.. well everything is really confusing but I have been trying my best to deal with it all''_

_''Matt called me.. he said you were struggling that you didn't know anything.. you don't remember us? our relationship do you?''_

_''honestly?...no I don't I don't remember a thing about my love life the last person I remember is Matt''_

he looked at me a little hurt but not to the existent Klaus had, maybe it was because we had already broken up but I'm sure he still wanted me to remember everything that happened between us just like I wanted to remember those memories to

''what about Klaus? Elena,Matt everyone seems to think your getting closer to him and why would you Caroline?.. you know what he's done he killed my mom.. he tried to kill Elena and he killed her aunt Jenna he isn't a good guy''

I had heard this a lot of times but what they all failed to mention was the number of family members they were responsible for killing belonging to Klaus and I had also heard that Tyler had tried to kill him but I understood this subject I had to be more careful what I said because Klaus had killed Tyler's mom.

''_what about Klaus?...yes I know that all of it but I also know that you and everyone else done things to him and his family and I'm not justifying what he did to your mom.. I know that was wrong''_

_''wrong! He's lucky I don't kill him.. if I could I would''_

I wanted to be of this subject so I thought of something I could tell him

_''I have had flashbacks.. not many just a few, one I remembered was a 1920's style dance I was with you''_

his face changed and now he was smiling

_''what else do you remember?''_

I looked down avoiding eye contact and by the heavy sigh that escaped him I knew that he knew I had flashbacks of Klaus and right now I still wasn't sure what me and Klaus had but it still didn't change the fact I was attracted to him and I liked spending time with him needless to say I still wasn't aware of who actually knew I was having some kind of relationship with Klaus. I think maybe no one knew that it was some kind of secret to stop those I cared about getting hurt and also to stop myself from getting hurt. I probably didn't want to make the decision between him and my friends so I had chosen to see him in secret or at least that was what I thought I had done.

''_you remembered him didn't you?.. what actually was going on between the pair of you?... were you sleeping with him? Is that why you broke up with me?''_

so many questions that I knew some of the answers two of course only because I had been told them by Klaus.

''_I remembered him... a few things not many and as for the broke up with you part I don't know''_

_''what about the sleeping with him part''_

_''I don't remember Tyler''_

I lied partly because I didn't remember but Klaus had told me we had slept together. I figured it was better to lie than to hurt him and also risk him telling my other friends and then I would have a major fight with everyone I cared about, they wouldn't be at all happy and would be greatly disappointed in me.

_''I shouldn't have came here.. I came to see how you were and honestly I'm not sure what I believe any more about you and Klaus''_

he stood up and so did I walking out into the hallway

''_Tyler wait..''_

he turned to face me

''_I may not remember much of our relationship but from the photographs I have saw.. I know that I was happy with you.. that I once loved you and I hope that one day you and I can be friends because I would really like that''_

_''I loved you.. I still do but yes I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all.. but again I have to leave town to avoid Klaus but when I return..we will be friends''_

_''thank you''_

I smiled at him and he moved closer to me stopping about a foot away before he moved closer placing his arms around me in which I give him the same in return. A friendly hug or what I thought was a friendly hug, when he pulled back and instead of a cheek kiss he kissed my lips. My eyes closed automatically and this felt familiar. He kissed me softly and my lips parted and I kissed him back for a second before my eyes opened and I looked behind him and standing at my door was Klaus he had just witnessed me and Tyler kissing.

''great''

I sighed and he opened the door I moved Tyler behind me

_''what is he doing here?''_

Tyler asked looking towards Klaus trying to push past me to get to him though he didn't push hard probably due to the fact I was a human and right now I felt like I had to be standing in the middle of these two men to stop them tearing each other apart

_''well I could ask you the same question only I saw the answer already.. I think it's best you leave while you still can''_

_''Tyler just leave please.. I told you we can be friends''_

I said to Tyler who just nodded and then left knowing that he would be killed if he didn't and being friends with me was probably better than nothing given the fact he cared about me. I looked at Klaus

_''he kissed me''_

_''I saw you kiss him back.. don't act like you didn't enjoy it''_

he said and I shook my head, it wasn't that I enjoyed it or hated it I had felt something familiar like it had happened before in my life which of course it had because I had been in a relationship with Tyler but with that was a memory of what it was like to kiss him so how could I not go along with it when it was to help me.

_''I didn't hate it or enjoy it.. I loved him not love I loved as in the past.. I know I did now''_

_''so what suddenly he kisses you and everything is wonderful?... are you planning on running away with him?''_

I could tell he was hurt by this his voice it was filled with emotion and the look in his eyes I had saw it before it was pain caused by me which I hated to see.

_''no that's not how it works.. he kissed me and I kissed him back it felt familiar and that's it.. I told him that I wanted to be friends with him'''_

_''did you do this all along?.. did you pretend you forgot me because you didn't love me and you just wanted him?.. did you want to make a fool out of me?... did you want to hurt me?''_

I saw his eyes well up with tears forcing to spill but yet he tried to compose himself and I shook my head

''_I would never do that..I know even without my memories that I would never hurt someone like that I know that whatever we had then had to be real and like I said I told him I wanted him in my life as a friend''_

he moved towards the door and I knew he was going to leave why wouldn't he? He had just witnessed me kissing another man hadn't I hurt him enough already? But yet I couldn't find it in myself to love him because despite this attraction and liking I had for him I didn't have the memories that told me I loved him and that wasn't fair on him.

_''I told you I would wait but I won't be treated like a fool''_

he opened the door and left my house in which I felt my heart slightly breaking. I had hurt someone else in fact I had hurt two people and it was only the beginning of this day. Tears ran down my cheek and I my knees give way from under me and I fell to the floor on my knees and began sobbing. I had hurt everyone who loved me I felt like a terrible person


	22. Chapter 22 The Drawing

**|A/N| I hope everyone is enjoying this and so far this has been one of my favourite chapters to write i love Klaroline but in this chapter i wanted her to be open more with him and him with her so i used some rather sappy lines from Klaus but i think there cute and i hope you all agree. Please once again i would love if you REVIEW this and tell me what you all think it's really great to get feedback for everyone:)**

when I finally managed to pick myself up from the floor I made my way into the bathroom turning on the shower. I pulled of all my clothing and stepped in letting the water wash over my body. What had I done? My life was a complete mess and all because I couldn't decide for a moment what I truly wanted because memories or not there was people involved,people I was hurting. When I'm in the same room as Klaus I feel like I'm drawn to him like a magnet. Every view my friends have and my mother has I should take into account but can I? Because despite loosing my memory who am I finding myself thinking about the most? Only one man and that's Klaus. I needed and wanted this to be fair on us both because was I being with him fair if I couldn't love him like he loved me? Or did I already love him but it just hadn't became clear to me?. I was so confused on what the right thing was to do. After several long minutes in the shower I stepped out wrapping a towel around my body and making my way to my bedroom. Once inside I got dried and dressed pulling on an old pair of sweat pants and a tank top over my underwear. These weren't anything I would step outside in but I wasn't planning on leaving the house today, no I would sit on the couch watch a lot of chick flicks and cry and feel sorry for myself into a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey until I felt sick and could no longer eat any more. I walked over to my dressing table pulling at the handle I needed to find something to pull my damp hair of my face. I tugged at the handle but it was stuck

_''come on!''_

I groaned and pulled again until it finally opened, my hand found an elastic band and I pulled my hair into a messy bun. I was about to close it over when I looked down and I saw something. I pulled it out and was a little shocked when I saw it. I moved over to the bed my eyes scanning over it. It was a drawing of me along said a horse with some writing on the bottom. Klaus had drew me this and it was so amazing, I fell so touched in this moment my heart had literally skipped a beat. I ran my fingers carefully along it admiring it, he truly was a great artist. I automatically began to question myself, If I didn't feel anything for him why would I keep this? Clearly I did and I had to trust this, I had to trust that I had loved Klaus. Back in that bar I had been jealous when the barmaid flirted with him and I loved spending time with him and I thought he was very attractive so maybe I needed to trust my gut with this and try this. When I had kissed Tyler there was this familiar sense to the kiss perhaps that's what I needed to do I needed to kiss Klaus and then I would know how I felt, I would know if I loved him like I think I did. I got up from the bed walking over I pulled on a pair of plain white sneakers I didn't look my best but if he really loved me he wouldn't care and right now I didn't care if I was wearing no make up and my hair was damp and I was wearing clothes only suitable for the gym or lounging around the house. At least I had a little colour in my face from the recent sun shine, I left my house bringing the drawing with me in my hand. I knew the route to his house and at the beginning of my walk I was walking slowly because what if he told me to leave and that he didn't want to see me again after how much I had hurt him and I did deserve that. I decided after a few minutes I better walk quicker or else I might chicken out and go back home but no I needed to do this, I needed to get this of my chest and say what I had to say to him.

_'''Caroline... where you going?''_

I turned to see Matt he was wearing his work shirt clearly he had another shift at the grill today he was heading for, what was I suppose to say to him? Do I lie? Yes I had to lie because I knew he would be judgemental probably not as judgemental as Elena and Bonnie but judgemental none the less

''_for a walk.. I feel like I'm gaining weight''_

I said quickly placing the drawing into my pocket hoping I didn't do to much damage I defiantly didn't want to rip the page. He laughed

_''weight... seriously Caroline your like a tooth pick''_

_''well not so much I have been eating a lot recently plus a little exercise never did anyone any harm''_

_''right..well I'm off to work see you around''_

_''Bye Matt''_

I said with a smile and began walking again heading in the direction of Klaus house but I made sure to turn and make sure that Matt wasn't watching me which he wasn't he was gone out of sight and out of mind. I finally made it to the door my palm was a little sweaty, I was nervous so I wiped it on my sweatpants and knocked the door but after a few minutes and no answer I felt like I was being ignored so I took matters into my own hands and pushed opened the door in which it opened and I was inside. This house was familiar I had been here before I knew it.

_''when I didn't answer the door it meant I didn't want to talk''_

_''please..five minutes I ask for five minutes of your time and after those five minutes if you still want me to leave I will''_

I looked over towards him while saying this but he simply ignored me and walked into another room but I wasn't going to leave I came here to speak and be heard and that's what I was going to do. I followed him into a lounge area with a fireplace and a couch and a huge piece of art hung over it, this was all familiar to me.

_''what could you possibly want to say?''_

_''that I'm sorry''_

_''you already said that at the house and made a number of excuses which I do not want to hear again.. please close the door on the way out''_

he set down and picked up his drink and I sighed walking over I pulled the drink from his hand and placed it back on the table

_''seriously... your going to give up? I thought you were a very persistent man''_

_''oh I am but sometimes my patience just reaches it's limit and I begin to think is it all worth it?''_

_''what?... you think that?''_

my words came out in nothing but a faint whisper because inside I was hurting by his words, maybe he was just saying this to pay me back but none the less I wanted him to think I was worth it.

''_you think I'm not worth it?.. then maybe I made the wrong choice by coming here... maybe you don't want to hear what I want to say''_

I turned and my back was to him he didn't get up but he spoke

_''my answer to that question I ask myself is yes it is worth it... because despite everything and how much you have hurt me I can't stop loving you''_

I stopped walking and a breath escaped me and I could feel a tear running down my cheek, a tear of joy that he felt this way? That I was worth it to him, yes. I lifted my hand and wiped my eyes before I turned to look at him

_''what did you come here to say.. you have five minutes''_

_''I was showering and I got dressed... I was looking through my dressing cabinet when I found this''_

I stopped for a second and carefully pulled out the drawing and held it up so he could see what it was I was talking about.

_''you kept that?''_

he sounded surprised like he wouldn't think I would. perhaps he had given me this in a time were I hadn't been in a relationship with him noting the words along the bottom it would seem that would be the case

''_it appears I did.. when did you give me this?''_

_''I give you that after we had our first dance together.. that was the same night we had the conversation about the horse's''_

I smiled and thought of the little pink Pony he won me at the Carnival and how he had explained what it symbolised for him and for myself. I looked at him before looking back at the drawing

_''when I saw this I knew I had to trust this... because if I kept this it meant something to me.. you meant something to me Nik''_

did I just call him Nik? Why did I do that yes I heard his name was Niklaus but why would I call him this? Maybe I had when we were together or in this moment I just felt It seemed more personal.

''_you called me Nik''_

_''yeah I guess it just came off my tongue before I realised I did.. is that something I called you before?''_

_''once''_

_''when''_

he didn't answer me but he smiled and I thought I knew what he was smiling about maybe I had called him that during a moment of intimacy or after wards.

_''and what about now?''_

he asked and I knew he meant how I felt about him

_''I think I like spending time with you and I think your a very attractive guy and I know that deep down somewhere inside me the old Caroline is screaming at me telling me that I loved you... though she is probably also screaming at me for this awful outfit.. you must think I look a mess''_

I said the last words with a slight laugh and he got up from his chair and shook his head

_''I think your the most beautiful woman I have ever met.. you don't have to wear a nice outfit or make up or have your hair done to look beautiful because you always look beautiful to me''_

my heart leaped and I felt butterfly's in my stomach and I was sure I was smiling probably a little to much

_''five minutes is probably up and you haven't thrown me out''_

_''no because what you have to say is a matter of interest for me''_

_''what happened with Tyler...''_

_''no I don't want to hear about that''_

he jumped in saying before I could speak in which I placed my hand out to gesture him to stop speaking

_''I was about to say it didn't mean anything...I'm sorry if it hurt you''_

_'''it did... you being here right now what does this mean?''_

_''that I wanted to be honest with you... my friends they say some horrible things about you and some of them I know our true but they don't see what I see''_

_''and what do you see?''_

_''I see a man who's alone... his life is not what everyone thinks it is and he isn't the monster that he pretends to be... he has a heart and I have saw that ''_

_''you own it''_

in that moment I really wished he would kiss me but maybe something was stopping him maybe he didn't think I wanted him to. We stood there for a moment in silence and I broke the silence

''I should probably go.. but how about tomorrow we go for a coffee''

''how about Dinner?''

''I like your idea better,, dinner it is.. it's a date''

I added with a smile

''see you then''

''goodbye Caroline''

I turned and walked out of the house closing the door behind me but yet I found myself not moving I stood there debating with myself on what I should do? Should I leave now and see him tomorrow or should I take that leap and go inside? should I kiss him first?

**|A/N| Hope you all enjoyed, see you soon with another chapter and remember to REVIEW oh and you can also follow me on twitter if you like leanne4321 xx**


	23. Chapter 23 His Kiss

|A/N| Sorry for the wait everyone I had little muse at all to write anything, I'm also going to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is but I felt it only needed to be brief. Short and sweet! Which I hope you all think it is. Once again thank you for reading and please continue to red this fan fiction! don't forget to REVIEW:)

I stood debating with myself wither or not I should leave and go home or if I should go back inside and give in to this. Maybe I needed to make the first move, maybe I had to kiss him first because despite how clear he had made his feelings towards maybe he was afraid I would reject him and push him away. I'm sure he heard me breathing with his vampire hearing but he never opened the door to see why I was still there. I took a deep breath and decided what I was going to do, I turned and pushed opened the door to see him standing not far from it clearly he had been thinking the same thing or at least hoping I would return. I didn't say a thing and neither did he instead I made my way over towards him placing my hands by either side of his face I pressed my lips to his own kissing him softly in which I felt his lips part beneath my own. This felt familiar and not only familiar I felt like this was so right. He pulled back and I thought he was going to speak but he didn't he just looked at me for a second or two before he lifted his hand brushing back some of my hair from my face his fingers just brushed my cheek. I didn't feel the need to say anything and neither did he instead he leant down just brushing his lips of my own which had my eyes close instantly before he added a little pressure and kissed me. My lips parted beneath his own kissing him felt so natural so right like this was what I was meant to be doing. My hands moved up and wrapped around his neck lightly as he continued to kiss me softly. His kisses were soft and filled with something else, love I could feel his love for me pouring through this wonderful kiss. After a few moments I had to stop to catch my breath I guess he didn't feel the need with being a vampire. I broke the kiss and he leant his forehead against my own as I took a much need breath.

_'''what made you change your mind?''_

he asked not moving from the position we were both standing in

'''_because I needed to know what it felt like.. because despite not having my memories I felt myself drawn to you''_

his hands moved up once again and were on either side of my face but he hadn't moved away

_''and what now?''_

_''I feel it.. I know you love me and I know that I feel something for you even if I can't explain it yet.. I just need time but I want to try''_

_''try what?''_

_''this... us.. No labels just two people who happen to like each other spending time with each other until I figure this out more''_

_''No more Lockwood?''_

I shook my head and moved back my hands moved to the side of his arms gently rubbing them

_''no more Tyler.. I may have loved him once but he isn't the man that I have been thinking about''_

he looked at me with a little grin and I blushed knowing I shouldn't have mentioned that if I didn't want to get questioned but it was true

_''oh so you have been thinking about me?''_

''_well...yeah''_

_''well it's good to know that I'm being thought about my Caroline Forbes''_

I laughed and smiled at him moving a little back, I wanted to take things as slowly as possible not because I wasn't curious of how a night in bed with an original would be because I was but it was better to take things at a slow.

''_well get used to it''_

_''can I see you tomorrow?''_

I nodded I had already said that I would have dinner with him tomorrow, it was going to be a busy weekend my birthday weekend I didn't want to mention it though because I didn't want him to think I wanted him to buy me a present because he really didn't have to.

''_so where are we going?''_

_''it's a surprise''_

he said with a smirk and I didn't know if that actually was a good thing or not I did like surprises good ones at least.

''_well call me let me know a time''_

_'''I will...goodnight Caroline''_

he leant in and kissed me cheek, the kiss was soft and sweet and I felt the effect of it when he pulled back and I couldn't stop the smile that tugged my lips.

''night''

I turned and I left the house smiling like a frigging idiot, I hadn't smiled so much in a long time and it was because of him I didn't know why but he made me smile made me feel happy and when I was with him I defiantly felt safe, I believed he would never hurt me and that I would be the only woman he would want. The way he talked sometimes really showed how long he had been around but that told me he had old fashioned ways and if I decided that I did want to be with him I didn't see him cheating on me. I made my way home and for once in my life I wasn't thinking about anyone else I decided this would be one thing I was allowing myself to be selfish over because though matter what my friends said I would still continue to see Klaus. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and I was going to keep this a secret for now anyway. When I arrived home my mom was still at work so I made my way into my bedroom to find a letter sitting on my bed. I frowned and waked over picking up the letter and opening it. The handwriting was neat and one I had saw before somewhere, but where? Then as I read it and realised it was Klaus.

**Dear Caroline**

**please do me the honour of meeting me tomorrow at noon, I have a day planned out for us both that I believe you will enjoy greatly **

**PS. bring a packed bag and tell your mother you may be gone all night**

**much love, Klaus **

I couldn't help but smile though how was I going to get away with staying out all night and what did this even mean? Did he want me to spend the night with him? Because I wasn't sure I was ready for that just yet. I was curious as to where he was planning on bringing me so I quickly decided that I would be bold and make an excuse to my mom and go where I wanted and that was where ever Klaus was going to bring me.


	24. Chapter 24 Bonjour

|A/N| please remember to Review this it is really important to me that i get some feedback:) thank you all for reading :)

when I woke up my stomach was rumbling I hadn't had any time to eat much the past few days so I got up from my bed and made my way into the kitchen making myself some pancakes with maple syrup. I set down eating thinking about what I was going to say to my mom when she woke up how was I going to make an excuse to where I was going when I had no idea where I was even going myself. I ate every pick of food on the plate and was about to wash up when my mom came in

_''morning''_

_''Morning...mom I'm going to stay over at Bonnie's tonight were having a girls night''_

_''OK well I'm working late anyway...I just ask that you don't do anything stupid like drink to much''_

_''that's fine mom I won't... it will be strictly mud packs _and ice cream''

I smiled and acted as though every word I was saying was the truth and it seemed that she bought it and why wouldn't she? There was a time when Bonnie and Elena and I would have sleepovers, of course sometimes there was a little alcohol involved but this was no normal sleep over and it didn't involve my friends it involved me going somewhere with Klaus.

_''well I'm off to work see you tomorrow''_

I smiled her way and nodded

_''bye mom''_

when she left I moved to the sink doing a few dishes before I walked to my bedroom pulling opened my wardrobe I stood looking at it like I need inspiration to choose an outfit. I didn't know where we were going so I didn't know what sort of outfit to wear or what even to bring with him. I pulled out a simple white dress I could pair with my denim jacket and a plain pair of flat pump shoes. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a vest for nightwear and pair of pants and a shirt for tomorrow. We had once been to a lake house so I decided that I might need some swimwear to so I pulled out a red bikini and put everything in a large pink over night bag. I got everything else together, make up my hair brush and underwear and other things I may or may not need. Once I was done I made my way into the bathroom showering and washing my hair. Once I was done I dried and changed and blow dried my hair fixing it in the perfect loose curls that hung over my shoulders. I done my make up and I was ready and waiting for Klaus to show up or maybe it would be better if I went to him? I took out my phone and sent him a simple text message telling him that I would meet him at his house. I grabbed my bag and left my house and was glad I saw no one along the walk to Klaus house. When I got there he was already standing by his car looking my way a smile tugged his lips and I smiled to.

''_''hey''_

_''hello to you too.. you look great as usual''_

I smiled and blushed slightly I had to get used to so many compliments from him he was never short of a compliment for me.

_''so where are we going?.. I wasn't sure what to pack because I didn't know were we were going''_

_''it's a surprise''_

_''I hope it's a good surprise''_

he laughed as we got into the car and I got into the passenger side slipping on my seat belt

''_why would it be a bad surprise?... don't worry I'm not going to bring you somewhere and leave you in the middle of no where.. or I'm not going to eat you''_

_''I thought I was dinner for tonight''_

I joked and some how I felt at ease joking about this not many people would in fact while sitting next to a vampire actually I'm sure they would be afraid but I wasn't I felt safe to even joke around with him about the fact he could possibly eat me if he wanted too

_''No I would never bite you... well I have before but not now your human''_

_''you bit me before?''_

I asked looking towards him this was the first time I had ever heard about this

_''yes once.. I regret it so can we not talk about it I made a mistake''_

_''I'm not going to have a go at you for something I can't remember and if you say it was a mistake I forgive you considering you have saved my life on other occasions''_

he smiled at me and I passed him a small smile back before relaxing back into my chair

_''so how long until we get there?''_

_''well we get to the first part of our journey in five minutes''_

_''the first part?''_

I asked with a raised eyebrow in which he smirked but never replied but my question was answered when we pulled into an airport five minute later and he drove around the side to where a jet waited.

''were going on that?''

I asked, where was he planning on bringing me? if it was out of this country I had no where near enough clothes and I had told my mom I was only going to be away for one night.

_''yes''_

_''you said pack an over night bag if were going anywhere far I'm going to need more than that plus I told my mother I would be gone for only one night''_

_''yes well can't you tell your mother that you will be gone over the weekend?''_

_''no I can't... it's my birthday on Sunday she will want to see me for my birthday''_

_''I knew it was your birthday and we will be back before then.. the time difference helps us a little''_

I frowned wondering where he was going to bring me he lifted my bags and we both walked over towards the awaiting jet. Of course this was some kind of private jet that only people who were wealthy or celebrity's would use but Klaus was a vampire he could easily compel anyone to bring us anywhere and with this jet.

_''a private jet... who did you compel for this?''_

_''well actually I compelled someone here at the airport to lend it to us and have our own pilot and a few staff members in case you needed anything to eat or drink which I assume you will''_

_''won't someone be looking for this jet?.. were not going to have cops on our tail are we?''_

I asked as we came to the steps to walk up to it in which he was gesturing that I went first.

_''no actually I'm sure there are tons of private jets and even if we do.. I have the power of compulsion to compel them to forget this jet even belongs to them''_

I smiled and finally made it to the top stepping inside, I hadn't even been on a plane in my life before never mind a private jet. White leather luxury seats and champagne and all kinds of foods awaited us. This was something I could get very used to though I still had no idea where we were actually going and how I was going to pull this off without my mother going mad at me and figuring out that I had left the country. Then there was the fact I didn't have enough clothes

_''I don't have enough clothes to last for more than one day''_

_''that can be sorted.. oh I have something to give you.. I didn't tell you where we were going so perhaps you didn't bring a dress for dinner so I got you a little something''_

he walked over behind the seats and lifted a box with a huge red bow wrapped around it I smiled

_''is this a birthday gift?.. you know you didn't have to get me anything''_

_''it's not just open it.. I just thought you could wear it to dinner''_

he handed it to me and I set down as he gestured me to open the box, I was curious to see what this dress looked like so I managed to unwrap the very neat ribbon and pull the top of the box. The dress was wrapped in tissue paper but I made short work of the and then I saw it. A little gasp escaped me it was so beautiful. Red with a sweetheart neck line with gemstones around it. I lifted it up to see that the top was fitted and the bottom floated out.

_''this is so beautiful..thank you''_

_''oh and I thought you would need some shoes to match.. I got the store assistant to help me out I believe she said they were Jimmy Choo''_

I beamed at the name as he handed me the box, I had heard of that designer but never owed a pair of shoes by him before because they were too expensive. I opened the box to find a pair of black peep toed heels in my size

_''these are amazing and so is the dress.. thank you''_

I smiled and got up placing the shoes and the dress next to me as I got up and moved over towards him leaning down I pressed a single kiss upon his lips before leaning back

_''so are you going to tell me where we are actually going now?''_

I asked as I set back in the chair I lifted the dress admiring it once again before I carefully placed it and the shoes back in there boxes and placed them on one of the other chairs. Klaus set on a chair facing me and smiled at my words

_''well maybe''_

_''please.. come on you can't bring me somewhere and not tell me where it is''_

I pleaded, I really wanted to know where I was going and now I looked around more I was a little worried for the flight but at least I had space to relax here it wasn't a crowded air plane but a luxury private jet.

''_fine only because you asked nicely and I can't say no to that cute face you are pulling''_

_''which one is that? I must do that all the time then''_

I joked and laughed slightly and so did he

_''the cute pout''_

_''you mean like this?''_

I did my pout which was what I had done moments before when pleading with him to tell me and he nodded which had me laughing

''_well please can you tell me where we are going?''_

he reached down and pulled a book from his jacket pocket and handed me it

_''I thought you might need that to learn the language unless you know it already''_

I turned the book over to see the title ''200 words to know before you visit France'', I was going to France? I smiled and looked at him

_''were going to France?''_

_''yes.. Paris and there for I thought you might like to know some of the words''_

_''I don't know any French.. well apart from hello that's it''_

_''learn''_

he smiled and I opened the book glancing over it, but wasn't France so far away

_''how far away is France?''_

_'''around ten hours.. we will stop once for refuelling and then fly straight to Paris''_

_''ten hours! And how I'm I going to make it back for my birthday?''_

_''well I thought you could spend tonight, Saturday and then we could leave early Sunday... even if you leave at noon in France we will arrive home for 4pm on your birthday back in Mystic Falls.. unless you don't want to go'''_

I didn't want to go? Was he crazy there was no way I was going to say no to this I had always wondered what Paris would be like of course when I returned I couldn't tell my friends all about the trip but I would have those memories myself

''_of course but we leave at ten in the morning of my birthday so we get to Mystic Falls in good time so I can spend time with my mom and friends on my birthday'''_

he nodded and smiled slightly of course he was happy I had decided to go with him, I would be spending my weekend with him alone. This was going to be interesting though I wasn't sure what I wanted out of this relationship I knew I liked him and this was going to show me how much by spending all this time alone with him. I lifted my bag and pulled out my phone sending my mom a brief message that I was spending a few nights with Bonnie, having a girls weekend but I would be back on my birthday. When the message was sent I place my phone into my bag and set back on the chair I just hoped she would buy my lies and not suspect anything.

_''I just told my mom I'm staying at Bonnie's all weekend I just hope she believes me''_

_''lets hope.. but just relax and enjoy your time in Paris''_

I smiled and looked down at the book on my lap picking it up I flicked through the book

_''do you know any French?''_

_''Je t'aime Caroline''_

he said in a rather sexy French accent in which I had heard that word before but I looked down at the book and I was about to ask him what it meant when I came across it. It meant I love you, it made me smile so much and I looked up at him for a second and then back at the book again. I was sure the flight wouldn't be so bad I would have a lot to learn and then if I got tired I could sleep and then I also had Klaus for company I was sure I would arrive in Paris ready to sight see. A few hours past and I had learnt some words not many but Klaus was old he was sure to know a lot of French words to get us by for the weekend.

_''so what's your plans for us for the weekend?''_

_''well I do but it's still a surprise so perhaps you should try and get some rest if you want to enjoy the city properly when we get there''_

_''or I could have one of those glasses of wine or champagne and some food''_

_''what would you like?''_

he asked and lifted a glass of champagne and a plate filled with different types of fruits,crackers and cheeses. I lifted a small handful of crackers and cheese and took a glass from him sitting back in my chair. I enjoyed the food and the champagne.

_''what about you?.. your not going to eat the staff are you?''_

_''no I'm not.. do you think that's all I do?''_

_''no of course not but if I sleep I don't want to wake up to the sight of someone's neck bleeding''_

_''well what if I promise you that I won't.. will you sleep then? I think it's a good idea that way you will be OK and not tired when we go to dinner''_

_''OK..OK fine I will try and sleep but it's not late it's what?.7.30 back in Mystic Falls''_

I said looking at my watch before I looked at him snuggling my shoulders against the chair I leaned against the headrest and closed my eyes trying my best to go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25 Dinner in Paris

**|A/N| To everyone who continues to read this and to all new readers thank you! this chapter is a little longer than the one before but i ask that you don't judge me on my knowledge of time difference between Paris and the USA so i just decided it would be night time in Paris but not to late because i wanted to show them having dinner together. Please REVIEW,REVIEW,REIVEW! enjoy everyone and much love xo**

I wasn't asleep for very long until I awoke to the feeling of Klaus putting a fleece blanket around me, I smiled at him

_''thanks''_

he smiled and leaned against the chair he was sitting in, I looked his way

_''you know there is a lot of room on this chair.. you can come over here if you want?''_

I moved over making a space right next to me on the chair, we would be close but I liked the idea of being closer to him even if we hadn't put a label on this relationship I liked him and I wanted to get closer to him. He smiled and got of the chair he was sitting on and walked over towards me reaching down he pulled me up of the chair which had me laughing slightly

''_you could have just set down next to me''_

_''well I thought I could get on it first''_

he set down on the seat and pulled me down to him so I was practically on his lap he pulled the blanket around us both

_''better?''_

_''much..warmer too''_

I mused and snuggled against him leaning my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes and found myself falling into a sleep once again. After what only seemed like a few minutes Klaus was tapping my shoulder and I shifted slightly groaning

_''what time is it?.. are we here already?.. feels like I have only been sleeping about thirty minutes''_

_''well love we refuelled and we took of again and now we have landed... welcome to Paris Caroline''_

I smiled and got up from where I had been sitting and stretched my arms and legs turning around to look at him

_''so were actually in Paris?''_

I said not believing that I was finally here that I was in one of the places I had always wanted to go to. I moved over looking out the window but I didn't see much just the airport. I turned to see Klaus picking up my bag and the dress and shoes box

_''you know I can actually carry some things''_

_''I know that.. I was trying to be a gentleman''_

I reached out and took the two boxes they weren't heavy and I remembered to pick up my book because I still had a lot to learn with the French language.I made my way out of the jet being greeted by smiling staff members muttering French words.

_''how are we getting to the hotel?''_

_''well I ordered us a car.. I think ahead''_

I looked back at him and he was smiling slightly and when I turned back a black limo was pulling up right next to me and the driver got out

_''welcome to Paris madam''_

his accent was strong but I understood what he said in which I smiled politely at him

_''thank you''_

he took the boxes from my hands and placed them into the car and took the bag from Klaus, I then got into the car and so did Klaus. I wondered what kind of hotel we were going to be staying in if the private jet and fancy limo was anything to go on I was thinking we were going to be staying in a luxury five star hotel. Those thoughts were confirmed as we pulled up at the biggest most grand hotel I had ever saw in my life.

_''were staying here?''_

_''yes.. do you approve?''_

I nodded and smiled getting out I was so excited to see our room, our room! That's right what did that mean had he booked us a room with two beds or a double bed for us to share?. He took the bag and boxes of the driver and he drove of as we made out way inside. The floor was marble and a huge waterfall was in the centre of the entrance. It was very beautiful, I looked up and saw a large chandelier hanging. I was so busy looking around I didn't notice that Klaus was not standing beside me but now was over at reception getting our room key or keys I didn't know if we were going to have one room or two at the moment. He walked over to me

_''OK let's go''_

I followed him over to the elevator where I saw him hit the button PH which I knew automatically meant pent house. Wow we were staying in such a fancy hotel and also staying in the pent house?. When the elevator finally stopped I got out and so did he. I let him lead the way to a set of double doors which he placed a key card in which I assumed would open the door.

_'''so one room? And the penthouse? Why not just a normal room''_

_''well this is a suite...two bedrooms, a bathroom,kitchen,Lounge and a hot tub on the balcony that has the most amazing views''_

he pushed open the door and when he did the room we entered or the suite should I say, was bigger than my house or well almost. A luxury lounge and an open space kitchen with dinning table. I moved over going through the door to see bathroom with a marble bathtub and also a shower. I made my way out and walked towards a set of double doors opening them to find a four poster bed. I smiled to myself and walked back into the lounge and moved over towards balcony doors opening them I found a hot tub and the most amazing view ever. I could see the Eiffel tower, it was just getting dark here in Paris. This was beautiful, I heard Klaus walk up behind me

_''so what do you think of the place so far?''_

_''Beautiful''_

I turned to look at him

_''thank you for this..all of this''_

_''you don't have to thank me.. I thought you could use a little time away from Mystic Falls and get to see the beautiful sights of Paris''_

_''well I look forward to seeing them''_

_''good I was thinking we could go have some dinner.. I'm sure your hungry''_

_''yes actually I am...well you need to give me a little bit of time to get ready''_

_''when you say a little bit you mean like one hour? Or will I be waiting around for two?''_

_''one hour tops.. I promise''_

I smiled and walked back inside again grabbing my bag and the boxes I made my way to the bathroom locking the door. I pulled of my clothing and changed into the dress he had gotten me. It fitted perfectly, fitted along the top and the bottom floated out, It was very nice. I opened the box and pulled on the heels. I then took out my make up and fixed my make up and hair until I was satisfied I looked good. I opened the door and stepped out looking over at the other side of the room I saw him standing in a smart suit. He looked hot!. He turned to look at me

_''wow.. you look amazing''_

_'' thank you and you don't look so bad yourself''_

I mused with a grin making my way over towards him he held out his arm for me to take which I did and we left the room

_''so where are we going for dinner?''_

_''a great place just beside the Eiffel tower.. I thought we could take a walk after dinner before returning back to the hotel''_

_''sounds good to me.. only I hope it doesn't get cold because I don't have a jacket''_

_''I will give you mine if it does''_

I smiled and we walked a few blocks until we came to a restaurant it which was close to the Eiffel tower, we made our way inside and Klaus spoke to one of the waiters and we quickly were seating outside. Around the area were little lights and candles on the table making this place the perfect romantic spot. I set down and Klaus set facing me.

_''this place is really nice.. but I want you to know that you can bring me to somewhere that isn't such high class.. I don't mind a café or a cheaper restaurant''_

_''it's our first night here and I thought I would treat you.. it is your birthday after all''_

_''well not today''_

_''yes but this weekend''_

he reached for the menus and handed me one which I took and scanned over it, a lot of the dishes I had never heard of nor did I want to know what they contained. I was thinking a simple chicken salad would be best instead of a French dish that I may not like. The waiter walked over and smiled at us

_''I'll have the chicken salad please''_

_''me too.. and could you bring us some of your best wine''_

_''red or white sir?''_

he looked my way for me to say which one I liked better even if white went better with Salad maybe he thought I didn't like it but I did.

_''white.. since its salad we are having with it''_

the waiter smiled and walked away.

_''you could have had anything you wanted you do know that?''_

_''yes but I'm not sure of a lot of these dishes so I thought I better go for the simple choice''_

I smiled and rested my hands just on the table and he reached for them running his thumb over my fingers

''_did I mention you look ravishing?''_

he spoke softly but he was grinning because he had already complimented me on how I looked tonight

''_you may have said something''_

I teased and the waiter came down with our wine so I moved my hands away from his so he could pour us both a glass. When the bottle was set on the table he poured us both a large glass and I lifted it and took a small sip

_''nice.. I guess it should be given how much it probably is for the bottle''_

_''don't worry about the money..just relax and enjoy your time here''_

_''OK''_

I smiled and decided that I would no longer or at least try not to mention how expensive everything was. Klaus was a man who clearly liked to do things in a big way he wasn't a simple guy and in some ways that was really nice a girl liked to be treated but I also didn't want him to think he could buy my affections. Moments later the food arrived and I tucked into it, it was very nice

_''well this is very nice''_

_''yes well for me food like this is nice.. but it's not like well you know''_

_''yeah..how are you going to eat while your here?... actually I don't want to know''_

I said shaking my head because honestly I didn't want to know if he was going to feed from humans while we were here I just hoped he didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to be near him when he was feeding I knew it would freak me out even if I wasn't scared of him it wasn't something I wanted to see.

''well I will keep that a secret then... but I know you don't want me to kill anyone so I won't.. but I do need to eat''

''that's fine.. I won't be there when you do''

I said and looked towards him and decided to change the subject

''_you planned this trip? How did you know I would warm to you?''_

_''I didn't... I just hoped you would and that you would feel something again''_

_''I do.. I'm still trying to work it all out but though matter what anyone says or thinks... I like you''_

he smiled and so did I and I honestly thought he would lean forward and kiss me and I was hoping he would but when he didn't I was disappointed. We continued to eat the rest of the meal and enjoy a few glasses of wine. I only had two because I didn't want to become tipsy. Once we were both done we left the restaurant and walked towards the Eiffel tower

_''this is somewhere I never thought I would be.. but I'm glad I'm here''_

I said honestly as I walked close to him our hands just brushed over one another I took the opportunity to take his hand. He entwined his fingers with my own and we walked along holding hands for a while until we made out way back to the hotel. Once inside I held onto the wall as I took my shoes off

_''I was thinking.. what if we got in the hot tub.. it's a really nice night''_

_''you want to get in the hot tub?... well that's something I never thought I would hear you say but yes''_

_''well why don't you get in.. I will see you in there''_

I walked off into the bathroom where I had left my bag I pulled out the small red bikini and took of my dress and underwear pulling on the bikini bottoms and fixing the bikini top. I looked in at myself in the mirror I didn't know why I was nervous he had told me that we had sex more than once so he had saw me with less clothing on than this but I didn't remember that so that's why I was feeling exposed. My body was lean, I was pretty good shape because I was a cheer leader. I fixed my hair and let out a heavy breath before I left the bathroom. I wouldn't show I was nervous I would be confident I told myself over and over again. I made my way out opening the sliding door to see him sitting in the hot tub. I could see the top of his chest but not his lower body which I assumed he would be wearing some kind of shorts or underwear. He looked up at me and I could see him trying not to look at my body but he did briefly and was grinning

_''well just when I thought today couldn't get any better.. you walk out looking like this''_

I tried to stop the heat go to my cheeks but I let out a stupid laugh because I was a little nervous. I gripped the side of the tub and stepped inside letting my legs adjust to the heat of the water because I set down on the little ledge in the tub.

''_I took the liberty of ordering us some champagne and strawberry's''_

he said lifting a glass and reaching it over to me which I took and took a sip before setting it down at the side looking over at him. I moved of the ledge and made my way over towards him so we were closer I lifted a strawberry from behind him

''_you know when I said no labels on our relationship I didn't mean I wanted you to be distant.. you can be a little closer to me''_

he grinned and moved closer so our faces were just inches apart

_''you mean like this?''_

_I nodded and placed the strawberry up to his mouth_

_''try it... you can be the first to taste it''_

I said though I was just trying to be sexy about this, I knew feeding someone fruit and given the fact we were both barely clothed and in a hot tub just added to this. He opened his mouth and took a bite of the strawberry and then gestured for me to have some of it which I did.

''delicious''

I mused with a smile and he moved a little closer to me

_''I don't want you to think that I brought you here to make advances''_

_''I don't think that''_

I said honestly and he hadn't even kissed me again since we were in Mystic Falls so I hardly thought that though I really wish he would just kiss me already.

_''good''_

he whispered and then he had lifted his hand to brush some hair from my face leaning closer until his lips touched my own brushing of them. I closed my eyes to the brief soft content I opened my eyes and looked at him and then he closed his eyes again and pressed his lips against my own kissing me softly. My lips parted beneath his own and I placed my arms around his neck and I felt his arms snake around my waist pulling me against his body. The heat automatically went up a notch as I felt his kiss deepen the kiss and his fingers brushed the side of my waist causing my whole body to tingle. This man had an effect on me that no one had ever had before or not that I knew of but even when I had kissed Tyler I hadn't felt much. We kissed for several long moments and then he broke the kiss, I assumed he thought I wanted him to considering I had said I didn't want things to move to fast but right now my body was regretting that choice but I didn't want to seem like I was changing my mind on everything I had said because I still didn't no how I totally felt not a hundred percent and I also didn't want to put a label on this.

_''we should get some rest.. I have plans for tomorrow''_

_''OK...goodnight''_

I said softly and placed my hand on the side of the hot tub pulling myself out. I walked inside towards the bathroom grabbing a towel. I pulled a towel around myself,dried and changed into my bed shorts and a tank top. I made my way towards my bedroom and closed the door over before going over to the bed. I pulled down the blankets and got in a small sigh escaped me. Klaus was trying to be a good guy and a respectful one but maybe I needed to get closer to him in order to feel the love I knew I once felt for him.i knew I wanted to, I could have easily allowed things to go further in the hot tub but Klaus had stopped the kiss so maybe it was best I slept and saw what happened tomorrow. I was excited to see more of Paris and to spend more time with Klaus. I lay back in the bed and soon I found myself drifting of to sleep


	26. Chapter 26 Memories of Love

|A/N| hello everyone thank you for reading and please remember to review:) i always love to hear feed back.

WARNING SOME SMUT AHEAD

when I woke up the next morning I could smell the smell of fresh coffee and eggs and freshly bake croissants. I opened my eyes to see Klaus place a tray on my bed

''I thought you may like a little breakfast and what better way than some room service''

he said with a smile which I returned and leaned forward in the bed placing my hand on the side of his face I reached up of the bed just so I could kiss him. My eyes closed and I kissed him once before moving back

_''good morning''_

_''good morning too you too... that is a greeting I could very well get used to''_

he said grinning as he set down on the bottom of my bed lifting his own coffee and I reached for a croissant taking a bite.

_''so what's the plan for today?''_

_''well I didn't want to bore you with a visit to the louvre.. so I decided a day looking around taking in the city, shopping if you like and eating of course was the best way to spend our day''_

_''well as much as I would like to look at art all day shopping and taking in the city seems like my favourite option.. though wouldn't you want to see the art?.. I take it you like art you did draw me that picture and in your house there are so many paintings''_

I said as I picked up my coffee and took a small sip, it was still pretty warm but so were the croissants clearly freshly made.

''_I love art...it's something I enjoy to look at or do''_

_''painting or drawing?''_

_''I like both''_

I looked his way and grinned before I even spoke

_''your not going to ask to draw me naked like jack does in Titanic are you?''_

I teased which had him grinning and a slight laugh escaped him

''_No because I would never be able to get the drawing as perfect as you''_

I felt the heat raise in my cheeks at his compliment, he had said many things but they still made me blush now and then.

_''so... how many times have you actually been to France?''_

_''so many I have lost count.. when you live for so many years you forget.. but over a hundred''_

_''wow over a hundred? Then you won't be worried then if we don't go the louvre right?''_

_''no I didn't want to go there anyway... I have saw every part of it.. this weekend is about you''_

I looked his way and shook my head

_''it's about us... it's about us enjoying some time together outside of Mystic Falls away from everyone's judgement''_

_'''well in that case I will leave you to get ready.. I have a few things I need to do''_

_''OK well by the time you get back I will be ready''_

I smiled I wasn't going to question where he was going because I didn't want to hear about him feeding of anyone so I decided to keep my mouth shut about this. He leaned over kissing my cheek and left the room. I set there for a moment thinking about what I was actually going to wear today. I hadn't brought anything I could wear in the heat of this lovely Paris day. I took another few mouth fulls of food and drank almost the whole cup of coffee before I got up walking towards the lounge area where I saw a box sitting on the table with a note on top of it. I picked up the note

**I thought you could use something to wear in this heat**

**I hope you like it**

**Klaus x**

I smiled and opened the box to find a pretty summer day dress it was blue with thin straps. It was prefect for this weather and once again a great choice. I made my way into the bathroom turning on the shower and pulling of my clothes. I stepped under and the water ran over my body, I closed my eyes and suddenly something hit me, flash backs!, I saw myself with Klaus in the lake house kissing and then making love to one another, I saw myself with Katherine and then with my friends. Suddenly a huge wave of memories hit me and feelings and in that few moments under the shower I felt everything. My love for Tyler and my friends, my dislike for things Klaus had done and then the humanity I had saw in him then one of the most important things, my love for Klaus. I loved him then and I was falling in love him now because nothing has changed. I may now have a beating heart but nothing changed I was still drawn to him because whatever we had was so strong. I stood under the shower for another few minutes before I stepped out and dried off before pulling on the summer dress Klaus had left me. I lifted a hair dryer and put it on, blow drying my hair and fixing it into perfect curls. I opened my make up bag and pulled out everything I needed to use and fixed my make up just as I heard Klaus return. I opened the bathroom door

_''so what do you think?... did you like the dress?.. you certainly look beautiful wearing it''_

_''yes I did thank you''_

I smiled and I wondered if I should tell him now or wait a little while because I told him I had gotten some of my memories back. I wanted us to enjoy our day today first before I told him that I now knew how much he actually loved me and I knew about my love for him.

_''so shall we go?''_

_''yes..lets''_

he smiled and I walked over taking his arm as we left the room we headed out of the hotel and walked around in the sunshine. I spotted a store with a bunch of huge floppy hats sitting outside it. I lifted one of them and placed it on my head posing joking around

_''so what do you think?... do I suit it?''_

_''hmm it's a little big.. I can barely see your face''_

_''I thought I was going to make myself more like a French woman''_

_''or you could stick to looking like an American woman that you are''_

he mused with a grin and I took it of with a small sigh placing it back, I of course had no intention of buying this not that I actually had any currency for here anyway. The rest of the morning into afternoon we spent walking around Paris taking in the sights and looking around in a few stores. We had a nice lunch in a café, my choice and then continued our walking around the city until it got a little darker. We were walking past a bar when he stopped, the pair was lively and from what I could see it seemed like a lot of people were in it.

''_do you want to go inside?''_

_''yes actually that sounds good.. sounds like a good crowd in there''_

I muttered and we both stepped inside walking up to the bar together Klaus turned to me to ask me what I wanted to drink

_''whisky would be good''_

_''two whiskeys''_

I heard him say over the loud crowd, I looked across the room to see people dancing with one another I smiled watching them and I felt Klaus eyes on the side of my face.

''_would you like to dance?''_

he asked and I turned to him

''well what about the drinks?''

''what about them?... we can always get some new ones once we are done''

I smiled and nodded he placed the drinks down on the bar and held his hand out for me to take which I did. I walked towards the dance floor with him and set my bag down on an empty table. A slow song came on one that you could dance in a romantic way with someone of course it was French and I had no idea of the words but it didn't matter. he placed his hands around my waist and I placed my hands around his neck and we moved closer to one another making slow movements to the music. I was enjoying the closeness of his body against my own as we danced it brought back another memory of dancing with him at his house.

_'''I remember''_

I said in merely a whisper in which he moved back slightly to look at him

_''Remember what?''_

_''us.. the dancing.. the kissing the love making in the lake house''_

_''you do?... and what does that mean for you?''_

_''a lot... I remember a lot of things now''_

_''you don't want to be here now do you?... you remembered the bad and now you think you shouldn't be here with me'?'_

he assumed and I shook my head

''_no...well yes I remember the bad things but I also remember the great things''_

I said honestly looking at him, he looked at me before speaking

_''maybe we should go somewhere a little quieter to talk about this''_

_''yes''_

I said quietly as I let go of him reaching over I lifted my bag and made my way out of the bar he was right behind me. It didn't take long for us to walk back to the hotel. Once we were inside the hotel room I placed my bag down on the table and everything was silent until he broke the silence

_''you remember everything?... what does this mean for us?''_

_'''not everything but a lot of things... it means that I know how I feel''_

_''about me and Tyler or just about me?''_

_''about you both''_

I saw his face fall and honestly I felt bad for him right now but I was just being honest

_''I don't love him.. I didn't love him when we slept together.. I loved you''_

I said my last words softly and he looked my way

_''and how do you feel now?''_

I had told myself that I wasn't going to put any labels on this but I knew I was falling in love with him all over again and having all those memories just proved to me that everything I was feeling was real and it was fate. We were meant to be together me and him

_''I feel like every day.. I get closer to you I know that no matter what this is real''_

I paused and moved just a little closer to him before I began to speak once again

_'''I know that I'm falling in love with you''_

I spoke softly and found myself becoming slightly emotional, I wasn't going to cry but I was just so overwhelmed with feelings for him and all my memories.

_''Is it my charming ways? Or just my accent?''_

he joked with a small grin walking closer to me his hands moved to cup my face so I was looking directly at him

_''no.. it's everything it's you and I know you feel for me''_

_''I do... I feel things for you that I have never felt for any other woman''_

I looked at him surprised of course I was smiling but I didn't know if this was actually true or not because he had been around for over a thousand years so I'm sure there was other women he would have loved along the way.

_''really?... your over a thousand years old''_

_''yes and there have been others but no one compares to you.. your beautiful,smart and you know what you want in life..your full of light''_

_''now you just want me to blush again_''

_''I'm just being honest... isn't honestly what you want?''_

I reached my hand to rest of the sides of his waist

_'' yes but actually I just want you''_

he looked at me his smirk faded and now he was looking at me his gaze drifted to my lips

_''I don't want to push you into anything..you said you wanted to go slow''_

_''I know what I said...just sometimes a girl can change her mind''_

he leaned closer to me leaning down he closed his eyes and I closed my own the feeling of his lips brushing of my own

_''I love you''_

he whispered which caused a smile to tug my lips, I knew he found it difficult to express his emotions so hearing those words made my heart literally skip a beat.

''I love you too''

I said honestly because that was how I did feel, I felt that I had fell in love with him over again and now having some of my memories just made this even better and more stronger than ever before. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my own kissing me softly to which I responded instantly to. His hands moved to my waist in which I moved my hands to wrap around his neck. I felt his hands gently grip my waist pulling me that little bit closer to him. As the kiss continued I felt him deepen the kiss and it became that little more passionate. My heart was literally hammering in my chest and I was sure he could probably hear that but it didn't matter. His lips moved from my own moving along my jawline until he finally landed on my neck which caused me to bite down on my lower lip a shaky breath escaped me. His hands moved to my waist and he stopped kissing my neck just as he lifted me up causing my legs to go around his waist and my arms around his neck. I captured his lips with my own kissing him passionately as I felt him walk while holding me up. He stopped and gently placed me down on the bed and I let go of the hold I had of his neck. He hoovered over me

''_Are you sure about this?... I would wait until you were ready again''_

I reached my hand up and stroked my thumb over the side of his face

_''I don't need to and I don't want to wait''_

he leaned down and kissed me softly which I closed my eyes and responded back to him, I noticed how he was hoovering over my body like he was afraid he would hurt me. Maybe it was because I was human now. I arched my back and placed my hand down his back pulling him against my body to let him know I wasn't going to break. He wasn't heavy so I could take his weight and I was enjoying the closeness. He continued to kiss me for several long moments before he moved to my neck in which I let out a soft moan my hands going to the buttons on his shirt which I unbuttoned.

His kisses were soft and he defiantly knew all the areas of my neck that I liked to be kissed on. When I finally managed to unbutton the last button I opened my eyes to admire the exposed skin on his chest and abs. He was lean and toned, my hands moved to his chest my fingers ran down the ripples of his chest and abs hearing a small groan escape him only encouraged me and had me grinning. He began to unbutton the few buttons on my dress and once they were unbuttoned he gently pulled my dress up and over my head leaving me clad in my simple white underwear with a small lace trim around them. He leaned down kissing my neck once again his fingers were grazing my waist. The slightest touches was enough to send tingles throughout my entire body, his hands began to run over my body touching my every curve on my torso. My breathing was all over the place and my heart was pounding. His hands moved to my legs and up the inside of my thigh which caused me to instantly become turned on. He didn't waste much time teasing which I was glad he didn't as he moved his hand to my clothed center running his fingers over my underwear which caused me to moan in pleasure. I moved my hands to the belt of his pants unbuckling and unzipping it before I pulled down his pants with a little help from him. Once we were both just in underwear I took my chance to run my hand down over his underwear to see if he was aroused which he was. His hands moved to the sides of my underwear and he gently pulled them of me which I did the same with his own. Several kisses and caresses later I felt him between my legs teasing me slightly with his aroused manhood before he finally connected his body with my own causing us both to moan and groan. Pleasurable sounds filled the room and it seemed like this was the first time for us both together again even though it wasn't this was us reconnecting with one another. I felt my climax building in the pit of my stomach and I tried my best to hold back as long as possible. My hips moved in unison with his own and he captured his lips with my own but after a few kisses I had to catch my breath and contain the continuous moans that were escaping me. He began thrusting a little harder which caused him to go deeper in which I became undone and a loud moan escaped me as I hit my pleasurable climax at the same time as he did. My hands clung to his back as I caught my breath just before my lips were met by his own as he planted a single lingering kiss upon my lips.

_''that was amazing''_

I whispered and he smiled

_''yes..and what better way than to rekindle in the city of love''_

he mused with a small grin in which I planted another kiss upon his lips

_''well this has been a great weekend''_

_''it's not over yet.. we have a few more hours here..we don't leave until 10 tomorrow''_

_''yeah then I will turn on my phone and probably see so many messages.. I just hope no one knows where I have been.. but right now I don't even want to think about that I want to enjoy the rest of the time we have here together''_

_''it will be your birthday in 3 short hours''_

_''yes and I can't think of a better way to spend it here in Paris with''_

I paused

_''my...boyfriend''_

he looked a little surprise and I wasn't sure if I had ever referred to him as this before in the past but now I had some of my memories and also the time we had spent together now it felt like that was the right word. Dare I say it the right label even if I had said I didn't want labels maybe a secret label would be fine

_''did Caroline Forbes just refer to me as her boyfriend?''_

_''don't act so surprise.. I wouldn't just sleep with someone''_

_''I know that but I'm surprised you want to put a label on this''_

_''I didn't but now I feel like it's the right thing.. it may have to be a secret for a while but I want to be with you.. I love you''_

_''well that makes me very happy''_

he smiled and we both lay there in bed wrapped up in one another happy and in love

**|A/N| i hope everyone enjoyed and once again remember to Review and you can also follow me on twitter Leanne4321 xx **


End file.
